Operation WFA
by KiranTheRay
Summary: In a world that is controlled by an evil organization, a group of rebels try to bring down The Sight. However, it is way more difficult then they could've ever imagined. AU/SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Welcome to Operation W.F.A.

Operation W.F.A.

 _The hunting and subsequent elimination of any and all threats to global control._

The Sight - The People who control the world. They initiated Operation W.F.A. and have made technological advances that no other group could even dream of, including Cybernetic Enhancements in humans and fully robotic Androids, both of which usually serve as the personal army for The Sight. Their leader(s) are currently unknown, but their mark is well known. They usually send two assassins to take out any opposition. The two go by The Darkest Souls and are expert marksman. Other notable members that are currently known are The Shield (Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose), who are used to find locations of any rebels.

The Silence - Unfortunately, not much is known about The Silence, to the point that they are believed to be a simple myth. They are said to be able to appear and disappear without any hesitation. Some call them Sand People, saying they disappear with the wind. Others say that they can control light, making light leave their path so they can be hidden in the darkness. No members are known if The Silence is real.

The Freedom Fighters - This group stands against The Sight. They are usually poor and trying their damndest just to survive, let alone take down The Sight. They are either young adults/teenagers who weren't alive when Operation W.F.A. came into effect, or they are adults who have barely survived the Operation. They just want everything to be like it was before The Sight became the dictators of the world. Their leader is Aleister Black, who, despite his dark and brooding nature, has shown numerous times that he cares for the group. He teaches the younger members to defend themselves from The Sight.

The Outcasts - This group is not actually an official group. They are the ones that simply don't side with any side. Most of them are mercenaries who work for whoever benefits them the most, but won't hesitate to betray the customer and steal anything he/she's got. They are usually cold individuals, but some of them have been approached by The Sight and/or The Freedom Fighters to join their side. Due to them not being a legitimate group, they don't have any members or leaders.

Unfortunately, spots are very limited. The only way you will know if they are accepted is if you get a PM from me saying they are accepted. The groups are also limited.

 **The Sight- A few spots are open**

 **The Silence- No spots open.**

 **The Freedom Fighters- Several Spots are open.**

 **The Outcasts- No spots are open.**

Here is the app. The characters already sent in are at the bottom. If you want your character to have a crush on one of them, just put it in the Crush spot.

App-

Name:

Nicknames (if any):

Gender:

Age:

Group:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothes:

Weapons/Weapon of choice:

Special Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character):

Extra Info:

App-

Name: Arieana (Last Name Unknown)

Nicknames (if any): Arieana Aryn (Aryn is her middle name); Arie

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Group: The Freedom Fighters

Appearance: Slightly pale; light blue eyes; black hair in a Side Swept Emo Fringe; slim, but slightly muscular; slight pear body shape; oval shaped face; Cute

Personality: Brave; Kind; Sweet; Supportive

Clothes: Black jeans with holes at the knees; Black and white converses; Black tank top with a black and red flannel on top

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Dual Wield Desert Eagle .50; KA-BAR USMC Utility Knife

Special Skills: Adequate Aim with her pistols; Quick and Quiet when necessary

Strengths: Making friends; Keeping peace when people are arguing; Remembering important information

Weaknesses: Leadership/Leading people; Public speaking

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): None at the moment, but that could change.

Extra Info: Her parents are unknown by anyone other than her and Aleister Black.

App-

Name: Unknown

Nicknames (if any): Cast

Gender: Male

Age: 39

Group: The Sight

Appearance: Slicked back Blond Hair with shaved sides; gray eyes; fair skin; slim but muscular; full goatee

Personality: Quiet; Short Tempered; Smart

Clothes: Black cargo pants; black combat boots; black vest with the hood usually up; Skull bandana during assassination attempts

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Black Sniper Rifle; Black Kunai with a small white star on both sides; Black V-42 Knife; Black Smith and Wesson Revolver

Special Skills: Expert Aim with guns; Expert aim with throwing knives; Stealthy and practically undetectable

Strengths: Assassinating; Hand-To-Hand Combat

Weaknesses: Strength and power

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A

Extra Info: One half of The Sight's Assassins, The Darkest Souls

App-

Name: Jacob Carry

Nicknames (if any): Vulture

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Group: The Sight

Appearance: Short black hair with buzzed sides; dark brown eyes; fair skin; slim but muscular; full goatee

Personality: Quiet; Lazy at times; Smart

Clothes: Black cargo pants; black combat boots; Black hoodie with the hood usually up; skull bandana

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Black sniper rifle; black Kunai with a small white star on either side; Black Glock; Gerber Mark II Knife

Special Skills: Expert aim with guns; Expert aim with throwing knives; stealthy and practically undetectable

Strengths: Assassinating; Hand-To-Hand Combat

Weaknesses: Strength and power

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A

Extra Info: One half of The Sight's Assassins, The Darkest Souls

App-

Name: Kenneth Angel

Nicknames (if any): The Black Angel

Gender: Male

Age: 44

Group: The Sight

Appearance: Pale skin; Angular face; well kept face; dark white eyes; slicked back long black hair; slim

Personality: Quiet; Sophisticated; Polite; Intelligent

Clothes: White three piece suit with a black bowtie and a black cane

Weapons/Weapon of choice: His Black Cane; Black Pocket Knife with KA engraved into it.

Special Skills: Solving puzzles; Making Plans

Strengths: Planning

Weaknesses: Cockiness

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A

Extra Info: N/A

App-

Name: Jeff Rizzo

Nicknames (if any): The Dubstep King

Gender: Male

Age: 45

Group: The Sight

Appearance: Slightly Tan Skin (he is Mexican); Dark brown eyes; long brown hair; slim; slightly muscular

Personality: Cocky; Arrogant; Egotistical; Aggressive; Vicious; Calm

Clothes: Blue jeans; black and white converses; Black hoodie; Steampunk Goggles

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Glock; Pocket Knife

Special Skills: He is really good at annoying people.

Strengths: Running; Jumping; Hand-To-Hand Combat

Weaknesses: Listening; Not being a complete idiot

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): Ryen Valenteen (Situation currently unknown)

Extra Info: Usually drives around in a truck playing Dubstep with his 'crew'.

App-

Name: Devan Gray

Nicknames (if any): The Monster

Gender: Male

Age: 44

Group: The Outcasts

Appearance: Fair Skin; While he is slim, he is slightly muscular; Cold Gray Eyes; He has a sorta angular face. He has black hair. He has the sides and back shaved. The top part goes down to his eyes and is usually slicked back.

Personality: Cold; Intimidating; Quiet; Aggressive

Clothes: Black jeans; black long sleeve shirt; black hooded vest; black combat boots; black gloves

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Black katana; Black Glock; Black Revolver

Special Skills: Staying off the grid of The Sight; Good at making plans

Strengths: Strategy; Intelligence

Weaknesses: Being around other people

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A

Extra Info: He stays hidden from everyone.

Name: Jason Sabre

Nicknames (if any): Ace

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Group: Freedom fighters

Appearance: A mildly muscular build. His muscles aren't large but are well defined. He has white skin with medium black hair that isn't styled and usually stays down. He has dark brown eyes.

Personality: A charismatic man with a reply to everything anyone says. Refuses to allow anyone one up him, whether friend or foe. He is very popular among the people for reason's that not even he could explain, although most equate it to his charming smile and ability to draw people in with his voice and antics. He has his own idea on what they should do and usually does what he feels is right, even if it clashes with what his superior's want. He'll stand by his beliefs and fight for them, even if it means that he goes rogue. Some say he's a renegade in the group. Others say he could lead it if he wants to. He does attempt to form relationships with everyone even if they're cold or even an enemy from the Sight or the Outcast, since he's a strong believer in second chances and people changing. However, he only gives second chances to those he thinks they deserve it.

Clothes: Black jeans; black combat boots; white tank top with a black hoodie on top; black fingerless gloves

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Dual Black Glocks; Throwing Kunai's; Pilot Survival Knife with case; Black sniper rifle; Black Beretta Pico that he hides in his jacket.

Special Skills: Excellent Marksmanship with both guns and throwing knives; Calm under pressure; Charismatic; Slight medical knowledge

Strengths: Public speaking; Negotiating; Hacking

Weaknesses: Watching what he says; Working in a group that he didn't directly assemble

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): None

Extra Info: He has a surprisingly high IQ, but doesn't show it often.

Name: Will Ralston

Nicknames (if any): The Lionheart

Gender: Male

Age: 41 (in 2038)

Group: The Outcasts

Appearance: His body is shaped like Stephen Amell with muscle tone, Caucasian skin, short dark auburn hair with a stubble (2013-2014 Finn Bálor/Prince Devitt), and blue eyes, he has tattoos (back: his fiancée in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his, Karin's and their kids' birthdates)).

Personality: Serious, Experienced, Silent, Focused.

Clothes: Black combat pants, a black hooded vest, black forearm length hand wrap, black tank top, and black combat boots.

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Dual Dirks (daggers, melee weapons), a sniper rifle and a battle rifle.

Special Skills: 6th degree black belt in Japanese Kenpo, 2nd degree black belt in Krav Maga, self taught knife fighting.

Strengths: He's emotionless, but he's an excellent street fighter.

Weaknesses: He's suffering pneumonia.

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): Karin Jokela (wife, deceased at age 39)

Extra Info: He's still Straight Edge, he killed 5 kingpins that work for The Sight, he's currently on the verge of dying due to pneumonia.

Name: Derrick 'Eric' Hunt

Nicknames (if any): Demiurge (code name)

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Group: The Outcasts

Appearance: Possesses a symmetrical, weathered face with a square jawline and a faint stubble, Roman nose and pure black eyes. Standing at 6'5 tall, has sturdy shoulders with a fairly powerful build. Also has long, thin shoulder length hair that he usually lets flow freely unless if he's on a mission. Has a full sleeve tattoo of Cthulhu on his left arm and a tribal Lovecraftian style tattoo on his chest

Personality: He comes of as aloof and cold because he's extremely reserved about himself and doesn't like socializing with the general crowd. He doesn't speak unless spoken too, and usually when he does he likes to keep it curt and to the point. Though his usual demeanour consists him of being a snarky, deadpan person, and he's usually sarcastic towards most people, discounting those who are in his rarely found 'good graces'.

He's also rather cynical, borderline nihilistic and amoral individual, and it's because of this he tends to go on missions that are sometimes suicidal and comes off as an objectively bad and unlikable person. Some examples would be his unhinged temper and violent tendencies for anyone who crosses him the wrong way, or his lack of morality or empathy for anything in general. He has low opinion of people as well, and believes how better off the world would be if all the ignorant masses, their corrupt leaders and enterprising individuals who manipulate and exploit both sides were all dead. Ironically in his line of work, he himself reaps the benefits from these groups, and he openly admits he himself is no different from these people he worked for, just more 'honest' in his own words. Though he has many contacts he never attaches himself to anyone emotionally, preferring to be alone for the most part. He is frequently self-critical, and believes a person like him deserves to be alone, better off dead probably, because of his ruthless, uncaring, and vindictive nature. Despite having a low opinion of himself, Eric does possess some qualities that can be interpreted as noble and endearing. He has a business-like, no bullshit mentality when it comes to doing his job, and is a man of promise. He holds that trait like it's a blood oath, and breaking it is often seen as the ultimate form of injustice and failure for him. He is intelligent and perceptive about most people and while often sarcastic and snarky in his line of speech and behaviour, beneath his jaded persona he does believe in some form of good in others, though it's extremely difficult for him to recognize nor acknowledge it.

Clothes: When in missions he usually wears military black and white spotted cargo pants, a black tight fitting cotton shirt, black combat boots and a light, and a grey combat jacket (sometimes wrapped around his waist). When not in missions, he adorns a much lighter gear consisting of pants and regular white or grey sports shoes, while still wearing tight fitting shirts.

Weapons/Weapon of choice:

a) Custom dundee style bowie knife and a machete

b) Silver coated Smith & Wesson .500

c) Heckler and Koch MP5 and Heckler & Koch UMP45

d) Dual 1911 handguns. Glock 19 (for self defense).

e) Golden spiked knuckle duster

Special Skills:

\- Being trained by a group of former black ops veterans, he possesses military grade survival skills and decent training in military weaponry.

\- Learned and blended MMA, kickboxing and old style pankration with several other martial arts like karate and Krav Maga from a decade's worth of underground cage fighting, without the required discipline and instead the hard, blood fettering intensity of the ring that molded him into an unorthodox, no holds barred fighter.

\- Knifemaster (or so he claims). He's just really good with a knife

\- Anatomy torture artist. He knows how to physically torture people's body parts in creative ways.

Strengths:

\- Being an exceedingly violent and unorthodox fighter who excels in hand to hand combat, he has no problem taking out his opponents by frequently utilizing power moves or his fists and legs to break bones and leave them in the dirt.

\- Adaptable gun user. While not a master of using them he knows how to work a lot of guns regardless of calibre size, weight, and firing rate.

\- Master of not giving a fuck. His poker face is a thing to be awed at.

\- Animal talker. Has a pet Rottweiler named Darius, but he is good with most animals in general.

Weaknesses:

\- His lack of a moral compass and empathy, amongst other things, prevents him from formulating proper relationships with people, and makes him a subject of distrust and often conflict, forcing him to distance himself from regular societal spots.

\- Complete lack of self-regard, which often puts him at major risk for injuries either in fights or missions.

\- His hard hitting, power based, violent fighting style doesn't have a lot of range.

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): None.

Extra Info:

a) Enjoys Swedish death metal.

b) Loves Belgian ale

c) Hunting or taking walks with Darius.

Name: Chris Wolf

Nicknames (if any): The Hunter

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Group: The outcast

Appearance: messy, dirty blonde hair, one side cut closer than the other, punk style. Grey eyes, light tan, line tattoos all over his back and arms depicting his victim count. (Up in the 70's by the time the story starts). Claw scar over left eye

Personality: cold, sadistic, but also surprisingly protective of his friends and loved ones. Enjoys what he does

Clothes: black lower half face mask, black hoodie, hood up, black ripped up jeans, black combat boots, black and red fingerless gloves

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Wolverine style claw gauntlets that are grafted on his skin. He can activate them with a thought. Two black Bowie knives. Dual Custom made silenced 1911 pistols. AUSA 17 sniper rifle. AK-47

Special Skills: Excellent at hand to hand combat. Master of Krav Maga, Muy Thai, systema, and bartitsu. This means he can deal a lot of damage without exerting much effort

Strengths: hand to hand combat, negotiation, extremely stealthy, can read people like Sherlock Holmes

Weaknesses: he's not easy to talk to. He also can piss people off easily

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): None, but that can change

Extra Info: doesn't care about collateral damage. Also, when killing people, he has a no witness can live policy.

Name: Emily Anderson

Nicknames (if any): Scarlet

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Group: the outcasts

Appearance: blue eyes, dark blonde hair, ruby rose style

Personality: sadistic, crazy, extremely loyal to Chris, enjoys pain

Clothes: black sports pants, combat boots, black tank top, hooded vest

Weapons/Weapon of choice: barbed wire metal baseball bat, mossberg shotgun, AR-15

Special Skills: bashing people's heads in

Strengths: Stealth, speed, knows all the vulnerable spots on a human body

Weaknesses: she can get a bit carried away with killing people. She also is obsessed with Chris

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): Chris Wolf

Extra Info: she's called Scarlet because she leaves behind a blood trail when she's finished with her victim

Name: Dylan Lopez

Nicknames (if any): Ajax

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Group: The Silence

Appearance: Latin-American man with tan skin, long black hair, some facial hair, and brown eyes. He has an athletic build

Personality: A genius running on the logic of everything, Ajax serves as Re-V's strategist and infiltrator. He has no other loyalties other than to Re-V and shows little emotion showing his loyalty

Clothes: A pure black two piece suit, black gloves, and a black fox mask

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Dual P99 handguns with silencers, piano wire, various hacking devices

Special Skills: Intelligence, skilled hacker, handgun expert, stealth

Strengths: Stealthy and thinks ahead of the game

Weaknesses: Doesn't have much physical strength compared to Jacen and William

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): none, but could change

Extra Info: A cousin of Seth Rollins who mysteriously vanished only to turn up in the Silence

Name: William Reigns

Nicknames (if any): Raptor

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Group: The Silence

Appearance: Muscular man of Samoan descent, with wild, long black hair, black eyes, tan skin, and tattoos running down his right arm

Personality: One of the four members of Jacen Ambrose's sect within the Silence. When not disguised as an outspoken loudmouth harboring little interest for any of the other factions, he is the Re-V's quiet, brutal, and thuggish demolitions expert

Clothes: Sleeveless riot vest, white hockey mask, black pants, boots, and gloves

Weapons/Weapon of choice: AA-12 shotgun (Whatever it was in the first Expendables movie), hatchet, Milkor MGL

Special Skills: Strength, hand to hand combat, firearms expert

Strengths: Physically imposing, strong, and destructive

Weaknesses: Lack of stealth ability

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): none, but could change

Extra Info: The younger brother of Roman Reigns who willingly joined the Silence

Name: Adeline Rosewood

Nicknames: Nyx

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Group: The Silence

Appearance: Pale skinned American woman with long, black hair and black eyes. She has a curvy, athletic figure and a tattoo of a raven on her back.

Personality: Not much is known about her, other than her mysterious, calm, seductive, yet humorous nature. She has a penchant for flying and high places, serving as a sniper and pilot of sorts for Re-V

Clothes: Black crop top, black tactical pants and boots, mesh skull mask, black hoodie

Weapons: Recurve bow and various trick arrows, katana

Special Skills: Stealth, expert archer, decent swordswoman, pilot

Strengths: Very stealthy, almost to the point of being able to hide in plain sight

Weaknesses: Not very physically strong

Crush: None so far

Extra Info: Former lover of Jacen Ambrose

Name: Jacen Ambrose

Nicknames (if any): V (for Vengeance)

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Group: The Silence

Appearance: Caucasian male with scarred, light skin, messy brown hair and black eyes. He has a burn on the left side of his face.

Personality: A mostly secretive man with little interest for any political affairs. However, he enjoys killing people, regardless of who they are. Rumored to lead his own group within the Silence.

Clothes: Black jacket with a hood, mesh skull mask, black tactical uniform, black military gloves

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Various knives for throwing, slashing, or stabbing, C4 explosives, dual Desert Eagles

Special Skills: Blades expert, demolition specialist, skilled marksman, stealth

Strengths: Stealthy and versatile

Weaknesses: Killing Obsession

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): none, but could change

Extra Info: Adopted younger brother of the Sight's Dean Ambrose, until the Silence took him in.

Name: Matthew Lopez

Nicknames (if any): The Apex

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Group: The Outcasts

Appearance: Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, lean but muscular body, a stubble. He has a tattoo at his forearm of a cross-styled sword and the initials and the date of decease of his late grandfather in capital letters at his left forearm.

Personality: He is quiet, only speaks when it's necessary, and while he doesn't show it he is caring for those who are close with and if you threaten someone from his family he won't hold back against his enemy

Clothes: Grey shirt, with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans, black boots, grey framed specially made glasses for his insight and a grey bandanna covering the lower half of his face

Weapons/Weapon of choice: XR175 Recurve Crossbow, Glock and a butterfly knife at each side.

Special Skills: Stealth, skilled marksman, expert in hand-to-hand combat

Strengths: Good fighter and stealth

Weaknesses: His insight is deteriorating

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): Abigail Torres (currently expecting their third child)

Extra Info: Likes to read, always carry a book with him, he speaks in Spanish when he don't want to talk with anyone

Name: Unknown

Nicknames (if any): CJ Hawk

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Group: The Silence

Appearance: African American, with a mustache & beard.

Personality: Same as the one in wrestling

Clothes: Same as nightwing, just with his wrestling mask (covers his head and the top half of his face), and with the WOTH logo on his chest. Also, it's teched out.

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Robotic Talons

Special Skills: Flight, superior eyesight, and speed, like a Hawk. Instead of powers, he uses technology to enhance his skills. He wears robotic wings on his arms connecting to his back, a light, robotic body armour, robotic talons on his hands & fingers to cut & climb with.

Strengths: Can hide within plain sight with insance stealth, has incredible speed & eyesight, VERY durable & tough armour, skilled in hand-to-hand & staff combat.

Weaknesses: Too reliant on his tech; without it, he is no different from any regular person. He isn't that strong, and also tends to be alone, which causes him to have a case of social anxiety

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A

Extra Info: Nobody knows his true identity, where he came from, or what his intentions are.

App-

Name: Anna Jones

Nicknames (if any): Widow

Gender: female

Age: 21

Group: freedom fighters

Appearance: A rare beauty of the world. Dark almost blood red hair with green eyes that seem like emeralds in the light. She has a very athletic appearance, similar body type to what Laura Croft would look like (new games/ movie)

Personality: Anna is soft spoken but always seems to get the last word if she does speak. She prefers quiet over loud noises and is most comfortable in the dark. Very loyal to her friends and loved ones. Believes that the Freedom Fighters will find a way to beat the Sight.

Clothes: Black jeans, with black combat boots. She wears a black hoodie where the hood hides her face in shadows. She wears a mask that covers the lower half of her face but is a very breathable fabric. On the back of her hoodie is a red spider, signifying her nickname as widow.

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Compound bow, various knives, Barrett M82 sniper Rifle

Special Skills: Assignation, Sniping

Strengths: Very quick and fast, moves fluidly and combining parkour with gymnastics.

Weaknesses: very poor hand to hand combat skills, below average strength

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): Open.

Extra Info: plays the guitar and writes songs.

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Nicknames (if any):

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Group: Freedom Fighters

Appearance: Light skinned African American-Mexican male with a fade/buzz cut hairstyle. Brown eyes and a diamond stud in his right ear. Built but lean type figure. Multiple tattoos all over his body: the word "Warrior" on his upper back in Old English font, a lucha libre mask with a crown set on top of it on his left shoulder, a Catholic Cross on his left side with a Mexican flag wrapped around it, a small prayer on his right side, a dreamcatcher tattoo with what look like raindrops in the middle of the design on his right pectoral, and a red/gold phoenix on his lower back, uprising

Personality: Very caring

Clothes: Black long sleeved compression shirt, black fingerless gauntlet gloves, black cargo pants, dark grey long sleeved trench coat (inspired off of Sonny's coat on Into The Badlands), black lightweight combat boots with white soles

Weapons/Weapon of choice:

Black bladed Ninjato w/ a black and red handle

Twin Karambit knives (2)

9mm pistol

Special Skills:

-Skilled in the art of Parkour (Freestyle Running)

\- Above exceptional Hand-to-hand combatant

\- Tactical/Street strategical thinking

Strengths:

\- Always puts the well-being of his team first

\- Cares for the safety of those around him

\- Never gives up, and will die fighting for his beliefs

Weaknesses:

-Too caring at times, sometimes let's his emotions cloud his judgement

\- Can be overconfident in his abilities and let his confidence cloud his logic

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): N/A currently, but subject to change

Extra Info:

Name: Anthony Dre

Nicknames (if any): Fox

Gender: Male

Age: Early 30s

Group: Freedom Fighters

Appearance: Dirty Blonde hair and blue eyes, a straight line scar on his left eye, but the eye itself is unharmed as he can see out of it. He is more buff than he used to be, gaining more strength, realizing it was a time of war and he needed to be stronger.

Personality: Very compassionate and very loyal and loving.

Clothes: Normally any kind of millitary clothing, but he does occasionally pull out regular street clothes (jeans and t-shirts), along with cowboy styled boots.

Weapons/Weapon of choice: Anything he can scrounge up. But his choice would be dual pistols.

Special Skills: Very agile for a man his size now, he is also very technosavy.

Strengths: Very strong and cares about his squads and people.

Weaknesses: He cares too much and sometimes that screws over his missions.

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): I'll let YOU decide.

Extra Info: None that I can think, but if you think of anything let me know.

Name: Amadeus Crowley

Nicknames (if any): The Sinister Prophet

Gender: male

Age: 38

Group: The Silence

Appearance: strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, semi muscular build

Personality: clever, demented, sadist, masochist, charismatic, but downright evil to the core

Clothes: Black and grey suit with a tie that has many "open eyes" on it, shoes with hidden blades on them, a monocle on left eye, and a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front

Weapons/Weapon of choice: mostly knives that are all hidden in his coat, but also has two wrist pistols(look at Christy in Alien Resurrection or Moriarty in Sherlock Holmes carriage scene) and a cane sword which the head is of a devil skull

Special Skills: sabotage, torture, assassinations

Strengths: public speaking, small arms, bare knuckle fighting, crafting weapons(mostly hidden weapons)

Weaknesses: his massive ego as if he feels you aren't a threat then he ignores you and he is best in close quarter fighting, so long range sucks for him

Crush (if any; Side note- You can have crushes on other people's character): none

Extra Info:


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to the first chapter of Operation W.F.A.! Let's do this!

 **03/20/38; 20 Years since the beginning of Operation W.F.A.; Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Aleister Black is meditating in the dark with only a few candles lit around him. His gray mohawk is slicked back as usual. Arieana slowly walks into the building, closing the door behind her gently.

"Arieana, nice of you to finally come." Aleister speaks up as he keeps his eyes closed.

"Sorry, Mr. Black! My alarm didn't go off and-"

"Let's just get started." Aleister sighs before Arie nods and sits in front of him. She begins to meditate as well. After a couple of minutes, Aleister suddenly punches her in the mouth, sending her straight back.

"Ah shit! Why'd you do that?!" She yells.

"Arieana, we've gone over this time and time again: You must always be ready." Aleister massages the bridge of his nose before standing up and looking down at Arie. "Let's go." Aleister offers his hand. Arie takes it, only for Aleister to push her back to the floor with ease. "Come on, Arie. Everyone has already passed this part. You need to get it down."

"I know, Mr. Black." She sighs. "Can I try again?"

"No, because now you are expecting it." Black begins to walk away. Arie quickly gets up and follows behind. Aleister opens the backdoor, revealing a room similar to a training dojo. "Ladies first" Aleister steps back. Arie begins to walk, but Aleister trips her. "Dammit..." Black sighs yet again. "Come on" Black grabs her by her arm and helps her up. Black stands on one side of the dojo while Arie stands at the other. They both approach the middle before bowing. "Don't go easy, but don't get clouded judgement." Aleister mutters.

Arie nods and gets into her stance. Arie goes for a punch, but Aleister easily deflects it. Arie quickly goes for a kick to his knee, which connects. Aleister endures and doesn't lose his stance. Arie goes for another punch, which is deflected. Arie tries again, but Aleister grabs her by her arm and pulls her into a knee strike to the gut. Arie falls to her knees and holds her stomach.

"...maybe fighting isn't for you, Arie." Black sighs as he sits crisscross in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black...I promise I'll do better next time." Arie sits up.

"Alright, but I don't want you to keep trying if you can't remember what to do." Black mutters. Arie's face drops in response. "Go get some rest, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow" Black ruffles her hair up a little bit, causing her to giggle. "Actually, go see the doctor and see if you have any cuts or anything." Black smiles before getting up and leaving.

 **Random Fact: Bands still exist in this world. However, they are under strict rules made by The Sight. They cannot talk bad about The Sight in any way. Their songs are inspected before they are released. Any violators will be killed instantly.**

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

Kenneth Angel is walking through the town. Everyone is wearing suits and dresses and heading to the church. Kenneth walks in and stands in the back.

A 5'5", slightly chubby man with fair skin stands at the pedestal. He is 57 years old. He has short gray hair, a bushy gray beard, and brown eyes.

"Hello everyone and welcome-" The man looks back and sees Kenneth watching. His face immediately goes pale. "..w-w-wel-welcome t-t-t-to th-the Hellf-f-fire Ch-Church"

"You okay, Mr. Smith?" Kenneth speaks up.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir..." He stutters out of fear.

"Austin." Kenneth glares. "Are you okay." Kenneth says in a non-asking way.

Austin Smith clears his throat. "Everyone, welcome t-to the Hellfire Church. T-today we have a sp-special guest, the Mayor, Mr. Angel." Smith points to the back as everyone applauds. "As usual, I-I have my Church Council here. This is Josiah Phillips"

He points at a 6'0" man with caramel skin, black hair down to his neck. He is muscular and has brown eyes. He is 33 years old.

"This is Xavier Wilson"

He points to a 5'10" man with pale skin, blond hair slicked back, and light green eyes. He is slim. He is 28 years old.

"This is Orion Nelson"

He points to a 5'9" man with fair skin, brown hair spiked up, and brown eyes. He is slim. He is 23 years old.

"This is Blake Jackson"

He points to a 6'0" man with tan skin, long black hair in a man-bun, a slight goatee, and hazel eyes. He is muscular. He is 24 years old.

"This is Draven Powell"

He points to a 5'9" man with fair skin, dirty blond hair in a pompadour style with the sides shaved, Black gauges (Size 00) in both ears, black lip ring on the left side, stubble facial hair and light blue eyes. He is slim. He is 23 years old.

"I am, as you know, Father Austin Smith. Today, we will talk about The Traitor" Smith informs as everyone nods once.

 **After The Sermon**

Austin is packing his stuff when Kenneth Angel walks up to him.

"You need to calm down." Kenneth warns.

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir" Austin stutters.

"Hey." Kenneth uses his cane and puts the handle against the back of Austin's neck, pulling him closer. "If this happens one more time, we might have to find a replacement...permanently." Kenneth glares.

"Y-yes s-sir..." Austin nods. Kenneth walks away. He goes to the Church Council.

"Gentlemen" Kenneth mutters. "Start looking for a possible replacement." Kenneth walks away as the five men start talking to each other.

"Who do you think it should be?" Orion smirks. "Maybe me?"

"Nah dude, should be me." Blake chuckles. The five start arguing, except for Draven.

"What about you, Draven?" Xavier asks as they look at Draven.

"I don't know.." Draven whispers. "Maybe someone different. Someone who isn't with The Sight..." Draven mutters.

"You idiot" Orion glares.

"Dumbass" Xavier adds.

"Why are you even here?" Blake rolls his eyes.

"Just shut up for now on" Josiah commands.

 **Random Fact: Schools are still running in The Sight's Safe Zones. Kids still learn Math, Science, History, and Language, on top of other subjects. However, they are required to learn about The Sight's rise to power (in a positive light, of course) and the Freedom Fighters' Traitor, who helped bring down the 'Evil' Freedom Fighters.**

 **Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Arieana walks into the small medical building. There isn't much inside, outside of a table and some medicines, bandages, and hospital tools.

"Back from training?" Detrick Cyrus asks as he fills out some paperwork.

"Yeah." Arie mutters.

"Get your ass kicked again?" Jason Sabre asks, walking up behind Arie. He taps her head with a clipboard before walking over to Detrick.

"Shut up, Jason." She shakes her head.

"Make me" Sabre gives a big grin.

"Anyways, need a check up?" Detrick smiles.

"Yeah. I'm a bit hurt" Arie sighs.

"Okay, arm's up" Detrick stands up. Arie lifts her arms and Detrick runs his hands down her arms. "You got a couple of cuts. You probably just need a couple of bandages." Detrick nods. "Turn around" Detrick commands. Arie does as she's told and Detrick feels the back of her head. "Nothing weird here. How's your face?"

"Good. A little sore though" Arie replies.

"Okay, can you get against that wall?" Detrick points at a wall. Arie does as she's told. "Great, now walk in a straight line over to me." Detrick stands on the opposite side of the room. Arie does so with no problems. "Okay, Jason, toss me my flashlight." Detrick holds up his hand. Jason tosses him the flashlight. Detrick holds Arie's eyes open and flashes the light. "Everything looks good. Follow my finger with your eyes, please." Detrick calmly says. Arie does, but moves her head. Detrick places a hand on her head. "Only your eyes, Arie." Detrick smirks. Arie does as she's told. "Alright, everything is good. You just need a couple bandages."

"And to learn how to not get beat up." Jason laughs.

"Bandage her up, Jason." Detrick shakes his head and smiles. Jason rolls his eyes and bandages her cuts.

"You know, you can always join Detrick and I for training. We are Aleister's star students after all." Sabre suggests.

"When is it?" Arie asks.

"Tomorrow. If you want to come, we can get you out of Aleister's class until you have it down." Detrick shrugs.

"Alright, I'll do it." Arie smiles.

 **Random Fact: The Sight has hundreds of Safe Zones around the US, with thousands and thousands around the globe.**

 **Sight Haven Safe Zone; Deep Underground**

A man walks into a dark room. He turns on a light switch, causing the room to light up. Another man is chained against the wall.

"Are you ready to talk?" The man asks in a calm voice.

"..." The trapped man remains quiet.

"Are you ready to tell The Neal Deal where the Freedom Fighter's location is?" He asks. He is Evan Neal and has fair skin, long dark brown hair, and teal eyes. He is 35 Years Old. "Talk to me...or die." Evan gets in front of him. The man smiles before lunging at Evan, biting and hissing. "Alright Samuel, keep doing this. You'll be dead soon enough." Evan shakes his head.

Samuel has pale skin, long messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and is slim. He is 56 Years Old. "Keep denying your future! The Sight will fall away." Samuel breaks out laughing.

"This is your last chance, old man!" Evan glares, grabbing Samuel by the neck and forcing him against the wall. "The King wants to know where they are. They are a plague amongst us and we refuse to let them ruin all the hard work we've put in." Evan yells.

"I'm going to eat your eyes" Samuel smiles sinisterly.

"Uh huh, I bet." Evan begins to walk away. "Hey yo, Hitman. Take out the trash" Evan yells. A Tanned, Hawaii/Samoan man with multiple tribal tattoos going on his arms, left leg, and chest and back area. He is very toned and has a built body type. His name is Jaden Sennoa and he is 21 Years Old. He is wearing black tactical pants, black combat boots, and black bulletproof vest with a black long sleeved undershirt underneath. He also has black fingerless gloves.

"Do you want anything special? Maybe both eyes?" Jaden asks in a calm voice.

"Make him pretty for The King" Evan walks out of the room.

"Can do." Jaden pulls out two pistols and smiles before unloading the rounds into Samuel. Two bullets, one in each eye, and a K made out of bullets in Samuel's chest. Samuel hangs there with a smile still on his now dead face. "I wonder if they made sushi today." Jaden wonders as he leaves the room.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! OC's are still open!


	3. Meeting The Wolf

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

 **03/21/38; Freedom Fighters' Base**

Arieana is practicing with Detrick and Jason. They are already proving to be better at teaching her then Aleister. Arie and Detrick are currently sparring as Jason and another member of the group, Zane Walker, are getting ready to spar. Zane Walker is semi muscular. He has short dirty blonde hair, a small strip goatee, and a beard stubble. He is 32 Years Old.

"You ready, little man?" Walker calmly asks.

"You better be ready to eat the dirt, jackass." Sabre smirks. They lock up as Arieana and Detrick stop sparring. They look over at Walker and Sabre roughhousing.

"How long before we have to pull them apart?" Arie asks.

"I give it ten minutes." Detrick shrugs.

"I bet an apple on it." Arie smirks.

"I'll take that bet." Detrick nods.

 **Random Fact: Not everyone in the Safe Zones believe in The Sight. Many are there only to keep themselves or their families alive.**

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

As everyone leaves for Church again, Kenneth Angel stands outside. He shakes everyones hand as they come in. Once the final person has come in, Kenneth enters and stands in the back again. He watches as Austin Smith slowly walks onto the stage. The Council Five stand in the corner on the stage.

"H-hello e-everyo-one. My n-n-name is Father Austin Sm-Sm-Smith.." Smith shakes under the watchful eye of Kenneth Angel. "I am joined by the Council F-F-F-F-F-Five...Josiah Ph-Phillips, Xavier Wilson, O-O-Orion Nelson, Bl-Blake Jackson, and D-Draven Powell" Smith mutters. "Welcome to The Hellfire Church." He takes a deep breath. "Today, w-we t-t-talk about The Unforgivable One."

 **After The Sermon**

Austin Smith is packing his stuff when he begins to hear a cane tapping on the floor, inching closer and closer to him. He takes a deep breath as the cane stops right behind him.

"Very disappointing." Kenneth Angel says calmly. "Looks like we have to find yet another replacement."

"N-No, Mr. Angel! I p-pro-promise that I-I-" Smith starts crying, only for Kenneth to hit his cane against the ground, shutting Smith up.

"Do you think I enjoy this? You are the fifth priest THIS YEAR" Kenneth glares. "We are only three months in and you are number five!"

"Please!" Smith gets on his knees and begs.

"You" Kenneth looks at Orion Nelson, "you and the council are to begin looking for his replacement before tomorrow. I won't be here tomorrow, but the cameras will be on." Kenneth informs. "The replacement gets one chance." Kenneth snaps his fingers before two Sight Androids enter the church and drag a crying Austin Smith out of the church.

"What's going to happen to him?" Orion asks.

"Same thing that happens to the rest" Kenneth begins to leave, "no second chances." Kenneth leaves as Orion runs to find the rest of the Council.

 **Random Fact: Movies and TV Shows are still being made, but they fall under strict regulations. Every show has to talk about how great The Sight is at least once an episode. Movies have to have The Sight help the Protagonists against any villains.**

 **Freedom Fighters' Base**

Sabre and Walker continue to brawl as Arie and Detrick time it. "Two more minutes, keep being friendly guys" Detrick smirks.

"Oh, Jason, I think Zane just said you're a little bitch" Arie antagonizes.

"Don't screw me over, Arie." Detrick looks over with a smile.

"What's that Jason? Zane has a tiny-" Arie starts up, but both Zane and Sabre stop and look at her. "Nose." Arie finishes as Sabre, Zane, and Detrick give her a disappointed look.

"Really?" Sabre raises an eyebrow.

"I like apples." Arie shrugs.

"What do you-" Detrick looks at his watch. "Fuck! It was almost ten minutes!"

"You owe me an apple" Arie smiles sweetly before walking away.

"Training isn't over, Arie." Detrick informs.

"Isn't it though..?" Arie smiles again. Detrick and Jason look at each other before reluctantly nodding. "See ya later then." She walks away.

 **Random Fact: Anyone in The Sight's Safe Zones that is deemed a threat will be put on Mood Stabilizing Pills that will numb any rebellious thoughts.**

 **Outside The Base**

Anna Jones is walking slowly through a dark building, looking for supplies. She has a flashlight in one hand and a knife in the other. Suddenly, a man pops up in front of her.

"Jesus, Gov! Don't scare me like that" Anna hisses. Toby Myers, aka Gov, is a British Man, which is how he got his nickname. He has a similar look to Evan Bourne face style, and even height wise. He has long, shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, and a light beard and is thin, but somewhat muscular. He is 20 Years Old.

"Sorry Anne" Gov holds his hands up. "Didn't mean any harm."

"It's fine." Anna smiles. "Did you check the rest of the house?"

"Yes I did. Unfortunately, there was nary a thing in this entire house." Gov shakes his head.

"Hands up, bitches." A playful voice comes from behind them. They both raise their hands and slowly turn around to see a grinning Scarlet Anderson pointing a Mossberg Shotgun at them. "This way" She points towards the basement. Anna and Gov slowly walk over to the door and open it. They walk down the steps as Scarlet keeps the shotgun on them. In the basement sits Chris Wolf in a wooden chair. He is sharpening one of his black Bowie Knives.

"What are you doing here?" He calmly asks without looking up. Anna and Gov kneel before him as Scarlet keeps her shotgun on them.

"We were scavenging, Chris. We didn't know that you were here." Anna speaks up.

"What do you have on you?" Chris asks, still not looking up.

"Excuse me?" Gov replies with a raised eyebrow. Chris stops sharpening his knife and slowly looks up.

"What...do you...have...on you?" Chris repeats in a deep voice.

"Not much, Chris. We've only been to a couple houses so far." Anna reveals a small bag. She pulls a couple of canned foods and a bottle of water out and sets them down.

"Take their stuff and let them go." Chris gets up and begins to walk away.

"You can't do that! We've got a whole community to feed!" Gov yells. Wolf snaps his head towards Gov and glares.

"I don't give a fuck about your community. Black sent you out here, he should expect you to get robbed. He knows we run this area." Chris growls.

"Chris, please." Anna begs. "We have hungry people. We can't just give you our supplies."

"Good thing you're not giving it to us." Chris gets in her face. "I said we are taking it, it's not really a choice thing." Chris walks away as Scarlet begins to grab the cans and water. Gov reaches for his pistol in his back pocket, but Anna shakes her head. Gov reluctantly lets go of his gun as Scarlet walks away with their supplies.

"I can't believe we just let them take our stuff." Gov rolls his eyes as him and Anna walk up the stairs.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Anna replies.

"I could've shot them."

"Yeah, but we don't kill unless we have to. You know that, Aleister makes it a point that we know it."

 **Random Fact: Money is still in effect. Everyone in Safe Zones has jobs so they can make money for food, rent, bills, and taxes.**

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

The Council Five are talking about who should be in charge, as the Priest has a big responsibility to the Zone.

"I think I would be the best choice." Orion informs.

"Why you? You are just a kiss ass" Josiah replies.

"Because Kenneth obviously trusts me!" Orion exclaims with a smirk. "I mean, he wanted me to tell you all that we need to find a new Priest!"

"That's because you were around at the time." Xavier shakes his head.

"Maybe we should find someone outside the Council. That way we can teach them what they need to know." Draven speaks up, but is still quiet nonetheless.

"Shut up Draven." Blake pushes Draven away.

"Go get us food or some shit" Orion commands. Draven nods and leaves the room. Suddenly, Orion gets an idea. "Wait...are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Orion gives a devious smile.

"What?" Josiah raises an eyebrow.

"We make Draven the Priest." Orion smirks.

"What?! No, that's dumb!" Blake shakes his head.

"No, it's really not!" Orion pulls Josiah, Blake, and Xavier into a huddle. "See, Kenneth is recording this sermon, right? Well, all we have to do is make Draven the Priest. He is a nervous wreck. He will stutter, he will choke, and finally, he will say something bad about The Sight. He is the exact opposite Kenneth wants." Orion informs in a whisper. "Kenneth will get rid of Draven and we will have that dumb fuck out of our lives." Draven grins.

 **Random Fact: Books are still in effect, but they are monitored so that no hate speech against The Sight can be made.**

 **Freedom Fighters' Base**

Anna and Gov get back as the whole group surrounds their pickup truck. Anna and Gov get out of the truck and stand at the front of it.

"Did you find anything?" Aleister asks calmly.

"We did, but..." Anna looks down. "We met Chris Wolf. He took our supplies..."

"I could've killed him and Scarlet, Aleister-" Gov starts out, but Aleister raises his hand.

"It's fine. I'm glad you didn't." Aleister mutters. "We will plan for another run tomorrow. Rest up, Anna and Gov." Black walks away as the group disperses.

Arieana walks up to Anna. "Hey girly, you doing okay?" Arie asks, concerned. They start walking towards Anna's house.

"Yeah, just..." Anna sighs. "I wish we didn't lose what we gathered."

"Like Aleister said, it's fine" Arie places a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I know..I just..." Anna mutters. "I feel like we let everyone down."

"You didn't." Arie comforts. "We still have enough food and water for two weeks."

"I know.." Anna sighs.

 **Random Fact: Casual Sex is illegal, as you must be married to have sex under The Sight's rule. This is a way to keep the birth rate low, but steady. To have sex during Marriage, you must get a Sex License, which has to be redone every month.**

 **Sight Haven Safe Zone**

Evan Neal is doing a crossword while Jaden Sennoa is polishing an Assault Rifle.

"Five letter word for Caring?" Evan speaks up.

"Sight" Sennoa calmly replies.

"Oh, of course!" Evan cackles before setting down the crossword, revealing Sight to be the answer for all the questions.

"Sir, I enjoy cleaning my babies here," Sennoa rubs the Rifle, "but when can I go back to killing?"

"When The King has a person that he needs to kill." Evan sits back. "Until then, sit still."

"Mr. Neal?" Seth Rollins pops his head through the door. His long hair is in a ponytail.

"Yes, Sethie?" Evan looks over.

"The King wants to see you." Seth informs. Evan smiles and gets up.

"Be good till I get back, Jaden." Evan commands. Seth leads Evan to a huge room. Inside sits Kenneth Angel and a man with short black hair slicked back, thin strip goatee, green eyes, semi muscular, and white skin. He is wearing a suit where one half is black while the other is red. He also has a red tie with a single eye on it. He is 48 Years Old. His name is Victor Constantine and usually wears a mask, but is obviously not wearing one at the moment.

"Victor... Kenneth..." Evan nods. The three of them walk into the door at the end of the room. They walk in as Kenneth puts a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

A/N: Apps are still open!


	4. King Cobra

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

 **03/22/38; Hellfire Safe Zone**

Everyone is entering the church as The Council Five stand in the corner of the stage as usual. The audience stands as they wait for the new Priest. Orion, Josiah, Blake, and Xavier look around as Draven stands slightly in front of them. He pulls on his collar to cool himself off, as he is nervous enough to sweat. Suddenly, the other four look at each other before pushing Draven towards the podium. Draven stumbles past it as the four smile. Draven looks over at them with anger and shock as they just smile. To their surprise, Draven shrugs and walks to the podium.

"They watch us and force us to follow their rule." Draven leans close to the podium and says in a clear voice. "They make us feel like we have to be condemned to this hell that they have created. You feel that voice creeping inside you to rebel, but no no no no," Draven wags his finger with each no, "we can't stand against their forces. We are nothing but The Sight's puppets. It feels like a hole inside your chest, the place where your heart once was. I wish to stand against them! You feel the same!" Draven screams as the audience nods, to the horror of The Council Four. "They ask us to sit down and shut up? NO NO NO NO!" Draven slams his fist against the podium with each No. "We will NOT be controlled any longer! We will rise against The Sight! We will be free!" Draven screams as the audience stands up and cheers. Draven takes a deep breath as he smiles at the crowd. "But you still feel that anxiety creeping in you?" Draven quiets down. "Take a breath," Draven takes a deep breath, "relax. We will prevail. Kenneth will go first. Then, The King will fall!" Draven smirks as the crowd cheers. The Council Four are shocked by this sudden charisma and confidence.

 **Random Fact: The Sight's technology is so advanced that they have found a cure to death! If the person just died, they can 'download' the person's soul into an android copy. This also works for anyone who died centuries ago, as long as their spirit still roams the Earth. The King will only allow this if he has a reason, rather than caring for the citizens.**

 **In The Woods**

Arieana Aryn, Zane Walker, and Anthony Dre are walking through the woods, on a run for more supplies. "See anything, Wanderer?" Dre asks.

"No, Fox." Zane whispers. "Arie?"

"Nope..." She shakes her head. Suddenly, they hear multiple guns loading before they are surrounded by several men wearing black hoodies with a Cobra on the front. Arie, Zane, and Anthony all raise their hands.

"Come with us..." one of them glares. He has medium length dark brown hair with a black soul patch, nicely tanned skin, and neon blue eyes (contacts). Most of all, however, is he is wearing warpaint. His name is Nicholas Ace. Another man next to him has short black hair, slightly pale skin, and red eyes (contacts). He also has warpaint. His name is Dash Gabriel. Both Ace and Dash have dual-wielded pistols.

On the other side of Ace is a man that is a German Skinhead and has numerous supremacist tattoos, long reddish brown beard on chin and is obviously not your average guy. His name is Genocide.

The rest have their faces covered in black masks and bandanas. They force Arie, Zane, and Anthony to a run down city, where a man stands.

He has sun-kissed skin, red eyes, long pitch black shaggy hair, and a physically fit body. He is 44 Years Old and he is The King Cobra, Seth Sullivan.

"Damn, you really wandered into my shit house, didn't ya?" Seth raises an eyebrow as the short Arie is the first one to approach him. "Aren't you the little shit?"

"Who are you?" She asks, keeping a hand on her Desert Eagle tucked in the back of her jeans.

"I'm the King Cobra, Seth Sullivan. Who the hell are you?" Seth replies calmly.

"My name is Arieana Aryn. We represent-"

"The Freedom Fighters, yeah I know." Seth cuts her off. "Just needed a name sweetheart, not your life story. Why are you in my woods?"

"We were looking for supplies for our group." Arie informs.

"Oh, you can have some of mine." Seth smiles.

"For real?" Anthony brightens up.

"Yeah," Seth smirks, "for a price, that is."

"What do you want?" Arie carefully asks.

"I want to meet your leader." Seth informs. "The Sight has been cracking down on my business as of late and The Cobra Club has been troubled because of it."

"Why do you want to meet Aleister?" Anthony steps forward.

"Because I want to make a deal, an alliance if you will."

"Deal" Arie nods.

"Great, everyone load up!" Seth screams.

"Wait, you can't bring everyone." Arie shakes her head.

"Why? Afraid we might take over?" Seth leans down and smirks.

"No, I'm worried you might try and we will wipe you off the face of this Earth." Arie glares.

"Oh yeah?" Seth removes his reflective glasses and they hold a glare.

"Guys, I don't think it's time to measure dicks. It's about time, however, to head back." Zane speaks up.

"You can bring one person." Arie informs.

"Fine." Seth puts his glasses back on. "Russell!" Seth yells as Russell Black walks out of the shadows.

Russell is an African American man with a black mohawk, dark brown eyes, and the height of 6'11". He is also Seth's personal bodyguard.

"Well?" Seth looks at the three Freedom Fighters. "Let's go"

 **Random Fact: If anyone begins to date in a Sight Safe Zone, they must register with a Life Control Building. These buildings also register Births, Deaths, Surgeries, Haircuts, Divorces, Marriages, and Sex Licenses.**

 **Freedom Fighters' Base**

The truck pulls up and Arie, Zane, and Anthony get out as the rest of the group surround the truck.

"Did you find anything?" Aleister calmly asks.

"Sorta" Zane replies as Seth and Russell get out of the truck.

"Who are they?" Aleister hesitantly asks.

"Holy crap, you have a lot of tattoos" Seth notes as he walks up to Aleister. "I'm the King Cobra, Seth Sullivan. I lead the Cobra Club a couple miles away."

"My name is Aleister Black." Aleister calmly replies. "What brings you here?"

"Well, your people need supplies. I have supplies. I just asked to meet you in return." Seth smirks. "Both our groups have something in common: Hatred for The Sight."

"I'm not interested in an alliance. My only concern is to keep my people safe." Aleister begins to walk away.

"Aleister." Seth removes his glasses as Aleister stops. "The Sight are planning something. I've only heard whispers, but apparently, The King himself is plotting something sinister." Seth informs before Aleister turns towards him.

"What do you want and what's in it for us?" Aleister glares.

"All I ask is an Alliance. I have been plotting a plan against The Sight, I just need more people." Seth walks towards Aleister. "As for what's in it for you and your group, I know a man who can tell you anything you need to know. All I ask is that you ask him the location of Sight Haven."

"Sight Haven?" Arie steps forward.

"It's the main city of The Sight. It's location is unknown." Seth informs.

"...where is he?" Aleister asks.

"Go to Manhattan, New York." Seth smiles as he puts on his glasses. "There, you will find an old house that looks surprisingly nicer on the inside. He will be in there." Seth and Russell begin to leave as the Freedom Fighters surround Aleister.

"Tomorrow," Aleister looks at the group, "I will lead a group to Manhattan. Everyone should pack just in case I pick you.

 **Random Fact: Hospitals are still in effect in the Safe Zones, with the most state-of-the-art medicine and machinery.**

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

Draven is shaking people's hands as The Council Four approach him. They pull him aside, away from the Safe Zone Civilians.

"What the hell was that?!" Orion growls.

"I found my voice" Draven smirks.

"You are supposed to be a nervous wreck." Blake glares.

"I was, but the energy that I got from being up there changed that" Draven walks away as The Council Four look at each other.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone is sitting in the church when Orion Nelson approaches the stand. The Hellfire Civilians are all confused as to why it's Orion and not Draven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Hellfire Safe Zone, my name is Father Orion." Orion smirks. "Sorry about yesterday's incident...it will _never_ happen again." Orion informs. "Today, we will review an old topic: The Traitor." Orion smirks yet again as everyone pulls out their Sight Books. "The Traitor was a savior for The Sight. When the rebellious, deluded, and dangerous group known as The Freedom Fighters was on the rise, The Traitor was one of the two leaders. However, this was a ruse so that he could help the loving Sight!" He informs with passion. "He brought The Unforgivable One to Sight Haven and told The Sight the locations of all the Freedom Fighters' bases. Unfortunately, The Unforgivable One attacked The Traitor and escaped. The Unforgivable One is an evil man by the name of Aleister Black. The Traitor, who still lives comfortably and happily in Sight Haven is named-" The front doors suddenly fly open as Kenneth Angel drags Draven Powell into the church. He stops in the middle of the aisle and puts Draven on his knees. Kenneth puts his knife to Draven's throat.

"This..." Kenneth looks at everyone, "this is what happens when you talk hate speech. Let this be..." Kenneth notices all the Civilians standing up and glaring at him, "a...lesson..." Kenneth drops his knife as they start walking towards him. Some of them help Draven up and pull him into the circle. They all look at Draven, who glares at Kenneth.

Draven holds up his hand...before turning it into a fist. Draven walks towards the Council Four as the Hellfire Civilians beat Kenneth Angel to death.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Orion yells as he grabs Draven by the collar and forces him against the wall.

"It's a new day, Orion. We will no longer be under The Sight's thumb." Draven suddenly pulls up Kenneth's Pocket Knife and stabs Orion through the throat, killing him instantly. Orion collapses as Draven looks at the Council Four-or Three now. "Blake, come here." Draven commands. Blake shakes his head, but The Hellfire Civilians grab him and throw him towards Draven. To Blake's surprise, Draven sets the pocket knife on the podium. "Everyone, form a circle. We are about to have an old fashioned street fight." Draven informs.

Blake smirks as he looks at the smaller Draven. Draven removes his dress shirt to reveal a black tank top. He takes out his lip rings and gauges and sets them next to the knife. Draven puts his fists up near his face as Blake removes his dress shirt.

They begin circling. Draven throws the first punch, but Blake easily blocks it and punches Draven in the head, nearly knocking him out. Draven falls into the wall of people, who push him back towards Blake. Draven lands a punch across Blake's jaw. Blake pushes Draven away and goes for a roundhouse, but Draven dodges and charges towards Blake. Draven dodges a haymaker and starts unloading punches into the sternum. After the tenth strike, Draven steps back as Blake collapses. One of the Hellfire Civilians rushes forward to check Blake's pulse. The civilian gets up and raises Draven's hand.

"Winner, by death!" He announces as Draven smirks. The crowd cheers as Josiah and Xavier's faces go pale. Draven notices this and approaches them.

"Please don't kill us..." Xavier mutters as they look down, trying to hold in tears.

"Oh, I'm not planning on it." Draven smiles. They look up in confusion. "Let's be honest, the two of you are more terrified of The Sight, rather than believing in them. Those other two believed in them." Draven puts his hands in his pockets. "As far as I'm concern, you two are forgiven and belong in this rebellion."

 **Outside The Church**

"Mr. Neal, Kenneth Angel is dead." A cold voice informs.

"Again? I'll tell The King and we will reload him." Evan sighs. "Thanks Ico. Where's the rest of the Watchers?"

"Currently, they are studying a group known as Cobra Club." Ico informs. "Arkry is leading the Watchers there as we speak."

"Fantastic. I'll go tell The King about Kenneth. I expect the five of you back soon."

"Yes sir. One more thing." Ico mutters. "The killer of Kenneth Angel was the entire town, led by Draven Powell."

"The stuttering guy who talks quieter than mice?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll relay the message."

 **Random Fact: Restaurants are still in effect. Fast Food places as well.**

 **Freedom Fighters' Base**

Aleister is meditating in the center of the town. One by one, the entire group walks out of their homes with duffel bags over their shoulders.

"The people going with me are Arieana Aryn, Jason Sabre, Gov, and Anna Jones." Aleister informs. He looks at Cain Shepherd.

Cain has a muscular but lean athletic body build, a slightly sick looking Pale Complexion. He keeps long dirty blond hair in a Greased Curly Style or Ponytail.

He has a short, well kept beard and one dark black eye, The other is a Red and Gold Cybernetic eye which he keeps covered by a lock of hair which hangs down the left side of his face.

"Cain, you are in charge till we return." Aleister informs and Cain nods in response. Aleister leads the selected group to a black Jeep.

 **Two Hours Later; Manhattan**

The black Jeep arrives in Manhattan and all the occupants begin looking for the house Sullivan described. After another twenty minutes and several houses that looked similar, they find a house that looks disgusting on the outside. They get out of the Jeep and Black looks through the window, seeing a well furnished living room on the inside. They all draw their guns before carefully entering the house.

They look around, but find no one. However, when they return to the living room, a man sits on the couch, looking directly at them. He has messy, black hair slicked back with a strand hanging down, a black bushy beard that barely hangs off his face, and dark blue eyes that are almost hypnotic. He is slim but very well defined when it comes to muscle. He is wearing a torn tank top that shows a detailed heart tattoo over his heart with torn away skin over it. The back is slightly torn too, showing a detailed tear tattoo across his back that looks like a demon trying to tear through and his spine and ribs are seen behind it. Finally, he has an angular and handsome face.

"Do you know Seth Sullivan?" Aleister asks carefully. The man keeps his eyes on them and keeps his face stern. He simply nods. "He said that you know many things, is that true?" Aleister slowly lowers his gun. The man again nods without changing his facial expression. "My name is Aleister Black. I lead a group called The Freedom Fighters. This is Arieana Aryn, Jason Sabre, Toby Myers, and Anna Jones" Aleister introduces, pointing to each person as he says their name. "What's your name..?"

The man continues to keep his stern face, but stands up. He approaches Aleister, getting only a couple feet away from him. "My name," He replies in a husky voice with an Irish Accent, "is Salem Erebus."

A/N: Apps are still open!


	5. Stay Silent

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Aleister Black and Salem Erebus stand face to face, neither saying a word.

"Well, either give us info or kiss Aleister." Sabre speaks up, immediately getting a glare from both Black and Erebus. "What?"

"Jason, behave." Aleister mutters.

"No, it's fine. Jason Sabre, is it?" Salem steps towards Jason, who nods while smirking. "At 24 years old, you are already cocky enough to call yourself the Ace." Salem informs as Jason's eyes go wide.

"How do you-"

"Anna Jones, aka The Widow, and Toby Myers, aka Gov. 21 and 20 years old, respectively." Salem mutters, not once stopping. "Finally, Arieana Aryn-"

"Hey" Aleister steps forward.

"That's a secret, I'm guessing? I can't blame you." Salem looks over. "It's a lie, however, and you know it."

"I do, but she doesn't even know and it'd be better if it stays that way." Aleister informs.

"I understand." Salem nods. "What do you wish to know?"

"Two things: First, do you know the location of Sight Haven?" Aleister asks.

"...I do." Salem sits down and leans back, looking into Aleister's eyes.

"…well?" Sabre raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing is free." Salem replies.

"What do you want? Food? Water? Supplies?" Aleister steps forward.

"…books. Preferably Nonfiction." Salem mutters.

"Books?" Arie cocks her head to the side.

"I enjoy learning new things. I don't need food or water, as I have enough to lasts months on end." Salem sighs. "I have a never ending need to learn."

"Fine, we will get you some books" Aleister begins to walk away. "Let's go."

"Hold up." Salem holds up a hand. "...Mr. Sabre will be staying here."

"Why?" Sabre raises an eyebrow.

"You seek something, I can see it in your eyes." Salem looks Jason in the eyes. Jason looks at Aleister.

"That's fine." Aleister nods before leaning close to Sabre. "Be careful." Aleister whispers before leading Arie, Anna, and Gov out.

 **Cigarettes and Alcohol is still available for purchase in Safe Zones. To drink Alcohol, you must be locked in your home until you are no longer drunk.**

 **Sight Haven**

"What do you mean 'they are all dead'?!" Evan Neal screams as The Shield stand in front of him. Victor Constantine is sitting in the corner of the room, cleaning blood off of one of his masks.

"They were brutally murdered by an unknown individual." Kenneth Angel walks into the room.

"Oh, so you finally downloaded?" Victor looks up. Kenneth nods.

"I have already checked the pattern of the killings, however, and found a possible hiding place." Kenneth informs.

"Fine." Evan sits down and rubs his temples. "Send Rizzo and his squad."

"Are you positive?" Kenneth replies.

"Why?" Evan looks up.

"My studies show that this is the same individual who has been killing our soldiers for months. The markings are all the same: Music playing, Fire, and the victims car has been stolen, as well as the previous victims car being parked at the new victims location." Kenneth informs while reading off a clipboard.

"What should I do?" Evan sits back. "I can't just request an audience with The King over something as minor as this."

"Minor? This is the tenth squadron killed!" Dean Ambrose yells.

"Shut up." Evan points a finger at Dean. "What should I do, Kenneth?"

"One second." Kenneth blinks before complex mathematic equations appear on his eyes, which he begins to solve. He starts introducing multiple variables. After a minute, he blinks again. "My calculations show that while Rizzo's Group would be good, it would be best to keep contact with them at literally all times. Someone must be talking to you at every second."

"Alright. I'll grab some walkie talkies." Evan sighs.

 **People in Safe Zones can still get Tattoos, but they cannot get anything against The Sight's rules. Members of The Sight's Human Military all have a Sight Tattoo, which only they can get.**

 **Salem's Home**

Jason Sabre is looking through Salem's house as Salem sits on the couch, writing in multiple notebooks as he reads a book on strange medical illnesses. Jason comes to a hallway with several doors. He opens the door at the end of the hall and inside is a huge library. The shelves are so stuffed with books that the floor has several books on it.

"What the hell?" Sabre looks around.

"It's alphabetized by the author's surname, as well as the first letter of the book's title." Salem Erebus speaks up from the doorway, catching Sabre's attention. "It is an elaborate system that took several days to fully complete... Six days, four hours, eleven minutes, and twenty-three seconds to be exact."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sabre looks at him in disbelief. "Scratch that, how the hell do you know my name and age and shit like that?"

Salem sighs and walks over to Sabre. "I have an incredibly rare neurological disorder called Hyperthymesia, which is derived from the Ancient Greek words 'Hyper' meaning excessive, and 'thymesis' meaning remembering. In other words, I remember most of whatever I see throughout my life." Salem informs.

"Really?" Sabre raises his eyebrows. "Well...that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, constant migraines are an exuberant experience." Salem looks at Sabre from the corner of his eyes.

"Was that fucking sarcasm?" Sabre starts laughing. "I would've never thought that you would be sarcastic."

"The Homo Sapiens are all incredibly sarcastic and are filled with the desire to be considered humorous. Unfortunately, many are incapable of being accepted by their peers." Salem shrugs. "Anyways, I use my never-ending memory storage for multiple things...including the Sight at times."

"What do you mean?" Jason calmly asks as he carefully reaches back for his gun.

"Don't try it, Jason. If you pull your gun, you will be deader than the fucking dinosaurs." The Irishman calmly warns. "I only work with them to get more information so I can get my revenge. I owe The King a bullet to the temple."

"Fantastic, now we can get back to the situation at hand- How the fuck do you know that shit about me?" Jason steps closer.

"I've done many things: Study individuals, done reports, hell, at one point, I was the person who recorded any and all births in The Sight's Safe Zones." Salem looks Jason in the eyes. "Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to know, Jason?"

"I don't want to know anything from you." Jason smugly replies before walking away.

 **In Safe Zones, clothes still get made. Styles and Trends still appear, but most of it is controlled and picked by The Sight.**

 **A Few Miles Away from Sight Haven**

A pickup truck filled with men is driving down the road, playing Dubstep at the loudest volume. The truck stops at an old house with a Sight Military Vehicle parked in front.

"This is the place, bois." Jeff Rizzo smirks as they all get out of the truck, six guys in total. They all walk up to the truck. "Stolen vehicle, this is our guy." Jeff leads the way into the house. They bust the door open and turn on the lights, keeping their guns up just in case. They start walking around before they hear a crunching sound. They trace it to the kitchen, where a chubby and short 'man' stands, eating potato chips.

He is wearing a dirty Sesame Street T-Shirt, pink jeans, and Spongebob Light-Up shoes with straps instead of laces. He has pale skin and a shitty Jimmy Havoc haircut. He has bland brown eyes.

Jeff and his group walk into the kitchen and aim their guns at the 'man', who immediately drops to his knees. He drops the chips over the floor and begins to cry over them.

"Are...are you the guy that's been killing our guys?" Jeff asks in disbelief.

"No! I would never do that! I'm a good Christian boy!" The 'man' replies in a squeaky voice. "My friend might be able to help you with that, however!"

"Does he know the person?" Jeff calmly asks.

"I'm sure he does!" The 'man' smiles brightly before 'running' to a room. After a couple of minutes, another man walks out of the room with the 'man' behind him.

This man is very slim, as his ribs can be seen. He is pale and has messy black hair that goes down to his grass green eyes. He is shirtless, but is wearing black jeans with rips around the knees, as well as black and white converses. He also has a big smile.

"Your friend said that you might know about a killer we are looking for." Jeff informs, gun trained on the new man now.

"Well first, he isn't my friend; he just won't go away." The man replies with a grin.

"Oh he's just kidding! He loves me!" The 'man' laughs.

"Shut up, Ray Kiran." The man suddenly loses his smile and glares at the 'man'. "I'm guessing you are the leader of this little group?" The man asks Rizzo with a smile. The man grabs a black tank top and puts it on. It hangs off his body due to how slim he is.

"I am. Who are you?" Rizzo replies.

"Before I answer that, I got ammo for your men. They can load up while we talk" The man smiles as he leads Jeff's group down a hall. He opens a door at the end, revealing a room filled with ammo. "Take what you want." The man grins as everyone from the group but Jeff walks in and starts looking at the ammo. The man closes the door behind them as Jeff begins walking back to the living room. The man turns a switch on the door knob, locking the door, before flipping up what looks like a light switch next to the door. The man joins Jeff in the living room.

 **The Sight has the most advanced society. If they were to fall, no one could even come close to their advancement without finding and using their formulas.**

 **Salem's Home**

Jason Sabre is again looking around the house. He opens a door and sees a walk-in closet. However, what's in it shocks him.

"Something wrong?" Salem asks from behind him. Jason doesn't turn around, but rather walks into the closet. At the end, hanging on the wall is a U.S. Air Force Special Forces Uniform, both the one for battle and the standard one. On the arm of both is the ranking of Sergeant. Jason also notices that the patch on the chest says 'S. Frost'.

"Who's S. Frost?" Sabre asks, looking Salem in the eyes.

"…Silas Frost." Salem calmly replies. "That's my real name. Salem Erebus is my new name so I don't have to be reminded of my past too often." Salem stands beside Sabre and looks at the uniforms.

"I thought you were Irish?" Jason asks, confused as to why an Irishman was a member of the U.S. Military.

"I was born in Ballymena, Northern Ireland in 1994. In 2012, I moved to America after my father passed away. I lived with my mother and my little sister until I was 20 before I moved out. When The Sight began to take control in 2018, I already had my U.S. Citizenship and applied to be in the Air Force. It was hard, but I just managed to be accepted, especially since they found out about my Hyperthymesia. They thought it would be helpful." Salem informs. "When the United States, The United Kingdom, France, Germany, The Republic of Ireland, Italy, China, Japan, South Korea, and several other countries went to war with The Sight, it began World War Three. The Sight enlisted the help of North Korea, Russia, Iran, and Syria, along with several other countries." Salem informs as he looks around the closet. Jason Sabre is surprisingly listening intently. "It was a bloody war.. Nukes were utilized. Millions upon millions died. The Sight had technology that had never been seen before: Fully functioning Androids. Every time we killed one, three more would replace it. The Androids didn't grieve like we would. They didn't care.." Salem grits his teeth. "My squadron and I were some of the absolute best on the Allied side, but we weren't enough. After two years of fighting... The Allies surrendered.." Salem holds his combat knife. He pulls it halfway out of it's scabbard and looks at it. He pulls it fully out and grabs a camouflage backpack.

He walks to the living room with Jason not far behind him. Jason sits on the couch as Salem sits in a wooden chair. Salem opens the backpack and it is full of different kinds of knives, all of which are in their scabbards. Salem pulls out a black whetstone. Salem begins to sharpen his Combat Knife, focused on only it. Jason watches in interest.

 **Candy is still being made in Safe Zones, including Sight Haven, the main city. Sometimes, new kinds of candy is made.**

 **Old House**

The Man and Jeff Rizzo are sat on opposite sides of a small coffee table. Ray Kiran brought them Ice Water, which they are casually sipping.

"So, do you know anything about him?" Jeff asks before taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, he won't leave me the hell alone." The Man glares at Ray Kiran, who is reading a Dora Book.

"Not him! The man who killed Sight Operatives!" Jeff yells.

"Oh him." The Man rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's me dude." The Man chuckles.

"Cool! That makes it easier to kill you!" Jeff smirks as he stands up and puts a gun to The Man's head. However, Jeff can't seem to pull the trigger.

"Something wrong?" The Man grins.

"What...what did you do to me..?" Jeff begins to feel weak. "Men! Kill him!" Jeff weakly screams.

"Oh, they are dead." The Man informs just as Jeff passes out.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Jeff wakes up tied to a chair. He is in the garage of the house and has a curtain in front of him. Jeff struggles, but can't break free. "Bitch, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." The Man walks up from behind Jeff.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jeff screams. "Where's my men?!"

"Well first, your men are dead. Gas is a very effective way to kill." The Man shrugs as he walks over to a CD Player. "For your other question, you can call me- hold on." The Man reaches back and grabs the Walkie Talkie he stole from Jeff. He turns it on. "You can call me Mar." The Man informs with a huge grin.

"Who the hell-" Evan Neal replies, but Mar throws the walkie talkie at the wall.

"I hate making new friends" Mar groans. "Get's me all...jittery!" Mar chuckles. "Ah! Here we go!" Mar puts in a CD and presses play.

 _Secret by The Pierces_ plays as Mar starts twirling around the room. "Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save" Mar sings poorly, possibly on purpose. "Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you. Won't tell what I said, cause two can keep a secret...if one of them is dead." Mar begins to laugh. "Actually, it's three and two!" Mar rips off the curtain to reveal a girl tied to a chair with a gag. She has fair skin, hazel eyes, and red-orangish hair.

"Ryen!" Jeff screams.

"Oh," Mar places both his hands by his heart, "how heart warming! You two are finally reunited! You even get to die together! How romantic!" Mar laughs as they both start panicking. _Secret_ is still playing in the background as Mar walks into the house, coming back with two canisters of Gasoline.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jeff screams in anger.

"My boyish charm, ladies won't stop pinching my cheeks." Mar calmly replies as he begins to pour the gasoline on the floor. Mar walks over and pours some on Ryen, who begins to cry. Mar walks over to Jeff.

"We are going to kill you! I will fuck your life up!" Jeff threatens.

"Yeah, okay buddy" Mar scoffs before stomping on Jeff's foot. When Jeff opens his mouth to scream, Mar pours gasoline in his mouth. Before Jeff can spit it out, Mar covers Jeff's mouth with gorilla tape. "Now, I'm sure The Sight have told you otherwise, but I don't want you to swallow." Mar mocks before pouring more gasoline on Jeff. Mar empties both canisters before he begins to walk to the garage door. He turns around to look at Jeff and Ryen. He reaches into his pocket and reveals Jeff's truck keys.

"You know Jeff..." Mar pulls out a match as he opens the door. "Dubstep is pretty...fire!" Mar exclaims before dropping the match, laughing wildly as he does. Mar shuts the door behind him and gets in the truck, where Ray Kiran is sitting in the passenger seat. "Goddammit." Mar groans as he glares at Ray Kiran. They begin to drive away as the house lights on fire, _Secret_ still playing loudly, almost as if it's a calling card for Mar.

 **Plays only happen in Safe Zones. Broadway and other Theaters have been closed and abandoned.**

 **Salem's Home**

Salem continues to sharpen his knives as Jason Sabre hears his walkie talkie static. He pulls it up.

"Say again?" Sabre says into it with a raised eyebrow.

"Jason...we are trapped. Gunpoint. We are at the library in town. Get here asap." Aleister whispers.

"On my way" Jason nods.

"What's wrong?" Salem asks, not looking up from his knives.

"Aleister and the others are being held at gunpoint." Jason informs as he loads his guns.

"Five minutes." Salem simply says as he picks up his backpack and leaves the room.

 **Some countries are no longer under The Sight's control. The United Kingdom as a whole has been free from The Sight for ten years, however, they are currently being ruled by another group.**

 **London, England**

Hundreds of men are walking through the street in a synchronized fashion. All have differences about them, whether it be hairstyles, hair colors, body type, eye color, skin color, and more. However, they all have two things in common. The first is that they are all wearing the same suit. The colors are the same, the styles are the same, even the ties are exactly the same.

The other is that they don't have a mouth.


	6. The Ace's Question

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!**

 **London, England**

A mouthless man lies in bed as his curtains are drawn open, letting the sunlight in. He has black hair with long bangs. He has fair skin and is quite the looker, minus, well, the mouth.

"WAKE UP." A robotic voice comes from his alarm, waking him up. He opens his eyes to reveal dark blue eyes. He sits up, revealing a black prison jumpsuit with the label 'MS 20-4' on the right pec. He changes into the same suit as the rest of the men before grabbing a small notebook, which he puts in his blazer pocket.

He hears a knock on his door. He goes downstairs and opens it, revealing a woman wearing a white dress that goes down to her knees. The dress also has lace sleeves covering the shoulders and black straps. She also wears a black bowtie around her neck and black high heels. She has long ginger hair in a curled style. She has lovely dark green eyes and has freckles over the bridge of her nose. She has fair skin and is quite the beauty. MS 20-4's eyes brighten up when he sees her.

' _How are you today?'_

-The woman writes on her notebook and shows MS 20-4.

' _Tired. I just woke up. I-'_

-MS 20-4 scribbles out what he was going to write-

' _Are you busy today?'_

-MS 20-4 shows her and she thinks for a moment before beginning to write.

' _I don't think so. Did you want to do something?'_

-She writes back.

' _I wouldn't mind a stroll through the park. Would you like to join me?'_

-MS 20-4 shows her with joy in his eyes.

' _I'd be delighted to!'_

-She writes back and...smiles?

 **The Equinox Safe Zone and The Sight Haven Safe Zone are responsible for any and all Ammunition and Weaponry used by The Sight.**

 **Salem's House**

Jason Sabre waits impatiently for Salem Erebus, who finally comes out in a different outfit. He has camouflage cargo pants, which are tucked into dark green combat boots. He is wearing a sand colored t-shirt, which would usually be under his military jacket. Salem also has a gun holstered at his hip. He has his long hair in a ponytail. He sits on the couch and ties his boots before grabbing a small flashlight and putting it in his pocket.

"Let's go." Salem calmly commands as he grabs a set of keys. They walk out of the house and go around to the back, where a black pickup truck sits. It is covered in dirt, but otherwise looks to be in great condition. The model is anyone's guess, as any logos or names have been removed. Salem gets in the driver's seat as Sabre gets in the passenger's seat. Salem starts the truck as the radio turns on. Salem reaches up into the visor and pulls out a CD, which he puts in the radio. The first song that plays is _Far From Home_ by Five Finger Death Punch. With that, they drive off towards Sabre's group.

 **The Sangre Roja Safe Zone is where medications are produced mostly. However, a small percentage of medicine is made by Sight Haven.**

 **London, England**

MS 20-4 and the ginger woman are sitting at a small wooden table. A man wearing full body armor with an assault rifle strapped to his side walks over with a platter of food. He puts a small steak, fries, and a Coca-Cola in front of MS 20-4 and some chicken tenders, fries, and a Root Beer in front of the ginger. They both look at the guard, he looks around the park.

"Clear." He says after a couple of seconds. He has a notable American accent, but neither take notice. MS 20-4 and the ginger meet eyes before both reach up. They grab something on the right cheek and begin to peel, revealing their mouths. They place skin-colored patches on the table and smile at each other. "MS 20-4 and FS 15-13, I order you to eat without any interruption." The guard commands in a stern voice, causing both MS 20-4 and FS 15-13 to look down and begin to quietly eat. A static comes from the guard's walkie talkie, which is strapped to his chest. "Repeat." The guard asks into the walkie talkie.

"Curfew tonight has been shortened to 18:00." A sinister male voice informs.

"Can I get confirmation?" The guard asks quietly.

"Affirmative." The sinister voice replies.

"Noted." The guard nods.

 **All Safe Zones have running water and a large food supply. This is due to both a water tower in every Zone and a farming portion of the Zones.**

 **Salem and Sabre**

Salem is driving as Sabre is loading his gun. _The Warrior Song (Aer Vis)_ by The Warrior Song Project is playing as Salem hits the door with his fist to the beat and lips the words to the song. As the song ends, they pull into the parking lot for an old library.

"Oh, you couldn't just come here for books yourself?" Sabre sarcastically comments. "No, just endanger my group instead. That's way better."

"I'm not appreciating the sarcasm, boy." Salem calmly responds as he pulls out his pistol and flashlight. They get out of the truck and keep their guns up. They carefully open the front door and Salem turns on his flashlight, as there are no lights. Salem takes the lead as Sabre follows close behind. They get to the reception desk before a quiet click is heard. Salem quickly turns around and points his gun at a giant woman.

"Not one step closer, assholes." A 7'1 woman warns as she has a gun to Arieana's head. Aleister, Arie, Gov, and Anna are all tied to chairs.

"Put the gun down. We can settle this amicably." Salem calmly commands as Sabre keeps his gun trained on the woman's head.

"Drop the guns. Now." The woman redirects the command.

"What's your name?" Salem asks as he slowly puts his gun on the ground. Sabre hesitantly/reluctantly does the same.

"Sierra Noblesse." She glares as she keeps the gun against Arie's head. "How bout you, Irishman?"

"Silas Frost. I am a ex-soldier and a knower of many subjects." Salem informs, keeping his eyes on her.

"How bout the pretty boy over there?" Sierra nods towards Sabre.

"Jason Sabre" Sabre gets a shit-eating grin as Salem immediately realizes what Sabre is about to do. "Quick question- How the hell are you so ta-" Sabre gets cut off by Salem stomping on his foot. "What the hell, dude?" Sabre whispers angrily at Salem.

"Be polite. We aren't exactly in a favorable position." Salem whispers back. "If I could ask, could you put your gun down as well?" Salem speaks up.

"Not until I know why you are all here." Sierra shakes her head.

"They came to get books for me. They did not mean to disturb you." Salem informs.

"Do you say fe, fi, fo, fum?" Sabre asks before Salem stomps on his foot again.

"What did I just say?" Salem growls.

"Why books?" Sierra asks as she keeps an eye on Sabre.

"I have a medical condition that makes me have a never ending need for knowledge. They had questions for me, so I asked them to get me a couple books." Salem informs as Sierra finally puts her gun away.

"You said you know a lot, right?" Sierra walks up to Salem, who nods. Sabre walks over and begins to untie his group. "Do you know of a safe zone for my son and I?"

"Depends on your opinion of The Sight." Salem replies.

"The Sight took everything from me. I want a place away from them." She looks over and sees her 7 year old son, Sam. Salem looks over at the boy.

"He was born in a safe zone, wasn't he?" Salem asks quietly.

"He was. His father was a Sight Soldier.." Sierra wipes a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry to hear 'was'. I'm sure he is in a better place now." Salem sighs. "Talk to Aleister over there, the man with all the tattoos. He runs a safe zone." Salem directs her to Aleister. Salem begins to leave, but Sabre runs over. They step outside.

"We still need to know our two questions." Sabre informs.

"Don't you mean three?" Salem raises an eyebrow. "I know you still have one that you are hiding."

"Where's Sight Haven?" Sabre asks first.

"Roswell, New Mexico." Salem informs. "The entire city and surrounding area is Sight Haven." As Salem explains this, Aleister leads the rest of the group and the two new members out of the library.

"Next, is he alive?" Aleister asks as everyone but Salem raises their eyebrows in confusion.

"Last time I checked, yes. It has been awhile, however." Salem replies calmly. Everyone looks at Sabre.

"I don't have a question." Sabre shrugs.

"Come with me, boy." Salem begins to walk away. Sabre looks at his group and Aleister nods.

Salem and Sabre stop by the truck. "I seriously don't have a question." Sabre rolls his eyes.

"Yes you do." Salem steps forward. "You want to know what your purpose is with The Freedom Fighters." Salem informs as Sabre's eyes go wide.

"I...yes." Sabre whispers.

"Aleister greatly trusts you. He wouldn't have left you with a stranger like me if he didn't know if you could handle yourself. He knows you can handle yourself well and can lead if you need to. The day will come that Aleister will die. From what I've seen, Aleister is secretly preparing you for the role as his replacement." Salem informs with a slight smile.

"Really?" Sabre smiles as Salem nods. "I...I can't believe it." Sabre chuckles and begins to walk away.

"Jason." Salem calls from behind him. Sabre turns around and catches a walkie talkie. "In case I need you for something. Some training can't be learned through Aleister." Salem informs as Sabre nods and heads back to his group so they can head home.

 **Pizza and Spaghetti are the most common foods in Sight Haven. Hamburgers and Salads are the most common in Equinox. Rice and Steak are the most common in New Sun Safe Zone. Tacos, Enchiladas, and Pork Chops are the most common in Sangre Roja. Ramen and Bacon are the most common in Hellfire.**

 **London, England; That Night**

MS 20-4 and FS 15-13 stand in front of MS 20-4's home. They look at each other with joy in their eyes. They lean forward and press their foreheads together as they hold hands. They reluctantly separate as a voice is heard.

"Curfew has been reached. All civilians are to return home immediately. Anyone found twenty minutes after curfew will be punished to the fullest extent of the law." The sinister voice echoes throughout the city. MS 20-4 and FS 15-13 look at each other one more time before MS 20-4 heads inside his house. He undoes his tie as he climbs the stairs. He begins to change into his sleepwear once he gets to his room. He looks in the mirror before going to bed.

 **Hellfire Safe Zone is the only zone to even attempt to break free from The Sight.**

 **New York City, New York; New Amsterdam Theatre**

Salem Erebus is sat in the front row. The theatre has long since been abandoned, covered in spider webs.

"Oh! It has been too long!" A sweet voice comes from the back before a beautiful young woman, maybe 24-25, with long, curly, brown hair and violet-blue eyes walks out of the back. She is wearing a white dress and has a little blue bottle in her hands.

"It has." Salem nods. She rushes over and sits next to him.

"What can I do you for?" She asks with a big smile.

"I need to know the situation on The King again." Salem informs, causing her to get a frown and turn away from him.

"Why do you always have to be such a heel?" She pouts.

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

"Bull. Sometimes I wonder what's in that noodle you call a head." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on Olive, you know how important this is." Salem pleads.

Olive sighs before turning back towards Salem. "He is dead, but his essence is not." Olive runs a hand through her hair.

"It still doesn't make sense." Salem sits back. "Are you sure he isn't an android?"

"Yessir." She nods.

"Alright." Salem gets up, but so does Olive.

"Are you truly leaving? You know I have not had a guest in ages." Olive pouts again. "I am always all gussied up, yet no one is ever around to see me, ya ding-bat." Olive rolls her eyes as Salem sighs. "Sometimes I just want to pop you right in the kisser."

"Then do it." Salem turns around with a slight smirk. Olive punches him, but it goes right through him, causing her to groan in annoyance. "Exactly."

"That is not fair." Olive sighs and crosses her arms.

"I'll hang around for a little while, okay?" Salem relents.

"For sure, Silas?" Olive's eyes brighten up. Salem sighs and nods. Olive tries to hug him, but she goes right through him. Salem chuckles as Olive snaps her fingers. "Oh shoot!" Olive shakes her head. She notices one of her bangs hanging down and moves it back into place.

"Wanna sit and talk?" Salem sits down. Olive smiles brightly and nods, sitting next to Salem.

 **A/N: I do not own Olive Thomas. She is a real ghost that is known to haunt New Amsterdam Theatre in New York City. She is known to be an incredibly friendly ghost. OC Apps are still open!**


	7. Invitations

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!**

 **2 Days Later; 03/24/38; Manhattan**

Salem Erebus drives his pickup down the road. He stops when he sees Jaden Sennoa sitting against a Military Hummer, blocking the road. Salem looks around, noticing buildings on either side of the road with very little light coming from in between them. Salem pulls the key from the ignition and gets out of his truck. He walks to the front of his pickup and leans against it as Sennoa smirks.

"Hello Silas. How are you doing today?" Sennoa smugly asks as Salem keeps his head tilted down, but his dark blue eyes trained on Sennoa. "Okay. I see you aren't in the best of moods."

"Why did you call me here?" Salem sternly asks, not breaking his glare on Sennoa.

"The King is hosting a little get-together on the 26. He would be quite...upset if you didn't come." Sennoa calmly smiles, but Salem knows exactly what he means by upset. "He would hate it if you turned his invitation down."

"Tell them to lower their weapons." Salem continues to glare. Jaden sighs and raises a fist. Jacob Carry and Cast stand up on separate rooftops and lower their sniper rifles. Sennoa walks towards Salem and hands him a card.

"We expect you to be there. Wouldn't want such a brilliant mind to go to waste, would we?" Sennoa chuckles.

"Tell him I'll be there." Salem mutters. He goes to leave.

"Oh Silas!" Sennoa calls out. Salem stops in front of the driver side door, but doesn't look at Sennoa. "Please freshen up. No one wants to see someone like you looking like an urchin." Sennoa smirks. Salem nods before getting in his truck and driving away.

 _ **I feel so cold**_

 _ **I feel so bold**_

 _ **I feel like I've been deceived**_

 _ **I feel like this eloquent voice has lied to me**_

 _ **It's not my fault.**_

 _ **I was a soldier**_

 _ **I was a brother**_

 _ **I was a warrior**_

 _ **Now I'm just a puppet**_

 _ **It's not my fault.**_

 _ **I feel myself suffocating**_

 _ **I can feel my consciousness dissipating**_

 _ **I try to fight your dictation**_

 _ **But I have to now meet my damnation**_

 _ **It's all my fault.**_

 **Sight Haven**

Evan Neal is sitting at his desk when his door opens. He looks up to see Kenneth Angel.

"The soldiers have located this 'Mar'. Shall we go with them?" Kenneth asks.

"Yes. See if Victor would mind checking up on Hellfire. Maybe we can invite that new 'leader' to the King's Party." Evan stands up and stretches.

As they leave, someone slides open the window and steps into the room. They are wearing all black, with a black hoodie and bandana cover their face. The person makes sure Evan and Angel are gone before checking the filing cabinet, looking for something. They pull out a file and carefully shut the cabinet before leaving through the window, shutting it as they do.

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

Victor Constantine begins to walk towards the Safe Zone, wearing his gold Comedy mask. The second he gets to the actual colony, Draven Powell storms towards him. He has the KA Knife in his hand and is twirling it with one hand.

"Ah you must be Draven" Victor stares at Draven, who stops in front of him.

"You are Victor Constantine, correct?" Draven mutters, ready to open the KA Knife at any moment.

"But of course. I am here with an invitation." Victor calmly states before handing Draven a letter. Instead of opening it, Draven simply stares at it.

"What's the invitation for?" Draven looks up at Victor.

"The King is quite impressed by you. He would like you to induct you into his circle and provide you and your group with any necessary equipment." Victor informs, his calm composure almost frightening.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Draven leans against a tree.

"Because..." Victor leans close, removing his mask to reveal a smile, "The King himself is going to be there. He wouldn't appear otherwise. He is a busy man after all."

"Fine, but if I even sense like something bad is going to happen, this knife," Draven points the KA Knife at Victor, "is going straight in your throat."

"Understood." Victor nods, still incredibly calm. "The address and date are in the invitation. I know The King is excited to see you." Victor puts his mask back on and leaves, Draven watching as he does.

 **London, England**

"WAKE UP." A robotic voice shouts from the alarm clock. MS 20-4 wakes up calmly and gets dressed into his suit. He grabs his notepad and leaves his house. He walks to the park, waving at any passerby's as he does. When he gets to the park, he sees two men playing soccer.

They are MS 15-5 (brown skin, buzz cut, brown eyes, lean body, and 6'0") and MG 14-5 (fair skin, blond hair slicked back with a few strands hanging down, dark green eyes, slim body, and 5'9"). MS 20-4 walks over to them and they all do a complex handshake. When they finish, they all begin playing soccer until a woman is thrown into the field by guards.

"The Silence demands no one removes their Silencers!" A guard yells at the woman.

"I'm sorry! Please!" The English woman cries.

"I want everyone to gather around and watch what happens when you don't follow the rules." Another guard yells. "You," He points at a guard leaning against a wall, "gather everyone around the park and bring them here."

"Yes sir..." The guard nods and reluctantly does as he is told. MS 20-4 notices that this guard has an American accent, the same one from his date with FS 15-13.

Once the silent crowd has gathered, the guards lift up the woman and tie rope around her wrists and neck Each guard takes one end of each rope, with the American one getting the end of the neck rope. While all the guards pull on the ends, the American one takes it easy, showing pity for the woman. Once her shoulders have been pulled out and she has cried out in pain, the commanding officer stabs her on the top of her head, killing her instantly.

MS 20-4, MS 15-5, and MG 14-5 wipe tears away as the guards drag away the body, throwing it in a river.

 **Silence Guard Hold**

The American Guard punches out, ending his shift. He begins to remove his uniform, revealing an African American man with dark brown eyes, trimmed sideburns and mustache, as well as a beard only covering his chin. He has black low cut hair. He is 6'4" and 228lbs. He is Cedric J. Hawkins, a.k.a. CJ Hawk.

"Checking out, CJ?" One of the other guards ask.

"Yeah, I'm heading home." Cedric nods, tired.

"Did you see that bitch that we killed? She was smokin'" The guard laughs.

"I wish we didn't have to kill her." Cedric sighs.

"Don't talk like that, mate." The guard leans close. "Respect The Silence and you get to speak, don't forget it. You don't want Re-V after you." The guard slaps Cedric in the chest before walking away.

"I know." Cedric sighs before grabbing his uniform and putting it in his locker. He puts on his suit and tie before leaving the room. On his walk home, he sees couples walking, unable to speak to each other, never hearing their love's voice. It disgusts him...but what could he do? He's just one man...a Silent Guard at that. Cedric gets to his house-

"Ya big dummy!" A man resembling Cedric, only bigger and more muscular, yells at him as he enters. "I heard ya took it easy on a criminal today! That deserves twenty over the ass!"

"I'm a grown man, Dad." Cedric sighs. Cedric's Dad, the great Papa Hawk, is a higher up in The Silence, which means that he doesn't get muted like most people outside of the Silent Guard.

"Don't you talk back to me! No wonder why I drink! I would ask you to grab me another can, but you'd probably drop it like you did that one time with the water!" Papa Hawk yells.

"Dad, the water was twice my size. Why did you even need that much water?" Cedric groans.

"If you talk back again, it's forty over the ass! I will not stand for this insubordination, ya big dummy!" Papa Hawk takes off his belt.

"I'm going to my room." Cedric sighs and walks up the steps. Papa Hawk rolls his eyes and drops his belt. He sits down in his recliner to watch his favorite sitcoms.

Cedric gets to his room and locks the door behind him. He walks over to his mirror and looks at himself.

"Why can't I just leave..?" Cedric asks himself. "The Silence is horrible, but I still work with them... Why..?"

 **Two Miles Outside Sight Haven**

Evan Neal and Kenneth Angel lead a small militia into an abandoned building.

"Oh are you new friends?" Ray Kiran asks, potato chips in both hands. Kenneth Angel knocks him out with his cane, as in he tapped Ray Kiran in the stomach and Ray Kiran was so weak that it caused him to lose consciousness.

"Thank you god!" Mar exclaims from a doorway. Everyone immediately points their guns at him. Mar replies by pointing finger guns at Evan Neal and Kenneth Angel. "Pew pew." Mar pretends to shoot Neal and Angel.

"You are under arrest for crimes against The Sight." Evan Neal calmly informs, a smirk on his face.

"...Pew Pew." Mar points both finger guns at Evan and pretends to shoot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan glares, "Don't you realize what's happening here?"

"Oh I do." Mar smiles brightly. "I'm just not gonna take a virgin Pimp," Mar points at Evan's pimp cane, "a robot dude with stainless steel bones," Mar now points at Kenneth, "and a group of humans- Dude, you guys literally have androids? Why do you even bring humans with you? Seems really stupid." Mar raises his hands as the guns get closer to his face.

"You are coming with us." Angel informs, tapping his cane against the cement.

"Okay... Can I say no?" Mar raises his eyebrows and smiles widely.

"What? No! You don't have a choice in being arrested!" Neal yells.

"Damn. Well, cuff me coppers." Mar dramatically places his hands out in front of him. Someone from the militia ties Mar's wrists together with rope. "Tighter." Mar smirks, causing the guard to look at him in confusion, "Sorry...force of habit." Mar rolls his eyes and chuckles. The guards push Mar out of the door and he hits the cement. "I know how to walk, you know." Mar groans as he slowly gets to his feet. Neal and Angel lead the guards to the truck, where they throw Mar into the back of.

 **Elsewhere**

Seth Sullivan is walking back to his camp with Russell Black. Black is carrying a backpack of food, which they had just scavenged.

"Drop it." Chris Wolf's voice is heard. Seth raises his eyebrows, interested.

"Bitch, you better make me." Seth chuckles.

"Don't tempt me." Wolf growls. Seth looks around, trying to find Chris. He is unable to see him, though.

"Come out and play, No Name." Seth pulls out his revolver and slowly aims it at the spot where Chris' voice is coming from. Next thing he knows, him and Russell are surrounded by people in gas masks, all of whom have AK-47's aimed at the two. Chris Wolf and Scarlet finally appear, walking out from behind a wall.

"Drop your weapons and food." Chris glares.

"Didn't I say make me?" Seth cocks his head to the side.

"You run the Cobra Camp, right?" Scarlet asks calmly. "We will go in there and kill your...precious...snakes." Scarlet mutters, slowly raising her AR-15 and aiming it at Seth.

Seth takes a deep breath before nodding. Him and Russell set down their weapons and the supplies. Chris whistles and some of his people grab Seth and Russell's belongings. Two of them pat down the two Cobra members to make sure they aren't hiding anything. One of them catches Seth with a knife. Seth immediately draws it and slits the man's throat before Chris Wolf shoots him in the stomach.

Russell tries to defend Seth, but he is viciously killed by Wolf's group, filling Russell with lead. Seth begins to bleed out before Chris' men grab him and his stuff and drag him away with them.

 **Freedom Fighters' Base**

Jason Sabre is sitting on a bench, looking at the walkie talkie from Salem. Arieana Aryn walks over and sits by him.

"Have you heard from him?" Arie asks.

"Not recently. He told me earlier that he has something to take care of, but that was hours ago." Jason sighs.

"I'm sure he's okay." Arie puts a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He is. I know it. I'm just worried about this business-"

"Jason." Salem's voice comes through the walkie talkie.

"What's up, Salem?" Jason stands up and listens.

"If you don't hear back from me within a week, tell Aleister that the 'Sun Is Off'." Salem informs.

"Umm...what?" Jason replies, confused.

"He will know what it means. Trust me on this, kid." Salem mutters. "Talk later...I hope."

Jason puts the walkie talkie in his pocket before-

"OW! MY TOE!" Detrick screams, having hit his toe on a rock. "NO ONE HAS EVER FELT THIS MUCH PAIN EVER! I'M GOING TO NEED SO MANY BANDAGES!"

"Fucking idiot." Sabre groans before walking away.

"Oh Jason! Wait up bro!" Detrick rubs his foot before chasing after Jason. When Detrick finally catches up, he greets his friend. "Hey Jason. What's been going on with you?"

"Well, I haven't been bitching about hurting my toe. Other than that, nothing." Jason raises an eyebrow, mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't understand such pain." Detrick shrugs. "I'm a doctor, I know."

"Detrick, bandages don't make you a doctor. Training does." Jason begins to walk away, but Detrick stops him.

"Listen man," Detrick leans close, "between you and me, Doc and Widow went scavenging earlier."

"Does Aleister know?" Sabre whispers.

"No, they told me not to tell anyone." Detrick replies.

"You suck at keeping secrets." Sabre hisses.

"I know!" Detrick scream-whispers.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"They should've been back by now." Detrick sighs.

"Arie and I will go after them. Where did they go?" Sabre nods.

"Towards the place where they encountered Wolf last time."

"Are they fucking stupid? Fine, we will be back by tomorrow." Sabre looks up at the setting sun. He grabs Arieana and they head out, hoping that they aren't too late…


	8. My Name

**03/25/38; Outside Chris Wolf's Camp**

Arieana Aryn and Jason Sabre are sneaking around.

"I mean, fuck, could they be stupider?!" Sabre growls.

"Jason, they were just worrying about supplies. We are low after all." Arie mutters.

"I know, but of all places, they went to the place where they got mugged by that Wolf guy." Sabre rolls his eyes.

"Chris has been a thorn in our side for months, maybe even a year now. Anywhere we could go for supplies, he probably already has men stationed there." Arie sighs. They notice two of Chris' guys walking down the path and hide behind a tree. They wait for the guards to pass before coming out and continuing to head towards Wolf's camp.

 **Inside Wolf's Camp**

Seth Sullivan wakes up, bandaged up with some gauze pads over his wound. He tries to sit up, but feels a sharp pain in the wound. Of-fucking-course Chris wouldn't give him a painkiller. Seth leans against the wall and uses it to painfully prop himself up.

The door opens and Scarlet walks in, smiling. "Oh, you've finally awaken." Scarlet leans against the doorframe.

"Where's Russell..?" Seth glares.

"Really... _really_ dead." Scarlet smirks.

"I will fucking kill you..." Seth tries to get up, but falls to the floor, the wound to painful.

"Uh huh. I can't wait to see how." Scarlet nods sarcastically.

"Why am I here..?" Seth asks as he sits against the bed.

"Chris is getting real tired of your little drug trade interfering with his territory." Scarlet pulls a chair front of Seth and sits down. "He wants a cut."

"Are you fucking serious? You shot me over me going into wherever the fuck he thinks his territory is? Does he piss there or something?" Seth shakes his head.

"Bitch..." Scarlet pulls out Seth's revolver and places it against his temple, "Chris runs this world. You, The Freedom Fighters, The Sight, The Defiant, all of you will see that soon enough." Scarlet warns.

"T-The Defiant?" Seth cocks his head to the side.

"Not important. What is important is Chris' cut. How does 90-10 sound? Chris getting the 90 of course." Scarlet asks, loading the revolver.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Seth glares.

"That can be arranged." Scarlet smiles.

"No." Chris Wolf enters into the room. "I want him alive. I want him to make me money. I'm going to start getting rations from those Sight assholes and I need money to do so." Chris rips the revolver away from Scarlet. "I'm only going to say this once- 60-40, you get to live. I'm not going to take all of it, just enough so I can help _my_ people."

"Why should I? Why would I give you my money? Why don't I just inform The Sight Three of your actions and have them come and kill their little pup?" Seth smirks.

"Because...I know The Sight is cracking down on you for the drugs. We can help each other out here. You sell drugs, I pretend to not know, The Sight is none the wiser." Chris offers his hand.

Seth looks at his hand. "60-40?" Seth sighs as Chris nods. Seth shakes Chris' hand.

"Now, take your stuff, get the hell out of here, and if you even think of double crossing me, I will make sure to make nice boots out of your snake collection." Chris warns. Seth glares, but takes his stuff and stumbles out of the room.

 **Outside The Camp**

Arie and Jason are almost at the camp when their walkie's go off.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Detrick's voice comes over.

"I swear to god, Detrick..." Jason growls.

"...Well if you are going to use that tone, I'm not gonna talk to you." Detrick replies coldly.

"Detrick, can you tell me at least?" Arie asks.

"Doc and Widow just got back..." Detrick informs with a nervous chuckle.

"Detrick." Jason sighs, "I'm going to kill you."

"Jason, look!" Arie slaps Jason in the chest before pointing at a limping Seth Sullivan. They put their walkie's away before running over to help. They lead him back to their camp, where Detrick checks up on him.

"This looks really bad..." Detrick mutters before digging through his cabinets. "He needs-"

"If you say bandages, I will seriously kill you. I will literally throw our friendship away." Sabre warns.

"Painkillers." Detrick reveals a couple of painkillers. "I might have to check if the bullet is still in, which might require some anesthesia and some light surgery." Detrick hands Seth the pills.

"Chris Wolf is a fucking asshole. Can't wait to slit his goddamn throat." Seth groans.

"If you plan on killing him, you aren't getting any of our help." Aleister leans against the doorframe.

"Oh yeah, our leader's a pacifist." Sabre shakes his head.

"Jason." Aleister glares and Sabre looks away. "Seth, a close friend of mine used to tell me- An eye for an eye and the world goes blind. He would tell me that killing one who killed another won't solve anything. We would be up against Sight forces and we would be disabling them so they had a chance to change for the better." Aleister walks over. "Maim, injure, break, and mutilate...but never kill." Aleister sits in front of Seth. "You kill Chris, you could put yourself in a war against his guys. Then, more loss. More death. More tragedy and mourning."

"So I shouldn't gut him like a fish and feed him to my snakes?" Seth deadpans.

"No." Aleister shakes his head. "You can hurt him as much as you want, but sparing him will make you better, more honorable, more of a man." Aleister stands up. "That is what The Freedom Fighters stand for: Helping everyone, even those who don't deserve it."

 **London, England; Night Time**

Cedric Hawkins is jogging when he sees MS 20-4 staring into the lake. Cedric wipes his forehead before walking over.

"Isn't it past your curfew?" Cedric asks and MS 20-4's eyes go wide. "I'm kidding. I'm not on duty, so I don't care. I'm Cedric Hawkins, although friends call me CJ Hawk." Cedric offers his hand. "You are?" Cedric keeps his hand outstretched as MS 20-4 raises an eyebrow. "Come on, I won't tell if you don't. I could just call you MS T-D, but that sounds improper." Cedric smirks. MS 20-4 looks around before hesitantly reaching up and removing his Silencer. He nervously shakes Cedric's hand.

"Thomas Davies." He replies in an English accent. His voice is gravelly.

"Nice to meet you, Thomas." Cedric smiles. "You do know it is pass curfew though?"

"I...I know. I just...wanted some freedom is all." Thomas looks into the lake again, obviously enjoying seeing his full face again.

"Boy tell me about it." Cedric sighs. "You'd think I was living the dream being a guard. I wish I was doing something actually good."

"You doubt your work?" Thomas raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. We killed an innocent woman yesterday. We can't be the good guys and I hate it." Cedric sits down. Thomas sits beside him.

"Is good even a thing anymore? We got free of The Sight, only for The Silence to turn on us and enslave us." Thomas runs a hand through his hair.

"I became a guard then. I thought I was helping. Then, we got the orders to enforce strict rules and regulations. A couple of guard quit, but..." Cedric looks down.

"Went missing?" Thomas skips a rock on the water.

"Yeah. I know the same would happen to me if I quit." Cedric suddenly realizes something. "You aren't like a lot of the others. Most others are completely fine with being controlled. Why aren't you?"

"Because of her." Thomas reaches into his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and FS 15-13. "The love of my life. We've known each other since we were mere children."

"What's her name?" Cedric asks as he looks at the photo.

"Olivia," Thomas replies, "I haven't heard her voice in years, since The Silence took control. Her voice has probably changed since then. We didn't start datin' till a year ago. To be honest, I dream of simply kissing her and taking her to a place where we can be free. I would honestly take The Sight of these arseholes." Thomas sighs.

"Than it's settled." Cedric stands up. Thomas looks up at him. "We are gonna be friends and we are going to find a way to bring down The Silence."

"You sure about that one, mate?" Thomas raises an eyebrow as he stands up. "I want to, but do you even know who the leader is?"

"Fair point, but not an impossible thing to find out." Cedric offers his hand. "We can do this. We will make this a better place...together."

Thomas looks at Cedric's hand before smiling. He shakes it.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow night." Cedric smirks. Thomas nods and puts his Silencer back on. They walk separate ways, Thomas staying to the shadows to avoid any active patrols.

 **Cobra Camp; Midnight**

Seth finally gets home and The Cobra Camp checks on him.

"What happened?" Genocide asks as Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace help Seth into his tent.

"Fucking Chris Wolf..." Seth mutters before taking some more pain pills.

"How many bullets should this fooking arsehole take?" Loki Malphas loads his gun.

"None...not yet..." Seth leans against his bed. "I think we can get some shit by working these Freedom Fighters. After that...everyone is getting a bullet." Seth glares as Sully the Snake slithers up his arm and around his neck.

 **03/26/38; Sight Haven**

Silas Frost, formerly known as Salem, sees the party has started outside. He knows that can never be good, eyeing the lake used for drowning enemies of The Sight. He notices that The King hasn't appeared yet. Silas' hair is neatly combed back and his beard has been shaven short to a neat look. He is wearing a completely black suit.

"Silas Frost, how are you today?" A woman addresses him. She is 5'8 with a curvy/athletic build and light brown skin. She's got light brown eyes and long dark wavy hair. She is wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Katarina Love." Silas nods, looking around the party.

"Don't be so cold, Silas. I asked you how you are." Love glares. At this point, The Shield walk up and Seth places an arm around Love.

"You giving her troubles, Frost." Seth glares.

"...No." Silas glares back before walking away, trying to find The King.

 **Interrogation Room**

Mar is sitting at a table, drawing on a piece of paper.

"Is...is he drawing?" Evan cocks his head to the side.

"Get in there. Make him write down his reasons rather then drawing pretty pictures." Kenneth nods to the door before walking away. Evan enters the room with two guards.

 **Party**

Draven finally appears, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. He shakes hands with a few people, including Victor Constantine. He catches Kenneth Angel and shakes his hand. Kenneth points Draven in the direction of The King. Draven heads towards him, not noticing everyone glaring at him as he passes.

He finally approaches The King himself. The King turns to face him. He has grey hair and a beard, which he keeps well-groomed. He is imposing and muscular, being 6'11 and 295 lbs. He has stormy grey eyes. He is wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt. He is sipping on an Old Fashioned.

"You are The King, right?" Draven offers his hand. The King shakes it and gives him a friendly hug.

"Correct, but you can call me Richard Ryder." He introduces himself. "Draven Powell, I assume?"

"I am I am." Draven nods. "I heard you wanted to form a partnership. See, my people only need weapons so we can defend our-"

"Uh uh uh." Richard holds up his hand. "I'm afraid that in the world of business, plans change." Richard places a hand on Draven's shoulder before everyone, including Constantine, grabs Draven and pulls him into the lake. He tries to struggle, but it's too many people. The last sight Draven sees is Richard Ryder raising his drink before taking a sip.

 **Interrogation Room**

Evan Neal and the two guards enter the room and Mar looks up, smiling. He lifts the paper to reveal a smiley face.

"I call him Paul and-" Mar starts out, but Evan grabs the paper and crumbles it up. "PAUL NO!" Mar yells dramatically.

"Why'd you do it?" Evan slams a hand on the table.

"You're a dickless bitch boy." Mar sits back.

"You can either tell me why...or we can force you to." Evan reveals pliers.

"Evan...you think you are in control here and it's adorable." Mar smirks.

Evan breaks out laughing, "Of course I'm in control! We caught you! We brought you in! We-"

"I let you." Mar smiles sinisterly.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Evan nods sarcastically. Mar stands up, completely serious, and pulls a loaded pistol out from the back of his jeans. He sets it on the table as Evan's eyes go wide.

"Evan, did you really think that after months of not evening knowing my appearance, that you just so happened to find me?" Mar chuckles. "Evan, who is in control here? Who is really in control here?"

 **Party; Now inside the building on the second floor.**

Silas Frost approaches Richard Ryder. "Silas, my old friend! How have you be-" Richard goes for a hug, but Silas raises a hand.

"Why am I here?" Silas glares.

"I wanted to show you something. Please go to my backroom." Richard points towards a hallway. Silas nods and starts heading that way. He notices Kenneth and Victor following him. Silas secretly pulls out the walkie talkie.

"Jason." Silas whispers.

"Yeah? What's up? I'm trying to eat." Jason replies, annoyed.

"The Sun is Off." Silas whispers before dropping the walkie talkie as he reaches the end of the hall. He turns and before he can react, Kenneth puts a syringe in his neck and injects him with a chemical, knocking Silas Frost out.

They drag him away, no one noticing.

 **Interrogation Room**

"Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc." Mar taps the pencil on the table with each word, smiling evilly at Evan. Evan can't take the tension anymore.

"You two, watch him. I'm going to tell the King." Evan tells the guards before leaving the room. Mar smiles at them.

 **Party**

Richard Ryder lifts his glass as everyone looks at him. Before he can say anything, a loud and annoying crying sound is heard. Ray Kiran rushes into the room with C4 strapped to his chest and his arms tied behind his back. He is crying in a very ugly fashion. Before anyone can react, he explodes. The blast not only kills anyone nearby, but also blows a hole in both the floor and the wall. Before anyone can react, a giant man, around 6'5"-6'6", climbs up on the ledge. He is wearing a juggernaut suit and is duel wielding sub-machine guns. He starts to fire into the crowd, killing even more guests. Kenneth lunges in front of Ryder, taking all the bullets. Ryder collapses, pretending to be dead.

The giant man drops the now-empty guns and walks towards the interrogation room. He opens the door and Mar is leaning against the wall, twirling a bloody pencil. The two guards are brutally stabbed in the face, their faces mutilated and distorted.

"Ready to go, Belial?" Mar asks. They begin to walk through the building and get to the ledge. Belial jumps down as Mar looks back, seeing Richard glare at him. "See you soon, King!" Mar breaks out laughing before falling straight back off the ledge. Ryder runs over to see a semi-truck driving away, Mar lying on the trailer. He screams in anger as it disappears over the horizon.


	9. A Threat

**03/29/38; Sight Haven**

Draven Powell wakes up on a couch. The world is spinning around him and the lights are blinding him. He tries to sit up, but immediately feels lightheaded. He stays lying down, but can't help but wonder what happened. Last thing he remembers, The Sight was trying to drown him. How did he get here? How long has he been out? Is this heaven? Hell? Maybe some weird purgatory?

"Oh good, you're awake." A woman exclaims. Draven weakly looks over to see a woman with long, brown hair. Her hair is in a ponytail with a couple of her bangs hanging down on either side. She has fair skin and a petite figure. She is wearing a white t-shirt and black yoga pants. She is standing in the door frame to the kitchen.

"W...where am I..?" Draven groans as he looks around.

"I found you in the lake. I snuck you back to my house. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to...well...wake up." She sits on the floor in front of him.

"How long have I been out..?" Draven slowly sits up with the woman's help.

"Four days." She calmly informs.

"WHAT?!" Draven yells. "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Okay, first, calm the hell down." The woman raises a hand. "Second, we are in Sight Haven."

"No...No..." Draven shakes his head. "I need to get out of here..."

"Why?" The woman asks, confused.

"I have to get back to Hellfire." Draven informs.

"Wait...you're from Hellfire? Do you know Draven Powell?" She asks, excited now.

"That would be me." Draven informs and she gets a big smile on her face.

"A lot of us have heard of you freeing your zone! Did you really do it?" She sits next to him on the couch and grins eagerly.

"I did...I was brought here for The King's party, only for them to try and drown me." Draven sits back. "That's why I need to get back. I can't let Hellfire be taken back."

"Look, I can help you..." She takes a deep breath, "just take me with you..."

"Well, I don't know your name, so I'm not sure if you are an ally or if you are related to a Sight operative." Draven raises an eyebrow.

"Sabrina!" She offers her hand. "Sabrina Royale! I grew up here, in Sight Haven, but I'm the only one left from my friend group." Sabrina informs, sad. "I used to hang out with two guys, but one escaped and the other was exiled."

"Is that how you know how to get out?" Draven now sits up and turns towards her.

"Yes! We have to wait until the first of the month, though. That's when the guards are in the shortest supply. That night, most guards are delivering supplies to the other zones." Sabrina informs.

"So two days?" Draven raises an eyebrow. "Isn't there a quicker way?"

"There is one, but they don't come around often, so we have to wait till the first." Sabrina shakes her head.

 **Sight Offices**

Kenneth Angel and Evan Neal are going through reports in front of a giant mirror.

"How many prisoners do we have?" Evan asks, reading off a check list.

"127. 93 are men, 34 are women." Kenneth informs before hitting a switch. The mirror turns into a window and a person is on the other side, sitting at a table and facing away from them, probably unable to see them.

"Uh...Kenneth..." Evan notices something.

"Yes?" Kenneth doesn't look away from the man.

"How many people are in the New Sun Safe Zone?" Evan nervously asks.

"1,329. By far, New Sun Safe Zone is our largest Safe Zone." Kenneth casually replies. "Why?"

"This report says 1,229." Evan mutters.

"One hundred people are missing?" Kenneth raises an eyebrow before grabbing the report. "How does that happen?"

 **Elsewhere**

"You know, it took you a while to come and get me." Mar informs as the semi stops. Belial takes off his helmet to reveal pale skin like Mar's. He has dark brown eyes and long, black hair.

"I got stuck in traffic, Mar." Belial steps out of the truck. Belial, unlike Mar's medium pitch voice, has a deep and powerful voice.

"Did you now? How many cars were there?" Mar asks, interested. They begin to walk towards a building. When Belial opens the door, one hundred people are strapped to the walls, crying and pleading for freedom. They are all wearing blindfolds. One, however, is not panicking whatsoever. "Wow, traffic is at a standstill." Mar notices the calm one, a young woman who is maybe 17 at most. "Uh 'xcuse me, you do realize you are gonna be really really dead soon, right?" Mar whispers to her and nudges her. "If you could be a little bit panicked, that would be great. You are kinda killing my buzz."

"Oh, I'm fine with this." She happily says back.

"Ooo! I like her!" Mar smiles widely. "She is definitely dying last!" Mar smirks at Belial, who nods. "Alright everyone! Hi, I'm Mar and welcome to group therapy!" Mar claps his hands together and makes a big smile, "Just kidding! I'm using all of you as trade currency! The Sight has one of our people, so either you all die or we get her back! Yaaay!" Mar laughs before looking at Belial. "Load them up. By the way, are my CD's in the truck?"

"You know they are." Belial starts grabbing prisoners and throwing them in the trailer.

 **Sight Haven**

Inside the room behind the mirror sits Silas Frost. He has a spoon sitting in front of him, but no food. A metronome echoes in the room.

"Anything?" Richard Ryder asks Kenneth and Evan.

"Nada." Evan shakes his head. Richard sighs and enters the room, shutting the metal door behind him.

"Hello Silas, how are-"

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Silas glares.

"Silas, I have done a lot of research in my life. I perfected artificial intelligence, provided cures for multiple diseases, and so so much more." Richard sits down opposite of Silas. "One thing I haven't been able to prove nor provide is...psychic ability."

"Why am I here?!" Silas repeats, filled with rage.

"Silas, I realized something- If anyone could do it, it's you." Ryder smirks. "Your mind is quite powerful, why couldn't you? If you want freedom...bend this spoon without physical contact." Ryder pushes the spoon towards him.

"You...you've got to be kidding me." Silas glares.

"Or...or we can burn down that little theater you like to visit." Ryder leans back and Silas' glare intensifies. "You know, that ghost in there will never find peace if we do that. I think I might just-"

"Fine!" Silas slams a fist on the table. "I'll try my damndest."

"That's what I like to hear." Ryder stands up and pats Silas on the back before leaving.

 **Outside Sight Haven**

The Semi pulls up a ways away from the wall. Almost immediately, Victor Constantine peeks over with a megaphone.

"Do not come any closer or you will be killed!" Constantine informs.

"Hi Victor!" Mar pokes out the window and waves. He has connected the CB Radio to an intercom.

"Mar is on the premises! I repeat, Mar is on the premises!" Victor yells. By the time Victor returns with soldiers to the top of the wall, Mar and Belial have brought all the prisoners out of the trailer and have them kneeling in front of the semi.

"Do you know who owns these people? I would like to file a complaint for negligence." Mar says into the intercom.

"Are those-" Victor starts out, but Mar cuts him off.

"The people from one of your Safe Zones? I think so... Belial?" Mar looks over at Belial, who nods. "Yes, they are. Want me to take a message? They are a bit too emotional to talk, well except for one, she's my favorite." Mar chuckles.

"What do you want?" Victor hesitantly asks.

"Well, first, I would like two quarts of ice cream, preferably rocky road, but chocolate is cool too. Also, three full hams, I get hungry. And..." Mar looks over at Belial. "Do you want anything?" Mar asks and Belial shakes his head. "That will be all- Oh, also, you have one of my buddies in your prison, so if you could get her, than you won't get all these people back dead." Mar smiles sinisterly.

"Do you really think that you can threaten-" Victor starts out, but this time, Mar pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the prisoners in the back of the head. He glares up at Victor.

"Do as I say." Mar glares, no sign of happiness or even insanity in his expression.

"I will not bend to your-" Mar shoots a second in the back of the head. "Jesus Mar! Enough! What's her name?" Victor raises his hands.

"Idrina Mine...Minerv...Belial?" Mar looks over.

"Minervudottir." Belial mutters.

"That one. Bring her to me and, let's say, every minute I will kill another prisoner." Mar informs. As Victor storms off, he hears Mar say something else, "scratch that. Every thirty seconds, I will kill someone. Belial, keep count for me." Mar loads his gun.

"Thirty seconds have passed." Belial informs after the time has allotted.

"Fantastic." Mar shoots another prisoner.

"Thirty seconds have passed." Belial informs again.

"Thanks babe." Mar smirks and shoots yet another.

"Fucking get her here now!" Victor screams as he opens the front gate.

"25. 26. 27. 28. 29." Belial counts out loud. Victor and a couple of guards rush out with a woman in a straight jacket. She has pale skin. Her hair is red and black and is in pigtails. She has brown eyes. She also has a slightly curvaceous build. She is quite attractive, if you can look past the insane look in her eyes. She is 5'10", the same height as Mar. "30."

"Great." Mar shoots one more prisoner in front of Victor. "Idrina, did they hurt you?"

"This jacket is a bit tight in the wrists." She calmly states.

"Love it." Mar nods. "Hand her over and in return, you get your people back." Mar informs as Belial heads back to the truck.

"Alright.." Victor mutters before slowly pushing Idrina towards Mar.

"Missed you babe" Idrina smiles when she gets to Mar.

"Oof." Mar chuckles. He turns to leave, but stops. "Oh, I almost forgot... where's my ice cream and hams?" Mar looks back with an evil grin.

"W-what?" Victor raises an eyebrow.

"Ah well. Belial?" Mar looks over. Belial comes back, two sub-machine guns, one in each hand. He begins to fire into the crowd of prisoners. Victor and the guards manage to save a few, only seven out of the original one hundred survived. By the time Victor and the survivors get back to the walls, Mar, Idrina, and Belial are gone...

 **London, England**

Thomas Davies is walking in the park with Olivia. They are holding hands and she is resting her head on his shoulder. They notice a guard watching them. The guard secretly shows a hang loose sign, the sign that Cedric used to show Thomas who he is. Thomas walks by and slips a note in Cedric's hand. As Thomas and Olivia walk away, Olivia none the wiser, Cedric reads the note.

 _Meet me at the pier tonight. Big discovery. Stay safe and keep me covered._

 _TD_

Cedric nods before tearing the note into several small pieces and slowly throwing them away, making sure that they go into trash cans that are far away from each other.

 **That Night**

Cedric takes the night shift and makes sure that no other guards are around. He sees Thomas sneak out of the shadows and walk towards him.

"The first." Thomas mutters.

"The first?" Cedric leans against a pole.

"A boat is leaving to America. If you can sneak on it, you can get away from The Silence." Thomas informs.

"I'm not leaving. I told you that I would help-"

"You need to leave. Who knows how long it'll be till they find out you are breaking the law. You take this boat, I'll find a way later." Thomas places a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "I promise, CJ. You need to get away, though."

"...alright. I'll do my best." Cedric nods.


	10. Revolt Part 1

**04/01/38; Sight Haven; Night**

Draven Powell and Sabrina Royale prepare to leave. Sabrina gives him his weapons back, most notably the KA Knife. Draven stares at it for a second before sliding it into his pocket. He nods at her and she puts on a backpack carrying her belongings. She shuts off the lights before she and Draven begin to leave. As they sneak through the dark and empty streets, they find two guards. Draven pulls out the KA Knife, ready to kill them, when two arrows come from out of nowhere and kill the guards.

Draven and Sabrina rush over to check that they are dead before looking towards the direction of the arrows. A small group of people with torches are walking down the street and two of them have wooden bows. They are all wearing black jackets and bandanas. Most are wearing camouflage bandanas, but the middle one has a dark red one. They all also have dark red duct tape on the jackets. They are walking towards Draven and Sabrina.

"T...that's them..." Sabrina mutters, awestruck. When these strangers get to them, the middle one hands Sabrina a piece of paper. He has cold gray eyes.

 _For salvation, head true east and you will find a safe place for all._

Sabrina nods and smiles before the strangers head in the same direction Draven and her came from.

"That means that there is a safer way out of Sight Haven. Follow me." Sabrina whispers before they sneak down the street. By the wall, they find a slightly open hatch door. Sabrina carefully opens it to reveal a ladder heading underground. "You go first, I'll make sure it stays open."

"Why?" Draven raises an eyebrow, confused.

"We can't leave them stuck here. This hatch can only be opened on one side. If we shut it, they will be stuck here. They can't. They do so much good, namely helping people out of the city." Sabrina informs before Draven begins to climb down the ladder. Sabrina follows suit and leaves the hatch cracked open slightly.

When they come out on the other end, they are a good ways away from the city. Sabrina looks at the wall, shocked.

"This...is what it looks like from the outside..? It looks a lot safer than it is..." Sabrina mutters. Suddenly, red and yellow fireworks shoot into the sky and a smile appears on her face. "They saved Echo..."

"Echo?" Draven gives her a confused look.

"A prisoner that a lot of us liked. Not much is known about him, but he seems nice when he writes us letters." Sabrina replies. "Looks like they saved him and are bringing him out of Sight Haven."

"Who are 'they'?" Draven asks as they begin to walk away from Sight Haven.

"The Defiant. They are a group of rebels who risk their lives to save Sight Haven citizens." Sabrina informs, happy to even meet The Defiant.

 **04/02/38; Freedom Fighters' Camp**

"I'm just saying that she got back into class because of us." Detrick Cyrus tells Jason Sabre as Arieana Aryn stands beside them.

"And I'm just telling you that you're an idiot." Jason rolls his eyes. "She learned by going on supply runs."

"If I can have a say-" Arieana starts out, but...Evan Neal's truck pulls up. The Freedom Fighters all meet around the truck as Aleister Black and Cain Shepherd walk over. Evan Neal and Kenneth Angel get out and approach.

"What can we help you with..?" Aleister asks, cautious.

"Well, Mr. Black, I think we can help each other." Kenneth leans against his cane as Evan looks around.

"How so?" Cain glares.

"Sorry, we only want to talk to the leader, not some vice guy." Evan chuckles.

"Evan, I have this handled." Kenneth mutters. "Mr. Black, we recently had someone we thought was dead, escape. His name is Draven Powell. Does this name sound familiar?"

"No." Aleister shakes his head slightly.

"Well, if you see him-" Evan starts out.

"Report to us. In return, you will get a year of supplies for your group." Kenneth informs before noticing Arieana. "Ah..."

"W-what?" Arie glares.

"I didn't realize the daughter of the Traitor was here." Kenneth smiles slightly as everyone, minus Kenneth and Evan, freeze. "Guess we will take our leave. Remember the deal." Kenneth mutters before they leave. Aleister looks down and takes a deep breath before heading back to his home.

Arieana is in complete shock...her dad...was the Traitor? The man who betrayed the Freedom Fighters and Aleister?

Arieana sits down to think this over, but notices something. "Zane?" She says when Zane Walker walks by, but he ignores her. "Sierra?" Arie says as Sierra Noblesse walks past her. "Fox?" Anthony Dre dramatically ignores her, looking at himself in a handheld mirror. "Detrick?" Detrick glares, but otherwise ignores her. Arieana hugs her legs and begins to cry when she feels someone sit beside her. She looks over to see Jason Sabre. "J-Jason..?"

"You don't look so good when you're crying, you know." Jason informs. Arie wipes her tears away.

"I...I didn't know...my dad..." Arie whispers.

"Honestly?" Sabre asks and Arie nods. "Do you agree with his actions?"

"No..."

"Are you going to betray the Freedom Fighters?"

"No..."

"Then you are fine. Everyone just needs to calm down. In fact..." Jason stands up and drags Arie over to one of the cars. "Stand here." Sabre commands before he climbs onto the car. "Hey dicks!" Sabre yells and everyone looks at him. "I get that some of you are all high and mighty upon your thrones, but you seem to be missing something if you really think you are better than Arie. For one, you all suck." Sabre informs as everyone begins to glare at him. "Second, in case you forgot, several years ago, Detrick came here from a Sight Safe Zone! A year later, I came here from mother fucking Sight Haven! If I remember correctly," Jason notices Aleister has walked out and is watching, interested, "You all had to convince Aleister to let me stay because I had nothing! You didn't doubt me or my story! You didn't think I was a spy like he did! Oh, but the second it's revealed that Arie's dad, who she never even knew, is the Traitor, oh suddenly you are all too good for her? Fuck. That." Sabre shakes his head. "We are united against The Sight. Arieana was, unlike most of you, born in The Freedom Fighters' turf. She was born a Freedom Fighter. Hell, she is more loyal than most of you could ever dream of being. So put your dicks away because I can guarantee that mine is bigger and step up and apologize to her." Sabre steps off the car as everyone looks at each other.

Detrick is the first one to walk up. "Look Arie, I'm sorry... I know I'm not one to judge...and like Jason said, I did come from a Sight territory... I'm sorry." Detrick scratches the back of his head. Afterwards, everyone comes up, one by one, to apologize.

"Jason." Aleister calls from his porch. Jason looks over and Aleister wags his finger, telling him to approach. Aleister brings Jason into his home and sits him on the couch. "I'm proud of you." Aleister informs as he sits in front of Jason. "You really stepped up and defended your comrade. Speaking of you stepping up, have you heard from Silas recently? I have some stuff I would like to ask him."

"Oh yeah, he said something about the Sun being off." Jason casually informs and Aleister's eyes go wide.

"How long ago?" Aleister shoots to his feet.

"I don't know, the 26th I think." Sabre shrugs.

"That's not good..." Aleister shakes his head slowly. "Jason, round everyone up asap!" Aleister commands.

"W-why? What's wrong?" Sabre stands up.

"No time to explain! Move it!" Aleister yells.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"I want several groups going to several people!" Aleister yells to everyone. "Jason Sabre, Toby Myers, and Detrick Cyrus, you three will go to Chris Wolf and get him to come here to speak to me. Arieana Aryn, Anna Jones, and Zane Walker, you three will go to Seth Sullivan and do the same. Anthony Dre,"

"Look at me I'm really great!" Anthony smiles into his handheld mirror.

"Anthony Dre!" Aleister yells and Anthony looks over like a deer in headlights, "You will go with Sierra Noblesse and Cain Shepherd to go and find this 'Draven Powell' and get him here as well."

"What about us, boss?" A woman asks. She has pale skin and long wavy chestnut hair done in a ponytail with a front fringe. Her eyes are green. She is 41 years old. She is Satomi Anno, one of Aleister's higher ups, but her and her protégée take a lot of time away to train in solitude. Said protégée is standing behind her.

Her protégée has olive skin and shoulder-length jet black hair. She has brown eyes and is moderately muscular. She is 25 years old. Her name is Alexandra Xenou. They obviously came back from training at the perfect time.

"I thought you would be back soon. It's been a couple weeks." Aleister can't help but smile. "Any improvement?"

"Slow and steady, which is more annoying than I'm comfortable with." Satomi shrugs.

"I'm doing my best." Alexandra sighs.

"I know you are" Aleister places a hand on Xenou's shoulder. "I need you two to stay here and start working on fortifications along with everyone else staying behind."

"Whatever." Satomi shrugs again before her and Xenou walk away.

 **Outside Chris Wolf's Camp**

"Hey Jason, Detrick, I have something I want to tell you guys..." Gov speaks up.

"What?" Jason growls.

"What is it homes?" Detrick replies.

"It has to stay between us three, okay?" Gov mutters.

"Dude, get it out. We are almost at Bitch Wolf's camp." Sabre glares.

"Come on, esé." Detrick nudges Gov.

"I've kept this a secret for a couple years now, but I like...Widow..." Gov blushes.

"Your main teammate Widow? Anna Jones Widow?" Sabre raises an eyebrow. "I'd smash."

"Jason!" Detrick pushes his friend lightly.

"What? It's a compliment. I'm pretty great." Jason shrugs as he sees the entryway.

"What should I do?" Gov asks.

"Can we talk about this later? This seems like it needs a more subtle approach and we don't have that time right now." Sabre shakes his head.

"Hey assholes." Scarlet calls out from the entryway.

"Good job, you idiots." Sabre groans before standing up. "Hey, what's up? Nice weather we're having." Sabre finger guns.

"Get down here." Scarlet commands.

"Great job team!" Jason sarcastically states.

"You're welcome, homes." Detrick smiles.

"Fuck you, Detrick." Sabre glares.

 **Hellfire**

Draven and Sabrina get to Hellfire and everyone looks at them.

"Everyone..." Draven mutters, "The King will die by my hands! We will invade Sangre Roja tomorrow and take their weapons!"


	11. Revolt Part 2

**Cobra Camp**

Seth Sullivan is shooting at some targets as Arieana Aryn, Anna Jones, and Zane Walker walk into the camp.

"Seth." Arie yells, getting his attention. Seth turns around and hands his gun to one of his people. "How's the wound?"

"Painful." Seth mutters. "A part of me still wants to put a bullet in that furry's temple."

"Well, you might have to hold off on that. Aleister has invited you, him, and one other person to a meeting." Arie replies as Jones and Walker look around, uncomfortable at all the attention the three are getting from the camp.

"What's this meeting about..?" Seth begins to glare at the thought of being around Chris.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's to unite against The Sight." Arie begins to notice Jones and Walker.

"I'll go...but the second Chris tries to threaten me, he is going to be deader than Sully's prey..." Seth picks up his snake and lets it slither up his arm and rest around his neck.

 **Chris Wolf's Camp**

Jason Sabre, Toby Myers, and Detrick Cyrus are brought into Chris Wolf's tent.

"Ha, mine's bigger." Sabre smirks.

"What?" Toby raises an eyebrow.

"My tent. Is bigger." Sabre repeats.

"TMI esé." Detrick sighs before Chris finally enters the tent.

"What are you doing in my camp?" Chris glares.

"Well-" Sabre starts out.

"Without any sarcasm." Chris informs with a growl.

"Chris, Aleister wants to hold a meeting of several leaders to possibly form an alliance against The Sight." Toby calmly states.

"An...alliance..?" Chris sits on his bed and looks at them.

"All we ask is that you give it a chance." Detrick states.

"...depends." Chris sits back. "We expect supplies."

"That you can discuss with Aleister." Sabre says before they tell Chris the details.

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

"God, am I gorgeous!" Anthony Dre smiles at his mirror lovingly.

"What is wrong with you?" Sierra Noblesse raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've been blinded by my greatness!" Anthony kisses his reflection.

"Anthony, we are almost at Hellfire." Cain Shepherd nudges Anthony.

"Fire? You mean like me? Cause I'm HOT!" Anthony runs a hand through his hair.

"Anthony. Be serious." Cain glares and Anthony smiles as he hides his mirror behind his back. As the three approach, Draven Powell immediately notices them. Him and Sabrina Royale walk over.

"Can I help you?" Draven calmly asks as he reaches into his pocket, gripping the KA Pocket Knife.

"We represent the Freedom Fighters." Cain introduces himself as Sierra notices the attention she is getting for her height while Anthony is checking himself out again. "Our leader, Aleister Black wants to meet you and possibly form an alliance against The Sight."

"First question, how the hell is she that tall?" Draven points at Sierra.

"Not my fault" Sierra raises her hands in defense.

"Still, what the literal fuck?" Draven shakes his head. "Anyways, what's in it for me?"

"That's to discuss with Aleister." Cain replies calmly.

"I'll come, but I expect weapons." Draven informs, glaring slightly. Him and Sabrina walk back over to their camp with the three as the Freedom Fighters tell them the info.

 **04/04/38; Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Aleister Black sits on his porch as he waits. One by one, the other group's leaders arrive. First, Chris and Scarlet arrive. Then, Seth Sullivan arrives. Finally, Draven and Sabrina arrive. Aleister leads them into his house to begin negotiations.

 **Sight Haven**

Silas Frost sits in the chair, surrounded by dozens of bent spoons. He is shaking slightly as his eyes are wide. As the metronome ticks, a small black line begins to go down the middle of his face. Two faded parts of him try to pull away with a scream before sinking back down as the line disappears. He stops shaking and looks at the mirror as shadows begin to seep out of him.

 **The Shore**

A boat finally lands and Cedric Hawkins steps off. "Thank you, Thomas." Cedric whispers as he looks back at the ocean. "I'll find the Freedom Fighters."


	12. Stand Together

_**Sunday is gloomy**_

 _ **I breathe pain and sorrow**_

 _ **My world has begun to crumble**_

 _ **I'm on time that I have borrowed**_

 _ **I try my best to stay humble**_

 _ **But Sunday is still gloomy**_

 _ **I try to fight**_

 _ **But they just bicker**_

 _ **No one notices my plight**_

 _ **This world is filled with fuckers**_

 _ **And Sunday still remains gloomy**_

 _ **I just want to be gone**_

 _ **I just want some relief**_

 _ **My words are a yawn**_

 _ **Despite them being filled with grief**_

 _ **Sunday will always be gloomy.**_

 **Aleister's Home**

Aleister Black, Seth Sullivan, Draven Powell, Sabrina Royale, Chris Wolf, and Scarlet Anderson sit around the living room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have all lived under The Sight for far too long." Aleister speaks up. "I'm not going to pretend that we all like each other" Aleister looks at Seth and Chris, who are glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"I feel like I'm really out of the loop here." Draven sits back.

"They had a little scuffle." Aleister shrugs.

"That asshole shot me." Seth growls.

"I wish I aimed for the head." Chris growls back.

"Can I bet money on the first to fire?" Draven whispers to Sabrina, getting a giggle out of her.

"Everyone." Aleister sighs. "We can't be biting each other's heads off. We need to focus on the priorities here. If we can bring The Sight down, we will not only save ourselves, but the entire world."

"Fair point." Both Seth and Chris mumble.

"What does everyone need?" Aleister starts twiddling his thumbs.

"Weapons." Draven informs.

"Food." Chris mutters.

"The King's death is left to me." Seth shrugs.

"Uh, I can't give you that one, snake boy." Draven wags his finger.

"Call me boy again and you will see what a snake can do when it's hungry." Seth stands up.

"..." Draven stands up, "Boy." Draven smirks. Seth pulls out his revolver and places it against Draven's temple just as Draven pulls out the KA Knife and puts it against Seth's neck.

"Ever heard of "don't bring a knife to a gun fight?"" Seth smirks.

"Oh, I'm covered well." Draven smirks before moving his head to the side, revealing Sabrina pointing a pistol at Seth.

"Sorry, Seth is mine." Chris states before him and Scarlet stand up. Chris points both his pistols at Draven and Seth as Scarlet points her shotgun at Sabrina.

"ENOUGH!" Aleister screams as he stands up. Everyone freezes and looks at him. "You are all fucking idiots if you think this is helping! We are not discussing who is killing who, we are discussing the goddamn present!" Aleister glares and everyone slowly puts away their weapons. Aleister regains his composure and sits down. "Seth, you have a vast array of connections. Do you know anyone who we might be able to recruit?"

"Well, Silas is always-" Seth starts out, but Aleister raises his hand.

"Silas Frost has gone missing. What's worse is that he knew a secret code phrase that only me and..." Aleister looks down.

"The Traitor?" Seth raises an eyebrow.

"...yes." Aleister takes a deep breath. "One that only me and him knew. How Silas discovered it, I don't know, but the code he used was for if one of us got captured and didn't know if we would make it out alive." Aleister informs quietly. "We can't count on him. Anyone else?"

"I know two other people, but they are unlikely to help." Seth informs. "Derrick Hunt, a.k.a. Demiurge, and Will Ralston, a.k.a. The Lionheart."

"You give me their locations and I'll have people there." Aleister nods.

"...I know someone who might help." Chris whispers as he raises his hand.

"Really?" Aleister leans forward.

"An old friend, or rather former friend. His name is Matthew Lopez, sometimes known as The Apex." Chris informs, looking at the floor as he does.

"Give me all three's locations. I'll send some groups to check on the three." Aleister hands them a notepad and a pen.

 **Several Miles Away**

Arieana Aryn, Jason Sabre, and Sierra Noblesse are driving on a dirt road. They finally com across a broken and weathered house. Jason pulls the key from the ignition and they all get out.

"Alright, Detrick isn't here, so this should be significantly easier." Sabre smirks.

"Why do you always have to rag on Detrick?" Arie looks over with annoyance.

"It's to show that I, very slightly, care about him." Sabre holds his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart to stress the 'very slightly'.

"Bromance." Sierra mumbles, causing Arie to laugh.

"How the hell did you even hear her?" Sabre mocks Arie. "You are 5'0" tops. She," Sabre dramatically points at Sierra, "is at least 10'0"."

"I'm actually 7'1"." Sierra points out.

"Still! How did you even hear her? You are so short!" Sabre looks down at Arie, who glares.

"Jason." Arie's face twitches as she glares.

"Yeah?" Sabre doesn't notice, too busy comparing the two girls' heights. Arie punches him in the arm. "Ow! You little..." Sabre rubs his arm as Arie starts to walk into the house, Sierra not far behind. "Arie! I was just kidding! Am I going to have to do another ultra-cool badass speech for you?" Sabre calls out.

"Fuck you, Jason." Arie yells back. Sabre immediately thinks of a response, but figures it's not a good moment for him to get murdered. Sabre catches up to the girls.

Inside the house, they find nobody. "Matthew Lopez!" Sierra calls out.

"Room service!" Sabre calls out and Arie glares at him. "Sorry." Sabre smirks and Arie storms off. "She is really mad at me."

"You did make fun of her height." Sierra notes.

"I do it to you all the time!" Sabre exclaims.

"Yes, but I'm tall. Short people are usually more temperamental about their height." Sierra replies.

"Fuuuuuuck." Sabre groans.

"Will Ralston!" Arie calls out to the upstairs floor. The three go quiet as the wood floorboards on the second level can be heard creaking. Soon, a man reveals himself on the top of the stairs.

His body is well defined. He has caucasian skin and short dark auburn hair with a stubble. He has blue eyes. He is wearing black combat pants, a black hooded vest, black forearm length hand wraps, a black tank top, and black combat boots. He is looking quite sick.

"Are you Will Ralston?" Sierra asks.

"I am." Will nods slowly. He has a Scottish Accent. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, which he coughs into.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Arie looks up the stairs at Will.

"I'm fine. Just a mild case of pneumonia." Will states, obviously undermining the disease.

"Well, we have medicine and a good doctor." Arie informs.

"Good? We have a doctor. I wouldn't call Detrick 'good'" Sabre chuckles. A glare from Arie stops his chuckling. "You need to lighten up."

"Why are you offering me medicine?" Will asks.

"We want to recruit you for the Freedom Fighters." Sierra replies.

"Why? I'm old. I'm worn out. If I'm being honest, I'm dying." Will sighs.

"We can stop that. We have enough medicine to help you. We just need your help to stop The Sight and bring them down." Arie offers her hand.

"...I...I guess..." Will hesitantly shakes her hand.

 **Elsewhere**

Detrick Cyrus, Toby Myers, and Anna Jones are driving through an abandoned neighborhood. They come to a house where a man is sitting in a rocking chair on the porch.

He possesses a symmetrical, weathered face with a square jawline and a faint stubble. He has a roman nose and pure black eyes. Standing at 6'5 tall, he has sturdy shoulders with a fairly powerful build. He also has long, thin shoulder length hair. He has a full sleeve tattoo of Cthulhu on his left arm and a tribal Lovecraftian style tattoo on his chest

He is wearing dirty blue jeans and regular grey sports shoes, along with a tight fitting shirt.

"Are you Derrick Hunt?" Detrick asks.

"I prefer Eric." Derrick calmly informs.

"Nice to meet you, Eric. I'm Toby Myers. This is Detrick Cyrus and Anna Jones." Toby introduces the three.

"We want to recruit you, homes." Detrick smiles brightly.

"We are a part of the Freedom Fighters and we believe that you would make the group stronger." Anna informs.

"Why should I? I feel at ease when I'm alone." Eric whispers as he looks up at the three.

"You still have to live by The Sight's rules, correct?" Anna leans against the porch railing.

"Of course not." Eric shakes his head.

"That's a lie." Detrick mutters, "You still have to stay low when they drive around. You still have to beg for food or steal from them. We want to bring them down."

"...What do I have to do?" Eric stands up.

"Just come with us." Toby smiles.

 **In The Woods**

Zane Walker, Anthony Dre, and Alexandra Xenou are walking through the woods. Walker is leading, Anthony in the middle (checking himself out in his mirror), and Alexandra is keep an eye out for possible ambushes.

"Where do you think Matt Lopez is?" Xenou asks.

"All I know is that I am GREAT!" Anthony slicks his hair back and finger guns his reflection.

"He should be somewhere around here." Zane replies before he notices an almost abandoned house ahead, emphasis on almost. The three approach the house and Anthony puts his mirror in his belt. They enter the house and look around, finding a man on the back porch.

He is a Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a lean but muscular body. He has stubble. He has a tattoo at his forearm of a cross-styled sword and the initials and the date of decease of his late grandfather in capital letters at his left forearm. He is wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket over it. He is also wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, and grey framed specially made glasses for his sight. He has a grey bandana covering the lower half of his face.

"Are you Matt Lopez?" Zane asks as he opens the door and the three step out of the house.

"I am." Matt nods.

"We represent the Freedom Fighters. Have you heard of us?" Xenou asks before Matt nods again.

"Of course he has heard of us, most notably me: Anthony Dre!" Anthony's mirror has reappeared and he is checking himself out once more. "Just remember kid, Dre is okay!" Anthony finger guns at Matt Lopez, who is unimpressed.

"...who?" Matt raises an eyebrow and Anthony collapses from sheer shock. Zane steps over him.

"We are planning a revolt against The Sight." Zane informs, "We are going around and recruiting anyone who can help."

"Then leave." Matt watches as rain begins to fall.

"Matt, we need all the help we can get." Xenou practically begs.

"I wish I could, I really do. Unfortunately, my vision isn't what it used to be." Matt sighs. "I don't know how useful I can be."

"You can do it, Matt. You can help bring down The Sight." Zane places a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"...alright." Matt sighs.

 **The Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Aleister, Seth, Chris, and Draven stand in front of the camp, including Will, Matt, and Eric.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Aleister calls out. "We will begin planning soon. We are united together. We may not all like each other," Aleister looks over at Seth and Chris, who are on opposite sides of him, "but we are still united against the common enemy. Together, we will-"

A truck pulls up. They all look over and out steps...Silas Frost. Everyone rushes over to check on him, minus Chris, Scarlet, Draven, and Sabrina.

"Silas, what happened?" Aleister asks, concerned.

"If I'm being honest, I don't remember." Silas mutters. "I feel incredibly torn, however."

"It's fine." Seth smirks, "You came at the perfect time. We are about to start planning."

"Fantastic." Silas nods and the leaders and him all walk into Aleister's home.

 **That Night**

Everyone is eating dinner as Jason Sabre looks around. He finds Arieana sitting at the edge of the camp and walks over. She is calmly eating, but glares when he sits next to her.

"Still mad?" Jason smirks and she flips him off. "Look, I'm sorry. You are not short, you are fun sized." Sabre genuinely apologizes.

"...I guess that's better." Arie rolls her eyes and smiles softly.

"Just don't tell anyone I apologized. I got a reputation as a badass, as you may know." Jason smiles back as they continue eating.

 **A/N: So big news- The first arc ends in three chapters. That will also be when I possibly permanently close apps. Try getting any new characters in before these next three.**


	13. The Bird

**04/05/38; Freedom Fighters' Camp; Aleister's Home**

As the leaders are standing around a table, looking at a map, Aleister strategizes.

"If we can have a distraction here..." Aleister points to the area in front of Sight Haven's gates, "we can have a second team sneak up and take out the guards."

"My camp can provide the distraction. The Sight still somewhat trust us." Seth informs.

"Hellfire can take the guards out." Draven adds.

"Great. Chris, you and your camp are with us then. Once they take out the guards, we will enter in our vehicles. Once there, we will all spread out to find four key members- Victor Constantine, Evan Neal, Kenneth Angel, and-" Aleister is cut off by Zane Walker almost busting down the front door.

"Someone is approaching the camp!" Zane yells. Aleister is about to start moving, but Silas Frost stops him.

"I've got it." Silas mutters and follows Zane as the leaders continue planning.

 **Outside**

Zane and Silas begin to storm through the camp. Silas sees Jason Sabre. "Come on kid, we've got business." Silas commands to a surprisingly excited Jason. Zane leads them to the edge of the camp, where they can see a man walking through the field, Cedric Hawkins. When CJ notices them, he smiles.

"Are you the Freedom Fighters?" CJ yells.

"Get your ass over here!" Zane yells back. CJ hurries over and, the second he gets to the edge of the camp, Silas grabs him by the back of his neck and pushes him towards Sabre's home.

 **Sabre/Detrick's Home**

"Hey esé!" Detrick smiles brightly as Sabre enters.

"Get out of here, Detrick. We have to interrogate someone." Sabre points towards the door.

"I've gotta see if I can help Will Ralston with his pneumonia anyways, holmes." Detrick replies before leaving. Not long after, CJ is almost thrown into the living room by Silas.

"Ah man. That really hurt." CJ rubs his shoulder.

"Time for good cop, bad cop." Sabre smirks.

"Who are you?" Silas mutters as he glares at CJ. CJ feels like he could very well crumble under Silas' glare.

"My name is Cedric Hawkins, but some call me CJ Hawk." CJ stands up and introduces himself.

"So, you are a bird?" Sabre raises an eyebrow, mocking CJ.

"I am n-" CJ is cut off by Sabre.

"Ca-caw!" Sabre flaps his arms in a lazy manner. Both begin to notice the room getting darker. Sabre looks over at Silas, who is zoned out. He notices that shadows seem to be coming from Silas. He also notices that black circles have surrounded Silas' eyes. "Silas?"

"Hmm?" Silas snaps out of it as the shadows return to him.

"Nothing..." Sabre rubs his eyes. "Where did you come from, birdbrain." Sabre looks over at CJ.

"I was originally a part of a Sight camp that was relocated from America to the United Kingdom." CJ starts out, noticing Silas begins to become interested when he mentions the UK. "My father supported a group known as The Silence. He said that if I wanted his love and approval, I would join. Of course, he didn't love and approve of me anyways, but I grew to like The Silence. Once we got rid of The Sight...we were given orders to enforce strict rules on the people we had just freed."

"Seriously?" Sabre raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We had the civilians wear these devices called Silencers. They were placed over the mouth and stopped any and all sound without preventing breathing." CJ informs. "I became friends with one of the civilians, a man named Thomas Davies. He helped me escape from The Silence."

"I'll have Aleister check on you, Mr. Hawkins." Silas mutters before leaving the room. Sabre and CJ follow behind.

 **Meanwhile**

Toby Myers and Anna Jones are scavenging in a neighborhood. They meet in the street.

"How much did you get?" Anna asks.

"A backpack full. You?" Toby throws the backpack over his shoulder.

"Same here. Looks like today was a good day for a supply run." Anna smiles as she does the same. They walk back to the car, a black minivan. They put the backpacks in the backseats before Toby gets in the driver seat and Anna gets in the passenger seat. They begin to drive away. There is a minute of silence between them as Toby tries to build up his courage.

"H-hey Anna." Toby speaks up, his voice shaky.

"Yeah?" Anna looks out her window, noticing something.

"There's something I...I want to t-tell you..." Toby takes a deep breath.

"Can that wait a second?" Anna asks.

"Uh sure..." Toby nods.

"Stop the car." Anna mutters. Toby does and follows Anna's stare, seeing The Defiant on a hill, watching them. They get out of the minivan and start to head in The Defiant's direction. Once they get to the top of the hill, they find a camp of The Defiant. There is a big fire in the center of the camp that some are sitting around. All The Defiant turn towards the two and part into two lines. Anna and Toby walk down the aisle made of people before sitting in front of the fire as The Defiant return to leisure. After a couple moments, they hear someone.

"New here?" A soft male voice is heard from behind them. They turn and see two men. One is the man with the Red Bandana. The other has a shaved head and bushy black beard, along with light blue eyes that almost look familiar to the two. He is wearing a black jacket like the rest, but his not only has red tape, but yellow tape as well. He is slim and not even 6'0", unlike Red Bandana.

"Uh yes... I'm Gov, this is Widow." Toby introduces himself and Anna.

"Nice to meet you both. People call me Echo." The man introduces himself. "This is Free." Echo introduces the man in the Red Bandana. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not!" Anna smiles. Free walks off to deal with business as Echo sits opposite of Toby and Anna.

 **Freedom Fighters' Camp**

"Can we trust him?" Sierra Noblesse asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Aleister sighs.

"I think so. If Jason trusts him-" Arieana Aryn starts out, but is interrupted.

"Weren't you mad at Jason, like, yesterday?" Sierra raises an eyebrow.

"...maybe." Arie rolls her eyes, catching Aleister's attention.

"Arieana, is everything okay?" Aleister looks over.

"It's just...I'm still trying to recover. My dad betrayed you, Aleister." Arie reminds before Aleister looks down at the ground and bites his lip. "I know it might not mean much, but I'm sorry on his behalf."

"...it's fine. Don't worry about it." Aleister mutters.

"If I ever meet him, I'll...I'll..." Arie takes a deep breath.

"What do I always say?" Aleister looks over at Arie.

"...An eye for an eye and the world goes blind." Arie recites.

"Exactly. No matter what he did or didn't do, you cannot kill him." Aleister informs.

"Yes sir..." Arie sighs.

"I'll talk with Silas. If he trusts this Cedric, he can join." Aleister says before walking away.

 **Defiant Camp**

"So, where are you two from?" Echo asks with a smile.

"We are from the Freedom Fighters' camp." Anna informs.

"Oh really?" Echo smiles. "Why are you out here? Low on supplies?"

"Yeah. We were on a supply run for any food and medicine we could find." Toby replies.

"How much did you get?" Echo questions.

"Just two backpack fulls." Anna says with a sigh.

"That little?" Echo gives them a concerned face before calling Free over. He whispers something in Free's ear, causing Free to look at Toby and Anna with caution before nodding and walking away.

 **Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Detrick has Will Ralston sitting on the examination table. Detrick is digging through his cabinets. "Ah here we go." Detrick pulls out two small containers. "Okay, so I'm putting you on two medications- the macrolide antibiotics will stop the growth of any pneumonic bacteria that you have while the ibuprofen will numb the fever and any aches and pains you have. I recommend taking the antibiotics twice a day, once in the morning and again at night. I also recommend that you take the ibuprofen with every meal unless you feel like you don't need it. Finally, you should stay in bed until you have fully recovered." Detrick calmly informs.

"Thanks doc." Will sighs as he takes the bottles.

"Nah holmes, just call me Detrick." Detrick smiles. "It's a lot friendlier that way."

"Alright..." Will nods and stands up. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple years now." Detrick replies. "I was living in the Sangre Roja Safe Zone beforehand. I was almost done with my medical training before I escaped."

"Why'd you leave?" Will asks.

"...my brother." Detrick looks down. "Him and I had very differing views. He was going to drag me into The Sight's Militia with him. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I still love my brother, but I wish he made a better choice."

 **Defiant Camp**

Free and two other Deviants return with three small boxes. "Two are filled with food, one is medicine." Echo calmly informs. "They are for you."

"What?" Anna and Toby both go wide eyed.

"We can't take this. You have your own camp to worry about." Anna shakes her head.

"We are fine, I promise. It's getting late, you should go home." Echo smiles as they both only now notice how dark it's gotten. "If you ever need anything, shoot this into the air." Echo hands them a yellow flare gun with three yellow flares. "And if you ever need a safe place to stay, follow the sun and head true east. There, you will find our main camp."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Toby grins as Anna takes the flare gun and rounds. The Defiant put the boxes into the minivan as Toby gets in the driver seat. Anna gets in the passenger seat and, after some goodbyes, they drive off. After a couple of minutes of silence, Toby has regained his confidence. "Hey Anna...I really like you. I've liked you for a long time."

Nothing. Absolute silence.

Toby looks over and, lo and behold, Anna is sound asleep. Toby can't help but smile as he drives back to the Freedom Fighters' camp.

 **Freedom Fighters' Camp**

As Toby and Anna arrive and hand out the supplies, Aleister brings everyone together. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Aleister addresses the group with Silas beside him. Draven, Sabrina, Chris, Scarlet, and Seth have returned to their respective camps. "Tonight, we welcome a new member to our camp- Cedric Hawkins." Aleister points towards CJ and everyone applauds.

"Thanks everyone. I can't wait to help you all." CJ smiles.


	14. The War Part 1

**07/15/38**

More than three months of planning. Three months. If this fails...if any part of the plan fails...there may be no return. Hellfire invaded the Equinox Safe Zone for weapons and ammunition, along with armor. It all comes down to this. The Freedom Fighters...The Cobra Camp...The Wolf Tribe...Hellfire Safe Zone...This is their only chance to free the world. To change it for the better.

 **Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are getting geared up. "Today's the day..." Detrick mutters.

"We can do this, Detrick. Don't let your nerves get the best of you." Jason places a hand on Detrick's shoulder.

"Thanks esé..." Detrick takes a deep breath.

Elsewhere, Toby Myers, Zane Walker, and Anthony Dre are getting suited up as well.

"I didn't sleep last night." Anthony informs.

"Really?" Zane raises an eyebrow.

"What if they're expecting us? What if we get ambushed? What if-" Anthony starts rambling, but Toby cuts him off.

"We won't. Anthony, today is our day. We will fight and we will win." Toby reassures.

"Toby's right, Fox." Zane chuckles. "We have the element of surprise."

Meanwhile, Arieana Aryn, Anna Jones, and Sierra Noblesse are loading their guns.

"We'll be okay, Arie." Anna pats Arie on the back.

"I know, I know. I just...I have a really bad feeling about this..." Arie takes a deep breath, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, Arie. Aleister won't let anything bad happen to us." Sierra smiles. "He would rather die than let us die."

"Y-you're right... I just can't shake this feeling." Arie runs a hand through her hair.

 **Aleister's Home**

Aleister Black is meditating as Satomi Anno and Alexandra Xenou spar. Silas Frost is looking over the plans once more.

"Watch your legs, kid." Satomi growls before trying to sweep Xenou's legs out from under her. Xenou blocks and trips Satomi. "Good work." Satomi smirks as Xenou helps her up.

"Silas." Aleister mutters.

"Hmm?" Silas replies, not looking up from the plans.

"Gather everyone." Aleister opens his eyes.

 **The Center of The Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Everyone stands in a group as Aleister and Silas stand in front of them.

"Silas, you're military, right?" Aleister whispers. Silas nods slightly. "Give them a speech, please." Aleister commands. Silas steps forward.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be a hard fought battle. Not everyone will survive." Silas says, having the undivided attention of everyone. "I want you all to look to your sides. You will see your brothers and sisters. When we are in battle, you are not fighting for yourself. You are not fighting for the world. You are fighting for each other." Silas informs. "You are fighting to keep your family alive! You are fighting so that your family can come home! You are fighting to keep each other safe!" Silas takes a deep breath, "The Sight will be prepared. They have better troops, better weaponry, better armor. What they don't have is a better cause. They aren't fighting for something like we are! We will fight! We will rise! We will win." Silas steps back as everyone applauds.

"Time to load up everyone!" Aleister yells before everyone starts loading up in trucks. Jason, Detrick, Arie, and Sierra go in one truck. Zane, Anthony, Toby, and Anna go in another. Satomi and Alexandra take a third. CJ Hawk, Will Ralston, Eric Hunt, and Matt Lopez take a fourth. Aleister, Silas, and Cain Shepherd take a fifth and final truck.

 **The Road To Sight Haven**

Five trucks are being driven by Cobra Camp, with Seth leading on a motorcycle. A couple miles away, Chris Wolf and Scarlet are driving a pickup truck with people loading in the bed. Behind them are three more pickups, all loaded with their people. Finally, Hellfire Safe Zone are driving jeeps, four to be exact. Draven and Sabrina are in the front of the pack.

The three groups meet at the meeting point, a small area between two mountains. None of them notice The Defiant standing on the ledges, watching. Echo has his hood up and a yellow bandana around the lower half of his face.

Once The Freedom Fighters get there, the groups run through the plan one more time. Seth and Cobra Camp drive off first, followed by Hellfire, then the Wolf Tribe, and finally The Freedom Fighters.

 **Jason, Arie, Detrick, and Sierra's truck**

As Jason drives, he notices yellow petals falling from the mountain tops. He picks up his walkie talkie.

"Silas, why are there yellow petals falling from the sky?" Jason asks, curious.

"It's a sign of good luck and protection from The Defiant. It looks like they know what we are doing." Silas replies.

"The Defiant? Should we be concerned?" Jason questions.

"No, they are good people." Silas mutters.

 _Darkness slithers, over sleepless nights._

The rebelling groups continue driving, but can't help but be amazed by the amount of petals. Sabre notices Arie shaking.

 _The resistance grows, an army will rise._

Sabre rubs her back, not knowing why she is shaking but trying to help anyways.

 _Oh the hunger tempts, the beast inside._

As the groups get only a mile away from Sight Haven, The Freedom Fighters and The Wolf Tribe slow down, letting the Cobra Camp and Hellfire go ahead.

 _We've been locked in chains, for all our lives._

As the two groups get close, Hellfire slows down, letting Cobra Camp go alone. Seth and his group stop before the gates and get out of their vehicles. The Sight's militia immediately rush out and aim guns at them.

 _We must destroy, the menacing,_

Seth smiles before him and his men drop their weapons and fall to their knees, raising their hands in surrender.

 _And bring our day, of reckoning._

The second The Sight's Militia drop their guard, they all get shot down by Hellfire Safe Zone. Cobra Camp picks their weapons back up before checking to make sure the guards are dead. Seth gives Draven a thumbs up.

 _This is a call to arms,_

"All clear. The gates are open." Draven says into his walkie talkie before a gun fight breaks out as more guards come.

 _We wont be bought, or sold._

The Freedom Fighters and The Wolf Tribe drive to the gates and bust through them. They get out of their vehicles and start shooting at guards as Cobra Camp and Hellfire join the rest of the group. The Freedom Fighters are the only group shooting to injure, rather than kill.

 _We won't obey, what we been told._

Soon, Evan Neal, Victor Constantine, and Kenneth Angel join the fight, killing some members of Cobra Camp, The Wolf Tribe, and Hellfire. Suddenly, the rebellion springs their trap.

 _We will, we will revolt._

Draven gets behind Kenneth and places the KA Knife against his throat. Seth tackles Evan and places his revolver against Evan's temple. Finally, Sabre and Detrick both pull out their pistols and place them on both of Victor's temples.

Everyone freezes. No one knows what to do, especially The Sight's Militia.

"Don't do it." Aleister commands as the group looks at him, confused.

"Aleister, they can't live." Draven glares.

"An eye for a goddamn eye and the fucking world goes blind." Aleister growls. "Are you willing to change?" Aleister asks the three hostages.

"Yes! Most definitely!" Evan nods quickly as Kenneth and Victor simply glare at Aleister.

"We can't kill them if they are willing to change." Aleister mutters.

"Aleister, you can't be ser-" Sabre starts out before hearing a gunshot. Everyone freezes as Aleister slowly looks down, seeing a gun shot in his stomach. He slowly falls to his knees. Due to everyone's shock, Evan, Victor, and Kenneth are able to escape.

"Bow to The King." Richard Ryder smirks as he aims a revolver at Aleister.


	15. The War Part 2

Everyone is in shock...Aleister sits on his legs as he bleeds out a surprising amount.

"Surprised?" Richard chuckles. "That is a special kind of bullet- It's main function is to split into four pieces, each piece then bounces off the bones, shredding a person's insides. I call it the Final Bullet." Richard smirks as he puts his gun away. Richard begins to walk away as guards surround the group. Sabre and Arie kneel down beside Aleister as the gun fight resumes. Soon, The Sight's Militia retreat to the buildings for cover.

"Silas..." Aleister weakly mutters.

"Save your strength, Aleister..." Sabre tries to stay strong, but a single tear escapes. A gloom falls across the entire group. Silas walks over and kneels beside Aleister. Aleister puts a key in Silas' hand.

"When Arieana is ready...there is a safe in my home. I think you know what's in it..." Aleister weakly informs, his face growing pale. Silas nods before Aleister turns towards Jason. "Jason...I have a request for you..."

"Anything, Aleister..." Jason whispers.

"You...Arie... I want you two to bring the other three leaders together. I want all the groups to work together... With your leadership and Arie's kindness...you can change the world." Aleister smiles softly before he takes his last breath. After this, even Silas sheds a tear. Arie shuts Aleister's eyes before Jason and Detrick bring Aleister to a safe spot so they can bury him later. As they do, Toby and Anna keep guard, but notice that Hellfire is gone.

"Jason..." Anna mutters.

"Yeah?" Sabre replies as he rubs his eyes.

"Hellfire is gone." Anna informs.

 **Elsewhere**

Richard Ryder is walking by the Drowning Lake, looking for The Sight Three. Suddenly, he is surrounded by Hellfire. Richard goes for his gun, but Draven knocks it out of his hands.

"You thought that you would get away scot-free?" Draven smirks. "It's time for revenge, asshole." Draven pushes Richard into the lake before the rest of Hellfire hold The King underwater. Before Richard can lose consciousness, The Sight Three appear with guards and start firing at Hellfire. Hellfire fire back as they retreat and Victor and Evan help Richard out of the water. Richard looks around at the carnage.

"What shall we do, Mr. Ryder?" Kenneth asks.

"..." The King grits his teeth, "...Call for retreat." Richard growls. Kenneth nods.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Kenneth yells and The Sight escape their capital. As The King and The Sight Three head to the outside, Draven returns and shoots at Ryder, only for Kenneth to leap in front.

Once again, Ryder falls under Kenneth, pretending to be shot. Draven and Hellfire return to the full group before Ryder sits up.

"See you soon." Ryder sighs as he gets on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Evan and Victor come out of their hiding place and help Richard to his car. As they drive out of the city, they are suddenly ran off the road by something. Richard crawls out of the wreckage. He sees Victor and Evan are unconscious, but alive. He continues to crawl, but comes across three sets of feet. He slowly looks up to see...Mar, Idrina, and Belial. His eyes go wide as Mar smiles wickedly.

"This was a great day..." Mar whispers. "But, it's merely the beginning. You will suffer. You will lose everything."

"Just kill me and get it over with." Ryder glares.

"Uh uh uh." Mar wags his finger. "See, I have this bad habit of playing with my prey. That continues today. When you have lost it all...I will gladly kill you. Until then...Belial?" Mar stands up as Belial walks over, knocking Ryder out with a punt kick to the head. Colorless disappears as Ryder lays there, unconscious.

 **That Night**

All the groups stand around a new grave, reading Aleister Black. "Sight Haven is ours, Aleister. We will rename it and make it a refuge for anyone." Sabre mutters as he looks at Arie, Seth, Draven, and Chris. "Goodbye...master." Sabre whispers as everyone bows their heads in respect.

As they raise their heads back up, Anna and Toby notice The Defiant on top of the walls, watching.

 **Underground**

"I just don't know if she will recover. The burns have done severe damage to her body. Even though we fixed her skin, she may not recover." A doctor informs.

"You better hope she recovers." A man warns. They enter a room to find...Ryen Valenteen sitting up.

"She's awake." The doctor is in shock. Ryen has a few patches of skin that are a slightly different color, plus her hair is buzzed, but otherwise, she looks healthy.

"Where am I?" Ryen asks, confused.

"Your father is here." The man informs.

"...take me to him." Ryen stands up. As the doctor and man leave the room, Ryen notices something on the table, a locket. She picks it up and opens it, finding a picture of her and Jeff Rizzo. She squeezes it. "Mar." She growls.

 **The Docs**

"The Sight lost Sight Haven." A Sight Guard informs.

"I give it a week. The King will easily win it back." The other guard replies with confidence.

"Excuse me, do you work for The Sight?" A familiar voice asks, coming from the darkness.

"Yes, long live The Sight!" Both guards laugh before a man attacks them, knocking them out. He turns towards the light, revealing Thomas Davies, his hair hanging past his nose and a smile on his face.

"I'm here, Cedric." Thomas smiles before walking away from the docs.

 **End of Arc 1.**

 **A/N: Before I start Arc 2, I have some fillers. I like to call them Chronicles. They will show things that would otherwise not be seen. While I will usually only have one, this time I'll have two. Here they are...**

 **The Silence Chronicles- What happened after Cedric left the UK and before Thomas appeared in America?**

 **The Ace Chronicles- Follow Jason Sabre as he goes on the path that leads him out of Sight Haven and to The Freedom Fighters.**


	16. The Silence Chronicles Part 1

_**The Silence Chronicles**_

 **05/20/38; One Month After CJ Hawk Left; London England**

The Silence have put out a reward for anyone with information on Cedric Hawkins. No one knows...or rather, the one who does won't speak. Thomas Davies has remained secretive since Cedric left. He has played the good little civilian: wearing his Silencer and his suit, keeping his hair nice and neat, not being able to fucking tell his love anything. It bothers him. Olivia can tell something is wrong, but Thomas just keeps to his story: He's just tired.

He's not exactly lying. He has been going out at night, running the rooftops and planning for his eventual attack on The Silence. Tonight is the night he begins his attack. He has to be careful, The Silence are merciless and if he is caught, it will be the end of his life.

Thomas Davies sits on his bed, looking out the window into the dark world. He removes his suit and puts on a pair of black sweat pants, along with a black hoodie. He also puts on a pair of black running shoes. He keeps on his Silencer so his breath doesn't give him away. He grabs a couple cans of red spray paint and puts them in a black backpack. He puts the backpack on his back and pulls his hood up. He turns off the lights and slowly opens the window. He sneaks out and closes the window behind him, placing a small rock underneath so he can get back in.

Thomas sneaks through the darkness, avoiding street lights. He notices some guards keeping watch. He looks over and spots an apartment building. He carefully climbs up the fire escape and reaches the roof. He perches on the ledge and looks around. He sees that security is light tonight. He nods and begins to jump rooftop ledge to rooftop ledge. When he lands, he grabs the ledge with his hands and pushes his feet against the wall before climbing up. After a few minutes, he finally sees his target- The park. The park is the most popular place in London. Many friend groups meet here to hang out. That makes it the perfect target.

Thomas carefully climbs down from the building he currently is on and continues to stay in the darkness. He gets to the park and hides under some trees. He kneels down and sets his backpack in front of him. He pulls out the spray paint cans and walks towards the center of the park. He shakes the first can and starts spray painting.

 **05/21/38; The Park**

Everyone is gathered around the spot Thomas was at last night. Written in red in large letters is a simple message- WAKE UP.

Thomas stands beside Olivia O'Murphy, not showing any sign of what he did. Everyone stands quietly as The Silence Guards approach.

"Who did this?!" One of the guards yells as the guards stare at the message. "Who ever did this will be punished!"

Despite his Silencer, Thomas is smirking. He is getting under their skin, if only slightly. Thomas knows that there is nothing that bothers The Silence more than having an unknown rebel. The Silence hate rebels in general, but they hate it even more when they don't know who it is.

 _What do you think happened?_

-Olivia

Thomas stares at the paper for a second as Olivia continues to look at the red message. Thomas thinks for a moment before pulling out his notebook.

 _I'm not sure, Olivia. I'm sure everything will be fine._

-Thomas

Olivia nods as she crosses her arms. Thomas hates lying to her, but it will keep her safe. That's all that matters.

 **That Night**

Thomas Davies is perched on a rooftop, overlooking the city. He spots his next target- The Silence's Headquarters. Thomas carefully climbs down and stays in the shadows. As he gets closer to the Headquarters...

"Stop right there!" A guard yells as he aims a gun at Thomas' back. Thomas freezes. What can he do? If he turns around, the guard will know who he is. If he tries to fight, he will be killed. "Turn around! Now!" The guard commands. Thomas thinks for a second before slowly turning around, keeping his head tilted down. The guard reaches for Thomas' hood, but Thomas kicks the gun out of the guard's hand and elbows him in the jaw. The guard goes to punch him, but Thomas ducks and smashes the guard's head against the wall, knocking him out.

Thomas steps back into the shadows so he has a chance to calm down. Once he has calmed his nerves, he begins to climb up the Headquarters building. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a red spray paint can.

 **05/30/38**

Thomas wakes up and gets dressed in his suit. Over the past nine days, he has drawn graffiti every night. The Silence are getting more and more angry. Thomas heard that Re-V are coming to the city. The Silence say that it's just a visit, but Thomas knows that it's because of him. He has begun wearing a ski mask to hide his face, but now he has to be even more careful. Re-V are never to be taken lightly. They are the personal guards for the mysterious leader of The Silence him/herself.

 **The Park**

Thomas meets Olivia at the park, where she is sitting on a bench. Thomas sits beside her and laces his fingers with hers. She rests her head on his shoulder as Thomas thinks to himself. He has to find a way to take this to the next level. However, it won't be easy with Re-V around.

 **That Night**

Thomas is perched on a rooftop, watching the city. He sees his target- The Guard Hold. This will be the most dangerous target yet. There is no place where he is more likely to be caught than the building where all the guards work.

He climbs down from the rooftop and gets in the shadows, heading towards the Hold. He begins to climb up the building, but is suddenly shot in the back of his ribs. Thomas falls to the ground and weakly tries to scoot towards the shadows, but the pain is unbearable. As his vision begins to leave him, he sees four people standing over him...Re-V found him.

 **05/31/38; The Silence Headquarters**

Four people stand in front of Thomas as he is tied to a chair.

The first is a caucasian male with scarred, light skin, messy brown hair, and black eyes. He has a burn on the left side of his face. He is Furno Ambrose, the leader of Re-V.

The second is a pale skinned American woman with long, black hair and black eyes. She has a curvy, athletic figure and a tattoo of a raven on her back. Her name is Nyx Rosewood.

The third is a Latin-American man with tan skin, long black hair, some facial hair, and brown eyes. He has an athletic build. His name is Ajax Lopez.

The final is a muscular man of Samoan descent, with wild, long black hair, black eyes, tan skin, and tattoos running down his right arm. He is Raptor Reigns. They are all wearing black tactical gear.

"You thought you were clever." Furno glares as he removes Thomas' Silencer. "Who do you think you are? The Silence is everywhere. Did you really think you would get away with vandalism?"

"I refuse to let The Silence continue to hold us down." Thomas glares and Nyx pushes a finger in his wound and twists, causing Thomas to scream in pain. Furno glares and whistles. Raptor grabs the back of the chair and they drag Thomas outside to a crowd of people. Olivia's eyes go wide when she sees her lover is the secret...well...hero. She falls to her knees and cries quietly as Furno unties Thomas from the chair. Thomas stands up as Furno pulls out two knives.

"Let's dance." Furno smirks before lungeing at Thomas. Thomas barely dodges the first and the second cuts his shirt. Furno keeps getting closer as Thomas keeps trying to put distance between them. Thomas finds an opportunity to kick Furno's knee, knocking him to a kneeling position. Thomas takes this chance to run as the rest of Re-V watch.

"Having fun?" Nyx raises an eyebrow at Furno.

"I'm just taking my time. Don't kill my joy." Furno smirks as he stands up and gives chase. Thomas begins to climb up a building as Furno begins to throw knives at him. One goes into his ankle and, while he screams, he doesn't stop climbing. He gets to the roof as Furno glares.

Thomas sits against the ledge and pulls the knife from his ankle. He begins to jump roof to roof, waiting for the night to come. Re-V follow him from the ground until night comes. That's when he finally escapes them. He starts heading towards his house, but sees that it's surrounded. He's trapped. He has to find a safe place to stay.


	17. The Silence Chronicles Part 2

_**The Silence Chronicles**_

 **06/15/38; Night; Olivia O'Murphy's House**

Olivia is reading a book when she hears a sound come from her kitchen. She looks up as she sets her book down. She cautiously heads towards the kitchen, where she finds Thomas Davies. Her eyes go wide as she steps back.

"Olivia, it's okay. Shh." Thomas whispers. Olivia steps forward and hugs Thomas. After a minute, she lets go. "Take off your Silencer." Thomas says, but Olivia shakes her head. "Just for a moment, please?"

Olivia looks at the door, making sure it is locked, before hesitantly reaching up and removing her Silencer. Olivia takes a deep breath, "Thomas, what are you doing here?" Olivia asks in a soothing voice with a hint of an Irish accent. Instead of answering, Thomas kisses her. The kiss lingers for a whole minute as everything- The Silence, Thomas' crimes against them, Thomas being wanted -temporarily leaves their minds as they are just happy to finally kiss one another. As they finally part, Olivia rests her head on his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Everything will be okay, Ollie." Thomas whispers as he rubs the back of her head.

"Don't die...please Tommy...please be careful..." Olivia cries softly into his chest.

"I'll be fine, Ollie..." He kisses the top of her head. "Before you know it...we will all be free." Thomas places his hands on either side of her face and looks her in the eyes, smiling. "We've woken up, Ollie. Just don't let anyone else know." Thomas kisses her one more time before he climbs out her window, smiling one final time before leaving.

As Thomas climbs up a building, looking across the dark city, he takes a deep breath. He knows what he has to do to free everyone. It's risky, but The Silence want him bad enough for it to work. He just has to wait for Re-V to return...he knows that the secret leader might come with...

 **07/10/38**

It took awhile, but Re-V has finally returned. Thomas has been living in abandoned buildings, sheds, even in the sewers at some points, all leading to this moment. Thomas waits at the end of a road, sitting in a rusted, black 1969 Camaro. He waits for Re-V to appear. He knows they will, they just don't know he's watching this time.

After a few minutes, Re-V and a large group of guards begin walking down the streets, looking for Thomas. Thomas provided an anonymous tip that he would be there...they've fallen into his trap. He smirks wildly as he puts the Camaro into the max gear and drives down the road. All the guards look like deer in the headlight.

Next thing Thomas knows, another car smashes into the side of the Camaro, crashing it. Thomas begins to crawl out.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Furno asks as Thomas crawls, hurt. Thomas finally looks up and sees all the civilians have gathered and are watching. He sees Olivia crying silently as the guards wrap rope around his wrists. They drag him through the street as everyone watches. Thomas struggles, but can't break free.

Everyone is watching silently, unable to express their terror. "I won't...give in..." Thomas grits his teeth.

"It's too late, boy." Furno chuckles. "Our leader will kill you himself."

Thomas wraps a leg around a pole at one point, stopping the guards. He slowly stands up before the guards pull again, causing him to smack his head on the road. Blood begins to drip out of Thomas' forehead as he struggles to remain conscious. They finally bring him in front of The Silence Headquarters. Standing there is a man.

He has a strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, and a semi muscular build. He is wearing a black and grey suit with a tie that has many "open eyes" on it, black dress shoes, a monocle on left eye, and a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front. He also has a cane with a devil skull on top.

"Hello, MS 20-4." The man smirks as he sees Thomas. The civilians gather around, watching in fear. "My name is Amadeus Crowley. I've been informed that you have been messing with my beautiful creation. Why, if I may ask?"

"It's wrong...you are hurting these people..." Thomas whispers. "I mean..." Thomas stands up, rope still around his wrists, "do any of you really support The Silence?" Thomas asks the civilians, who look down. "Or do any of you?" Thomas now looks at the guards. Some aim their weapons at him, but a majority seem like they are unsure. "Is this what you want your life to be? Living under someone's thumb as nothing more than a plaything?"

"That's quite enough, MS-" Amadeus starts out, but Thomas cuts him off.

"No! I will not be silenced any longer!" Thomas yells. "I refuse to be held down any longer! If I die, I'd rather die as a martyr to a genuinely good cause than die a coward who minded my goddamn p's and q's so that I didn't offend you!" Thomas screams as Amadeus glares. Raptor Reigns suddenly punches Thomas to the ground. Re-V continue to beat down Thomas as Amadeus pulls a sword from his cane. Re-V pull Thomas to his knees as Amadeus raises the sword.

Suddenly, most of The Silence guards aim their guns at Amadeus. "What are you doing?" Amadeus glares.

"Ha...ha..ah..." Thomas chuckles weakly as blood drips from his mouth, "they don't...want to be...controlled..." Thomas smirks weakly. The guards caught Re-V off-guard, giving Thomas the chance to lunge at Amadeus.

Thomas tackles him as the good guards hold Re-V at gunpoint. Thomas knocks the sword out of Amadeus' hands and they begin to brawl. Amadeus easily overpowers Thomas and begins to choke him out. Thomas struggles...he looks over and his eyes meet with Olivia's...

Suddenly, Thomas feels a rush of energy, enough to push Amadeus away. Amadeus tries to attack Thomas again, but Thomas grabs the sword and points it at Amadeus, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't have to do this..." Amadeus whispers.

"Then leave." Thomas mutters. "Leave...and never come back. This is your only chance for redemption. Help people elsewhere...just never come back." Thomas glares.

"...Re-V." Amadeus looks at Furno and his group. "Drop your weapons." Amadeus commands and Re-V does as they are told.

"Get them on a boat and ensure that they make it elsewhere." Thomas tells a couple of the good guards. "Them too." Thomas points towards the few guards still loyal to The Silence.

As the guards escort The Silence away, Everyone gathers around Thomas. "Remove your Silencers. Let your voice be heard." Thomas smiles softly.

 **07/13/38**

Thomas is walking across the docs when Olivia catches up to him and hugs him from behind.

"Where are you going, my love?" Olivia asks, giving Thomas puppy eyes.

"To find a friend." Thomas smiles softly. "If he is okay, I'd like to bring you to America." Thomas informs.

"Why not stay here?" Olivia raises an eyebrow.

"I can't guarantee that The Silence will stay away. I also can't risk your life any further. Just trust me, okay Ollie?" Thomas whispers as he leans down.

"Alright Tommy..." Olivia whispers back before they kiss.

 **07/15/38; America; The Docs**

Thomas Davies steps off the boat when he hears talking. He immediately hides in the shadows.

"I give it a week. The King will easily win it back." A Sight guard says with confidence. Thomas smirks as he hears this.

"Excuse me, do you work for The Sight?" Thomas asks, ready to attack. The two guards look in his direction, but can't see him due to both the shadows and his black clothes.

"Yes, long live The Sight!" Both guards laugh as Thomas smiles. Thomas nods before lungeing out of the shadows, tackling one of the guards. The second guard aims his gun at Thomas, but Thomas kicks the gun away and kicks the leg out from under the guard. The first guard tries to attack Thomas, but Thomas grabs the guard by the head and smashes his head into the wall, knocking the guard out. Thomas picks up one of the guns and knocks the second guard out with the butt of the gun. Thomas drops the gun as he turns to the light.

"I'm here, Cedric." Thomas smiles before walking off to find his friend.

 **End Of The Silence Chronicles.**

 **Next Time- The Ace Chronicles Part 1**


	18. The Ace Chronicles

**A/N: This one is very different from The Silence Chronicles, as it is based on Jason's memories.**

 _ **The Ace Chronicles**_

 **01/19/32; Sight Haven**

An 18 year old Jason Sabre sits in his room. He looks the same, just less muscle. Sabre is texting on his phone, waiting for his friends to come over. They are planning on taking a visit to Sangre Roja Safe Zone. They got a visitor's pass and everything from Mr. Angel. He hears his doorbell ring. He heads downstairs and opens the door, revealing two people- an 18 year old Sabrina Royale and a man with his arm around her shoulder.

He has slightly tan skin and a slim frame. He has medium length blond hair slicked back. His eyes are brown. He is Velid Clark, the boyfriend of Sabrina and one of the best friends of Jason.

"Ready to go, Jason?" Velid asks in a calm voice.

"Yeah yeah, Vel. Let me grab my jacket." Jason nods before pulling a black hoodie off a coat rack.

 **Sangre Roja Safe Zone**

Jason, Velid, and Sabrina arrive at the Safe Zone and get to a house. They can hear screaming from inside. Jason walks up the porch and knocks on the door.

Detrick Cyrus answers. "Oh hey, what's up esé?" Detrick fist bumps Jason. He waves to Velid and Sabrina.

"No much man, what about you?" Jason leans against the railing.

"Ah, just doing studies and stuff." Detrick shrugs.

"What's Freddy doing?" Jason asks as another man walks out. He is a handsome Mexican-American male with tan skin, black hair in a spiky fauxhawk, brown eyes, and a lean build. He is Freddy Escobar. "Speak of the devil." Jason fist bumps Freddy.

"What's up dude?" Freddy smiles as he waves at Velid and Sabrina.

"Not much. We just came to hang out with you two." Jason chuckles as the scene fades.

 **02/23/32; Sight Haven**

Jason Sabre is in shock. His childhood friends are gone. Freddy enlisted in The Sight's Militia and Detrick...he just...left. He is eating dinner. Sitting at the table are his parents.

Jason's Dad is in decent shape. He has black hair and is balding. He has stubble and dark brown eyes. Jason's Mom has a slender frame. She has brown hair in a messy bun and dark blue eyes.

"How was work, dad?" Jason asks, his voice echoing as the scene again fades.

 **07/17/38**

Present day Jason Sabre is looking around Sight Haven, working on the plans for rebuilding. Sabrina walks over and stands by him.

"Hey..." Sabrina smiles softly.

"What's up?" Jason replies, not looking over.

"We haven't really talked in a while.." Sabrina rubs her arm nervously. "We need to talk."

"That was the past, Sabrina. Everyone was young and stupid once." Jason walks away, zoning out.

 **12/31/32; Sabrina's House**

Jason, Sabrina, and Velid are hanging out, ready to celebrate the new year. Velid has fallen asleep while Jason and Sabrina talk.

"This is the first year without Detrick and Freddy." Sabrina sighs.

"Yeah...I hope they're doing okay." Jason sits back.

"Vel and I got in an argument over it. He thinks that we should just move on, but they are our friends." Sabrina runs a hand through her hair.

"You know how Vel is. He isn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer." Jason shrugs.

"Yeah..I just wish he was more open. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about our relationship." Sabrina looks over at her sleeping boyfriend.

"I'm sure he does." Jason whispers.

"I can never tell. Something has been bothering him lately and he's begun snapping randomly..." The scene fades.

 **03/20/33**

Jason, Sabrina, and Velid are sitting around on the grass.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should go and see Freddy some time." Sabrina sighs.

"That's fucking stupid. He doesn't care about us. We just need to move on." Velid rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I can't move on from lifelong friends leaving." Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Velid glares.

"Hey!" Jason yells. "No need to get so controlling, dude. We are all friends here."

"Whatever. I'm heading home." Velid gets up and walks off.

"...thanks Jason." Sabrina whispers.

"You don't deserve to be yelled at." Jason smiles as his eyes meet Sabrina's. Before they can think things through, they kiss. The scene fades.

 **Present**

"I fucked up." Jason whispers under his breath. He leans against a building and thinks. "I was young and stupid."

 **05/10/33; Sabrina's House**

Jason and Sabrina lay nude under covers, cuddled up. What they don't see...is Velid standing at the door with flowers... Something changes in his eyes. Something snaps and he storms off.

Not long after, Jason wakes up. He gets dressed and sneaks out. He is suddenly surrounded by guards.

"Jason Sabre, you are under arrest for illegal sexual intercourse..."

The scene fades.

 **Present**

Jason sits at the top of the wall, eating dinner. He watches as the sun sets.

"You okay, Jason?" Arieana Aryn asks as she stands on the top step of the stairs.

"Y-yeah." Jason shakes his head before continuing to eat. Arie sits next to him with her plate. "Just...thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?" Arie cocks her head to the side.

"No, I just...I just made a mistake..." Jason begins to zone out again.

"Jason?" Arie places a hand on Jason's shoulder, but he doesn't react.

 **05/10/33**

Jason is brought home by the guards to tell his parents that he broke the law, but...they are dead... Jason breaks free from the guards and runs to his parents' sides. He begins to cry. The guards grab him.

"Let's go, punk." The guards drag him out as Jason tries to reach for his parents. As he is being dragged to the front gate, he sees Valid, only Valid's blond hair is now brown and his brown eyes are now hazel. He has a crazed smile...

 **Present**

Jason looks at the moon, still sitting on the top of the wall. Arie fell asleep and is resting her head on his shoulder.

"That smile..." Jason mutters.

Jason doesn't know it...but he created a man without fear. He created a monster. He created...Mar.


	19. Arc 2 Begins

**A/N: From here on out, no one is safe. The Outcast OC's will remain open, especially if you only have one OC in the story. Every other group is closed. Enjoy.**

 **Arc 2: A World Anew**

 **03/31/39; True Haven**

Almost one year after the capture and rebranding of Sight Haven, True Haven is doing well. Thousands of people are living here, some from The Sight's Safe Zones, others from other places, having heard of a true safe place away from all evils.

Schools are running, giving people the chance to learn true history, rather than the false history of The Sight. Hospitals are fully functional. Detrick Cyrus was the head doctor for a while, but stepped down to help with supply runs. They don't have to worry too much about supplies, with both farms and the already stored food supply from all the Safe Zones, along with Sight Haven's supplies from before the attack. Jason Sabre, Arieana Aryn, Draven Powell, Seth Sullivan, and Chris Wolf all work decently well to keep order in True Haven.

The world seems to be normal again...

Detrick Cyrus is walking down the street, a big smile on his face. He stops in front of a small bakery. He steps inside and smiles at a girl cooking.

She has long brown hair, currently in a ponytail, and fair skin. She has brown eyes. She is slim and only 5'0". She is wearing a gray t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, gray sweat pants, and black converses with green laces.

"Enna." Detrick leans onto the counter, catching the girl's attention. The girl turns around, revealing a name tag reading 'Enna Galano'.

"Detrick! How are you doing today?" She smiles brightly as she pulls out a tray of cookies.

"A bit bored, hermosa." Detrick shrugs and Enna scrunches her face up.

"Why do you always call me stuff like _that_?" Enna cocks her head to the side.

Detrick's face goes red. "Uh, er...Well...what do you mean?" Detrick tries to act oblivious.

"I mean, why do you always call me stuff in Spanish?" Enna explains and Detrick exhales. "What? You could be insulting me and I wouldn't know it..."

"I promise I'm not." Detrick smiles softly.

"Okay...I trust you!" Enna smiles brightly. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Yes!" Detrick smacks the counter, causing Enna to jump back. "I mean, sure. Whatever." Detrick shrugs, trying to be casual.

"Can you go to my garden and pull the weeds for me?" Enna hands Detrick a basket with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" Detrick nods and takes the basket from her.

"Thanks! I'm truly grateful!" Enna giggles. Detrick heads out back, where a small flower garden sits. Enna comes out not long after as Detrick begins to remove the weeds. "Between the weeds here and the ones at my house's garden, my hands are all cut up."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Have you thought about getting gloves?" Detrick asks, ironically not wearing gloves as he pulls the weeds.

"I have, but I'd end up losing them." Enna replies with a giggle. Detrick simply smiles as she giggles.

 **The Freedom Reach's Court**

Since the capturing of Sight Haven, The Freedom Fights, Hellfire Safe Zone, Cobra Camp, and The Wolf Tribe have united to form The Freedom Reach. Arieana Aryn, Jason Sabre, Draven Powell, Seth Sullivan, and Chris Wolf lead the entire group. The five of them decide who goes on supply runs, as well as what rations will be. They are also the ones creating the laws.

"I'm just saying that we should be prepared." Chris says as he sits on a wooden chair.

"I get that, but we have enough for now. We shouldn't risk lives if we don't have to. The Sight is still out there, along with who knows what." Seth replies.

"If there was any other major threats out there, we would've seen them by now. The Sight is still recovering. We can go out and keep our supplies full." Draven shrugs.

"Can you all stop arguing?" Arieana raises an eyebrow.

"You can't be on their side." Seth groans.

"Draven and Chris are right." Arie sighs.

"Oh god, I never thought I would hear those words." Jason's eyes go wide as he sits back from feigned shock. Everyone looks at him, unamused. "Alright, alright. We can send out two small groups. One group can go into the mountains and try to find any leftover settlements that may have been abandoned. The second can go towards the original bases and see if anyone accidentally left something behind." Jason orders.

"Three each?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

"Three should be safe." Jason nods.

"I'll go gather people." Arie informs before leaving.

 **Mountains; Group A**

Detrick Cyrus, Enna Galano, and one of the new members are walking through a valley. The new member's name is Lucas Barrens. He has a slightly muscular build. He has a goatee, snake bite piercings, left eyebrow pierced, green eyes, and medium length black hair kept up in ponytail. He is wearing cargo pants, black boots, and a padded, sleeveless combat vest.

"I don't know why they sent us out here. We have enough supplies for now." Lucas rolls his eyes.

"They are just being safe, Lucas. We have a lot of people in True Haven." Detrick replies.

"Look! There's a place up there!" Enna exclaims as she points at a small cabin at the end of the valley. She runs towards it as Detrick's eyes go wide.

"Enna, wait! We don't know if it's...and she's gone." Detrick sighs as him and Lucas finally catch up. Enna is sitting on the porch railing. She smiles and waves when Detrick and Lucas get there. Detrick and Lucas nod to each other before pulling out their pistols. "Enna." Detrick hisses and Enna nods. She gets off the rail and pulls out her bow, nocking an arrow.

Detrick slowly opens the door and the three creep into the room. "Oh hello!" A thick Hindu accented voice exclaims. Detrick and Lucas point their guns at the source of the voice as Enna looks over, but puts her bow and arrow away.

The source of the voice is an Indian man. He has light brown skin that fits with his race. His body is very slim and lean. He has short spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He is 6'2". He wears long loose black pants with black boots. He also wears a white Sherwani. "Please put your weapons away, mon." A Jamaican accented voice mutters. They turn to see a second man.

He is a slightly muscular black man. He has medium length dreadlocks, a small goatee on his chin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a Jamaican color vest, a black beanie with the Jamaican flag on the front, and shorts with sandals. "My name is Yul Bannock." The Jamaican man introduces himself.

"And I am Asher Darma!" The Indian man exclaims. "We sell the weapons!" Asher smiles brightly.

"Can we help you, my dudes?" Yul asks before Detrick and Lucas approach him, their guns put away.

"Yeah Holmes, we are looking for some supplies. By any chance, do you have some you can spare, esé?" Detrick leans onto the counter.

"We do, but it will cost y-" Yul starts out.

"Look Yul! I am doing the patting of cakes!" Asher exclaims happily. Everyone looks over to see Asher and Enna playing patty cake.

"Enna." Lucas sighs.

"What?" Enna looks over without stopping.

"We are on a mission." Lucas groans.

"That doesn't mean I can't play with Asheel." Enna cocks her head to the side.

"It is Asher." Asher corrects with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Asher!" Enna giggles. "I'm Enna." She stops suddenly and offers her hand. Asher smiles and shakes it.

"Nice to know you, Miss Emma." Asher grins.

"It's Enna." Enna corrects with a giggle.

"Oh, I am very sorry Miss Enna!" Asher chuckles before they resume playing patty cake.

"What do you want?" Detrick asks as he turns back to Yul.

"Well, we are almost out of Gasoline. If you could spare some-" Yul starts out.

"They can just have it without pay!" Asher exclaims, causing Yul to look over in shock.

"What? Brotha, are you sure?" Yul asks with wide eyes.

"Of course! They are the friends!" Asher smiles brightly.

"You don't even know their names, mon." Yul sighs.

"I know Miss Enna's!" Asher points at Enna. "What are your names?" He asks Detrick and Lucas.

"I'm Detrick." Detrick introduces himself.

"Lucas." Lucas raises a hand.

"Nice to know you, Mr. Dee-trick and Mr. Lucas!" Asher smiles brightly as Yul sighs. "We cannot charge friends, Yul!"

"I...I guess so." Yul sighs again.

"Can I see your hand guns?" Asher asks before Detrick and Lucas hand him their pistols. He looks at Enna.

"Oh no, I'm personally not a fan of guns." Enna shakes her head with a giggle. "They are really loud."

"Oooh, I understand you, Miss Enna." Asher nods before looking at the two pistol. "Both of your iron sights are crooked. Can I tweak them?" Asher asks. Both nod and he pulls out a screwdriver. He tunes both so that the sight on the guns are accurate. "Yul, can you get them two packs for the backs of food?" Asher looks at his friend.

"Yes mon." Yul nods and heads to the back room. He returns a minute later with two backpacks full of canned foods. He hands them to Detrick and Lucas. Asher and Yul escort Detrick, Lucas, and Enna outside.

"If you need anything else, come stop by!" Asher smiles brightly. Asher and Enna hug as Detrick glares and Lucas holds in a laugh.

"Bye Asher!" Enna waves as Group A begins to walk away.

"Goodbye Miss Enna! May the gods protect your group!" Asher yells back as he waves.

 **Towards The Old Bases; Group B**

CJ Hawk, Toby Myers, and Anna Jones are walking through a field. Toby and Anna are holding hands while CJ leads.

"CJ." Anna speaks up. CJ turns around to see that both have stopped and are staring at something.

"What?" CJ asks, confused.

"We are being watched. Look." Anna points in the direction they are staring in. CJ looks and, in the distance, stands three people. They are too far away to identify, but close enough to tell that they are looking directly at Group B.

"We're fine. Just keep an eye on them." CJ continues walking. Anna looks at Toby.

"We'll be okay. Let's go." Toby whispers and they follow behind CJ.

 **In The Distance**

"Can we play with them?" Idrina asks, obviously bored.

"Not yet, my little psycho." Mar grins before raising his hands in front of him. He moves them like he is playing with Marionette Dolls. "They are merely puppets. They will play into our hands." Mar pretends to drop the nonexistent dolls.

 **Group B**

CJ, Toby, and Anna are nearing the original Freedom Fighters' camp. CJ notices someone on the hill. The person is wearing an oversized camouflage leather jacket, but that's all he can tell. His intrigue takes over and he chases after the person as they walk the other way down the hill. Toby and Anna take off after CJ as he climbs the hill. When he gets to the top, the person is gone, but two people are sitting at the former Freedom Fighters' camp...two people that CJ recognizes immediately. CJ takes off towards the camp just as Toby and Anna reach the top of the hill.

CJ runs towards the people, a man and a woman, neither of whom are wearing a jacket of any kind. The man immediately sees him and stands up. They hug as they meet.

"Holy shit..." CJ whispers. "Thomas, you're alive."

"You are too..." Thomas whispers back. They let each other go and Thomas points at Olivia. "Olivia, meet my old friend Cedric."

"Nice to meet ya." Olivia smiles.

"Toby, Anna." CJ says as his team finally catch up. "This is Thomas and Olivia, friends from the Silent State."

"Formerly the Silent State." Thomas corrects.

"You...you did it?" CJ smiles.

"I did. It was hard, but I did it." Thomas nods.

"Come back with us. We have a huge sanctuary." CJ smiles brightly.

"Lead the way." Thomas and Olivia stand up. As the group leaves, CJ sees the mysterious person watching from atop a tree, sitting on a branch. CJ shakes his head and joins his group.

 **True Haven; That Night**

Arieana is going through some papers when she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to see Jason Sabre.

"What's up?" Arie asks, her hair in a messy bun.

"Just wanted an update on the big party." Sabre leans against the doorframe.

"That's why you agreed to a supply run." Arie shakes her head as Jason smirks. "Tomorrow will be the party. It's the anniversary of the call of the leaders." Arie informs.

"Fantastic. I'm sure I have a nice suit around here somewhere." Jason chuckles. They suddenly hear a scream.

 **Meanwhile**

In a small home in True Haven, a family is sitting around the living room playing a board game. The family consists of a mom, dad, a son, and a daughter. They are laughing and having a good time...before the lights go out. The dad grabs a candle and lights it, bringing light again. They begin to notice, however, that the shadows surrounding them are more...solid.

"Who are you..?" A hundred whispers are heard from the shadows.

"Wh-what?" The dad looks around.

"What a waste." The hundred whispers inform before the shadows engulf the family. The mom screams before she is engulfed.

Arieana and Jason run to the house and bust open the door, finding all four...dead. No eyes, no teeth, throats slit.


	20. Party Time

**04/01/39; True Haven**

The Freedom Reach's Council are in their Headquarters, sitting around a round table.

"We can't let this get out." Chris Wolf mutters.

"For once, I agree with Chris." Seth Sullivan nods. "If we reveal that there's a murderer out there, everything we've worked to build could come crumbling down."

"But but but!" Draven Powell leans forward, "If we don't tell them, we could basically be throwing them to the wolves!"

"Did you call for me?" Silas Frost asks as he enters the Headquarters, his long hair in a ponytail and his beard grown out once more.

"Yes, there is something we need to discuss." Jason Sabre informs. "There was a murder last night."

"Really?" Silas' eyes go wide. "Inside the walls?"

"Yes." Arieana Aryn nods. "It was brutal..."

"No eyes, no teeth, and their throats were slit." Chris shakes his head.

"Jesus..." Silas scratches his beard. "Any leads?"

"No. We couldn't find anyone near the victims' home." Jason sighs.

"How many victims?" Silas asks.

"Four, two adults and two children." Seth replies.

"Whoever did it would've had to known how to get in without causing a stir. There is a chance that they might've been invited into the house as a guest." Silas thinks aloud. "They might've waited for the victims, or at least most of them, to fall asleep to make it easier."

"At least one was awake. We heard the mother's scream." Arie sits back with a sigh.

"The real question is how they got out of there..." Silas leans against the wall and scratches his beard. "It's completely possible that they could've hidden, but it would've been hard to find a place where you wouldn't have looked..." Silas shakes his head. "It doesn't make sense. The murderer shouldn't have been able to simply vanish. Leave it to me. I'll get back to you with any discoveries." Silas turns to leave.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this, you know." Jason stands up.

"I'm sure. Return to your lives of leisure. You deserve it." The Irishman smiles before leaving.

 **Later That Day**

Enna Galano is working in her personal garden. The whole backyard of her house is covered in flowers and vegetables. Enna doesn't have her hoodie on, as well as she has swapped her sweat pants for some black yoga pants.

"Hey cariña." Detrick smiles as he walks into the backyard.

"Freeze!" Enna yells and Detrick does as he is told. Enna storms over and lightly pushes him back. "You almost stepped on my roses, Detrick." Enna sighs as she checks to make sure Detrick didn't hurt her flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. What's going on?" Enna stands up and smiles.

"Well, Cedric and I were about to go on a walk. I was wondering if you want to come with." Detrick asks.

"Sure! Just let me grab my bow." Enna nods and rushes into her house. Detrick meets her in the front of her home. Enna comes out with her bow across her back and takes off towards the wall. Detrick freezes, getting a bit...distracted...as she walks away. He doesn't notice Jason walk up.

"Detrick! Keep your eyes up!" Jason yells, smirking as Enna turns around. Detrick punches Jason in the arm.

"Do you like my pants, Detrick?" Enna asks, completely oblivious.

"Oh, uh, yes! They look very comfy!" Detrick chuckles as he blushes.

"We can try to find you a pair if you want." Enna smiles brightly.

"Nope! I'm good!" Detrick smiles back as Jason coughs, trying to catch his breath after laughing hard. Detrick glares at his best friend.

"Then let's go! We need to be back soon to prepare for the party!" Enna giggles and takes off towards Cedric. Detrick punches Jason in the arm again before following Enna. Jason begins to roll on the ground, still laughing.

"You okay?" Sierra Noblesse asks as her and her son walk by.

"Detrick *laugh* fucking *laugh* su-u-ucks!" Tears begin to roll down Jason's face.

"Language." Sierra scolds as she points to her son.

"A thousand apologies!" Jason stands up and bows, trying not to break out laughing again. Jason walks away as Sierra leads her son to the school.

 **True Haven Pub**

Will Ralston, Matt Lopez, Eric Hunt, and Zane Walker are playing cards. Cain Shepherd is drinking vodka at the bar, while Satomi Anno and Alexandra Xenou are in the midst of a drinking contest in yet another test of Xenou's resilience. Draven and Sabrina are sitting in a booth, eating.

Silas Frost is seen at his own booth in the corner of the room. He has a half-eaten burger in front of him and a glass of Guinness. He is writing in a notebook and is surrounded by books of prolific murders. He thinks for a second before picking up a book on Jack The Ripper. He skims through the pages before writing more down.

"If this person escaped, that must mean they are still out there. They wouldn't strike once. The style of the killing doesn't seem amateur, either." Silas thinks to himself. Silas finishes his Guinness before gathering his stuff in a backpack. He leaves some money on the counter and walks away. "I need to see the bodies..." Silas thinks as he frowns.

 **Outside True Haven**

CJ Hawk, Detrick Cyrus, and Enna Galano are driving down an abandoned street in a dark blue sedan. They stop in front of a building.

"You guys up for some quick looting?" CJ asks as he pulls the key from the ignition.

"I'm down." Detrick shrugs before the two men look back at Enna in the back seat. She nods and they all get out. CJ and Detrick pull out their pistols while Enna nocks an arrow. The three slowly creep towards the house. CJ and Detrick get on either side of the front door as Enna looks around the sides. She nods to the two and Detrick slowly opens the door. The three slowly enter the house. Enna goes upstairs to search while Detrick and CJ take the lower level.

Enna finds nothing outside of some clothes, which she packs in case someone needs them in True Haven. Suddenly, she hears a scream from downstairs. She rushes down to see Detrick and CJ being confronted by a black...wolf?

"Wolf!" Detrick yells as him and CJ aim their guns at it.

"No stop!" Enna yells back, getting their attention. "It's a husky, dummies."

"I don't care what it is, it looks like it is going to attack us, Enna." CJ shakes his head.

"Let me fix that." Enna sets her bow on her back and grabs her backpack. She reaches in and pulls out a small metal box as the black husky snarls at the two men.

"Whatever you're doing, can you hurry?" Detrick asks, trying to keep distance.

"Oh, you sissies." Enna sighs as she pulls out a doggy biscuit. "Come here baby..." Enna crouches down as she holds it out to the dog. The dog slowly approaches and hesitantly eats the biscuit. Enna lets the dog sniff her hand before scratching him behind the ear. "Yeah, who's a good boy?" Enna giggles as the dog rolls onto his back, letting Enna rub his belly. Enna pets him as CJ and Detrick look on, completely shocked.

"Enna, he's still dangerous." Detrick warns as he slowly inches closer with a knife.

"Detrick, I say this with love and as a pacifist- If you hurt this dog, I will put an arrow through your eye." Enna informs, still smiling at the dog, which licks the side of her face. Detrick freezes in mortal terror. "Come here, you two." Enna looks at her friends. CJ approaches first and kneels down beside her. Enna grabs his hand and holds it in front of the husky. The dog sniffs CJ's hand before bowing his head. CJ scratches the dog behind the ears with a soft smile on his face.

"You two are crazy." Detrick sighs.

"Asher would've pet him..." Enna smiles.

"I WILL PET THAT-" Detrick begins to storm over, but the husky growls at him. Enna and CJ laugh as Detrick freezes.

"I don't think he likes you, Detrick." Enna says with a giggle.

"Dogs love me." Detrick pouts.

"The ones at True Haven might, but-" Enna starts out.

"They kinda have to." CJ mutters.

"What'd you say, Bird-man?" Detrick stomps a foot, causing the husky to bark at him.

"You tell him, Moon." Enna pets the husky on the head.

"You named it Moon?" Detrick raises an eyebrow.

"It's a he, Detrick. And yes, I named him Moon. Do you like that, Moon?" Enna asks and Moon licks her face again.

"What if he has rabies?" Detrick rolls his eyes.

"I think you are more likely to have rabies, Detrick." Enna shrugs, not looking away from Moon.

"Well, I think Moon is a racist dog." Detrick pouts again.

"I'm white, CJ's black. I think Moon just doesn't like you." Enna smiles.

"I mean, Moon seems like a really good dog." CJ shrugs before Moon licks his face, causing CJ to chuckle.

"Well, it's time to go. Say bye to Moon." Detrick turns to leave.

"Do you think the Leaders would mind if we brought Moon home, CJ?" Enna asks.

"I'm sure they would be fine with it." CJ shrugs.

"Great! Come on Moon!" Enna stands up as Moon hops to his feet. Enna leads Moon back to the car as Detrick glares. Enna and Moon get in the back seat as Detrick gets in the passenger seat. Detrick groans as Moon growls at him.

"Come on CJ." Detrick sighs. Nothing. Detrick looks over and sees CJ staring at something.

CJ sees the person in the oversized jacket again. They are just walking down the street, going away from CJ. CJ takes off running as Detrick jumps out of the car.

"Stay here." Detrick tells Enna, who nods. Detrick chases after CJ. The person turns a corner just as CJ begins to catch up...a woman. That's all he can tell before he turns the corner and...she's gone. CJ looks around as Detrick catches up. CJ sighs. "You alright esé?" Detrick places a hand on CJ's shoulder.

"Yeah, just thought I saw someone. Let's go." CJ nods and they head back to the car, neither noticing the woman perched on a branch over their heads.

 **True Haven**

"You brought a DOG back?" Jason asks, unimpressed.

"Yeah and he doesn't like me." Detrick rolls his eyes. Jason's face perks up.

"Well, you suck. The dog, what's his name Enna?" Jason looks at Enna, who is petting Moon.

"Moon!" Enna exclaims proudly.

"Generic, but okay. Moon can stay. He seems like a good boy." Jason shrugs as Detrick glares.

"He growls and barks at me!" Detrick yells as, almost on cue, Moon barks at him.

"Detrick, if I was a dog, I would bark at you too." Jason places a hand on Detrick's shoulder and smirks.

"I think the dog-" Detrick starts out.

"He has a name." Enna rolls her eyes.

"I think _the dog_ is racist towards Mexicans." Detrick crosses his arms.

"CJ, can you go get Matt Lopez?" Jason looks at CJ, who nods. After a minute, CJ returns with Matt Lopez. Matt crouches down in front of Moon and holds out his hand. Moon sniffs it before licking Matt's hand.

"Maybe you're just a dick." Jason smirks at Detrick.

"Aren't you supposed to have my back, Holmes?" Detrick raises an eyebrow.

"Detrick, you are my brother. However, do you really think I would choose you over a dog? Dog's are great." Jason leans down and pets Moon. "Enna, since you seem to be his favorite, you get ownership of him. Take good care of him."

"Yes sir!" Enna nods happily.

"Now then, I expect everyone to get ready for the party tonight. Today is a day of celebration." Jason smiles before walking away.

 **The Murder Victims' Home**

Silas Frost is looking over the corpses, trying to find one clue. Silas is honestly impressed with the cleanliness of the killings. Silas stands up and looks around the house, trying to find a place where the killer could've hidden or even escaped, but comes up with nothing.

"It's...it's impossible..." Silas sighs as he leans back against the wall, sliding down it till he sits on the floor. That's when he notices something under the bed...a paper. He looks at it... "The Moral Compass..." Silas reads before shaking his head.

 **That Night; Arieana Aryn's House**

Arieana is looking into a mirror. She has her black hair in a Dutch Crown Braid with some strands hanging down. She is wearing a black and white dress that stops right above her knees, along with black high heels. She is struggling with the zipper on the back of the dress when she hears a knock on the door. She walks over and opens the door to see Jason Sabre in a fine tuxedo. Jason has a cocky grin until he looks at Arie. His face softens and he simply smiles.

"Hey Jason, can you help me? I can't reach my zipper." Arie turns around.

"Oh...sure." Jason nods and zips her up.

"Thanks. You look handsome, Jason." Arie smiles at Jason.

"I-I know." Jason regains his composure, smirking confidently again.

"Well?" Arie raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Jason cocks his head to the side before Arie smacks him with her handbag.

"Egotistical as always, eh Jason..." Arie sighs.

"Oh, uh, fuck. You look, uh, great!" Jason chuckles. "You look better when you don't smack me though..."

"Thanks." Arie sighs. "Let's go. Everyone is probably waiting for us." Arie walks past Jason.

 **The Party**

Jason and Arie arrive to the center of True Haven, where everyone is talking. Jason and Arie join Seth Sullivan, Draven Powell, Sabrina Royale, Chris Wolf, and Scarlet Anderson on stage.

"Hello everyone!" Jason exclaims, getting everyone's attention. "One year ago today, the late Aleister Black called for the leaders of several groups to meet. If it wasn't for that day, who knows where we would be right now. Today is a day of celebration. Today is a day of happiness. Today is our day." Jason smiles as everyone applauds. "Enjoy yourselves! Get wasted! Booze everywhere!" Jason exclaims to laughs. Jason steps away as everyone goes back to doing their own thing.

Jason notices Detrick and Enna talking and decides to fuck with his best friend again. He whispers something in Arie's ear, causing her to giggle. They walk over.

"Detrick! What are you doing?!" Jason exclaims in shock as he approaches, getting both Detrick and Enna's attention.

"Are you trying to corrupt this innocent mind?" Arie asks as she hugs Enna.

"What?! No!" Detrick yells.

"Detrick, I thought you were above this! Enna is a beautiful and innocent girl and you are trying to mess her up! For shame!" Jason wags a finger at Detrick before him and Arie grab Enna by the wrists and drag her away, Detrick glaring as they do.

"Where are we going?" Enna asks, eyes wide.

"Where you will be safe, honey." Arie rubs Enna's back.

"Oh...okay..?" Enna replies, absolutely confused. Jason splits off from the two and grab two bottles of beer. He walks back over to Detrick and hands him one.

"You're a dick, Jason." Detrick takes the beer.

"Not my fault that your crush is blatantly obvious." Jason shrugs as he takes a drink.

"What?! What crush?!" Detrick chuckles nervously.

"Detrick." Jason raises an eyebrow, unamused. "I'm pretty sure that Enna is the only one who doesn't know. Silas!" Jason calls to Silas, who is sitting alone. Silas walks over, writing in his notebook.

"Hmm?" Silas looks up.

"Who does Detrick like?" Jason asks, smirking.

"Enna, correct?" Silas raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?!" Detrick shakes his head.

"Yes Silas, please elaborate." Jason flashes his shit-eating grin.

"Well, let me see." Silas thinks for a moment. "Blood rushes to your face when you talk to her, your tongue becomes tied, you are excessively protective of her, and you can rarely take your eyes off her when she is in your presence. That's not taking into account your absolute willingness to help her, your constant visitations of her, or your perverted staring." Silas sighs. Detrick blushes a deep red.

"Again, I think only Enna is out of the loop." Jason chuckles.

"I mean, several of you have obvious crushes." Silas shrugs.

"Like who?" Jason asks, interested.

"For example, you, Jason, like-" Silas starts out, but Jason covers Silas' mouth.

"Never mind." Jason exhales.

"Alright." Silas nods and walks back to his corner to continue his research.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Draven screams. Jason and Detrick, along with a majority of others, rush towards the direction of Draven and find him in a dark alley.

Draven has Chris Wolf by the collar and is holding him against a wall. "WHO?!" Chris yells back in anger.

"Where is Sabrina?" Draven grits his teeth.

"How the fuck should I know?" Chris pushes Draven away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason interjects.

"Sabrina is gone." Draven growls.

 **Elsewhere**

Sabrina is sitting in a chair, tied down. She looks up at a bright spotlight.

"Oh! She's awake! She's awake!" Idrina exclaims happily.

"I see that!" Mar walks in front of the spotlight. He is wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans like usual, but now has a black analog alarm clock hanging from his jeans. There is no second hand, but the hour hand is on 12 and the minute hand is on 10. "How are you? Can I get you something to drink?"

"V...Vel-" Sabrina starts out, but Mar slaps her.

"No." Mar leans down and shows his sinister grin. "He's dead. I'm Mar and I asked you a question. You're my guest and I like to take care of my guests." Mar informs. "But, if you're not thirsty, which is a lie because we both know that you are a hoe-"

"Fuck you!" Sabrina yells.

"Me, Jason, that one dude- How do you say his name?" Mar thinks. "Devin? Dylan? Derek? Belial!"

"Draven." Belial replies from the corner he's leaning against.

"Draven. I'm sure you've probably screwed the mailman too. That kid does not have my luscious good looks." Mar shrugs.

"What are you talking about? I have no kids!" Sabrina glares.

"That makes sense. I was afraid I was confusing you for someone else." Mar smirks. "No, you're just a bitch. Soon, you will realize your error. Soon, you will be painted like the prettiest picture I've ever seen." Mar makes a finger gun and presses it against Sabrina's forehead. "Pew." Mar pretends to fire. "Now...we wait for the rest of them to walk into our hands..." Mar smiles at Idrina and Belial.


	21. The Game Show

**Outside True Haven**

Everyone is searching, trying to find Sabrina Royale. Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus, and Silas Frost are looking through a forest.

"See anything?" Jason yells.

"Nada." Detrick shakes his head. They notice Silas is frozen.

"Silas?" Jason taps his teacher on the shoulder.

"Do you smell that?" Silas glares as he sniffs. Black smoke begins to rise. "Oh shit!" Silas exclaims as all three men inhale the smoke. They begin to cough wildly as they fumble around, their vision going blurry. Sabre leans against a tree and looks up as he tries to breathe.

"Hey Jason. Looking great! Did you get a haircut?" Mar asks before Idrina comes out from behind the tree, revealing a couple smoke bombs. Mar points next to Jason, where Belial is. Belial picks Sabre up and he is unable to struggle or fight as the gas soon renders him unconscious.

 **Elsewhere**

Arieana Aryn, Draven Powell, CJ Hawk, and Thomas Davies are looking around in another part of the woods.

"Where is she?!" Draven growls before punching a tree.

"Calm down, mate. We'll find her." Thomas shakes his head. Draven grabs Thomas by the collar and pushes him against a tree.

"FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Draven screams in Thomas' face.

"Ever 'eard of say, don't spray it?" Thomas wipes his face as Draven let's go of him.

"Draven, look! A cabin!" Arie points at a cabin. As the four rush over, Belial steps out of the front door.

"Woah, big guy." CJ mutters as all come to a stop.

"You two." Belial points at Arie and Draven. "Come with me." Belial turns back towards the door.

"What about our friends?" Arie asks.

"They will be killed if they try to follow, no hesitation." Belial informs calmly as he opens the door. He steps to the side to allow Arie and Draven in before glaring at Thomas and CJ. "Stay." Belial warns before entering the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Belial leads Arie and Draven to two parallel doors. He opens both doors. "Pick your rooms." Belial instructs. Arie takes the right room while Draven takes the left. They both find a small room with a chair in the center and a window in front of it. Whatever is on the other side of the window is completely black. They both take their seats and find two buttons labeled 1 and 2.

The other side of the windows turns on a light, revealing Mar in a spotlight.

"Daniel, Annabelle, welcome!" Mar smiles before both Draven and Arieana give him a confused look. "BELIAL!" Mar yells.

"Draven and Arieana!" Belial yells from outside their doors.

"Thanks!" Mar yells back. "Draven and Arieana of the Freedom Reach, I have a _fuuuuun_ game for you two!" Mar smiles brightly as he claps his hands. The room lights up, revealing both Sabrina and Jason tied to separate chairs. In front of both of them is a gun connected to the set of buttons.

"Jason!" Arie exclaims in shock.

"Sabrina!" Draven growls, standing up.

"Sit your ass down, boy. Let me tell you the rules." Mar wags a finger at Draven. "You both have two buttons in front of you." Mar begins to do a Game Show Host voice, "Contestant #1 is a brunette bombshell who loves to bang and I'm not making a pun!" Mar smirks before continuing, "Contestant #2 is a cocky guy in more ways than one. He enjoys long walks on the beach, mocking his friends, and seeing his dead parents!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jason screams.

"Bitch boy!" Mar presses a button, zapping Jason. "I'm the host!" Mar shakes his head and chuckles. "This game will see me ask the contestants questions and you two get to decide who wins." Mar points at the guns. "Oh, just so you know, one of your pair of buttons doesn't work. That means that one of you decides, but who is it? Not even I know!" Mar laughs.

"Please! Stop this!" Sabrina begs, tears flowing down her face. Mar shakes his head and presses his button again, shocking Sabrina.

"Absolutely not, Contestant #1!" Mar points a finger at Sabrina. "Are you two ready to play?"

"Who are you?" Arieana asks, getting Mar's attention.

"My name is Mar, it means leader. However, I'm not a leader right now. I'm a _Game Show Host_!" Mar exclaims as clapping is heard from the ceiling. "Ah thanks, warms my heart!" Mar pretends to wipe a tear away. "Are you two ready?" Mar asks again. "Scream if you're ready!" Mar flashes a big smile as Jason glares and Sabrina looks at Mar through teary eyes. Mar pops his lips before pressing the button, shocking both. "They both screamed!" Mar laughs before grabbing the black analog alarm clock from his belt buckle and setting it on a table in between the two 'contestants'. He thinks for a second before moving the minute hand back a minute to 9.

"Question #1- On a scale of 1 to 10, how proud do you feel of yourselves right now?" Mar asks as both Arieana and Draven look on, worried.

"Fuck you." Jason glares.

"That is not a number!" Mar smiles as he presses the button, shocking Jason. "If you get the answer wrong, you get shocked. If you don't answer, you get shocked. Speaking of which, Sabrina. Answer. Five seconds." Mar leans close to Sabrina with a grin.

"...1." Sabrina looks down.

"Okay, I'm sure that's a goddamn lie, but I'll let it slide!" Mar steps back as Sabrina releases an audible exhale.

"Question #2- Do you regret your choices in the former Sight Haven?" Mar asks, looking at the two.

"I don't regret anything." Jason grits his teeth.

"Yes." Sabrina continues to look down.

"Again, pretty sure you're both bullshitting, but as a gracious and loving host-"

"LOVING?! FUCK YOU! YOU ARE TRYING TO GET OUR FRIENDS TO KILL-" Jason begins to scream, but Mar zaps him again.

"You are going to give me tinnitus." Mar rubs his ear. "Question #3- Do Draven and Arieana know about your history?"

"What history?" Draven raises an eyebrow.

"Ha, you guys suck!" Mar laughs as he points at Arieana and Draven. "Contestants, wanna tell them?" Mar smirks at Jason and Sabrina.

"Fuck...you..." Sabre growls between breaths, the electrocution taking all the energy out of him.

"I want to zap you soo bad..." Mar gets in Jason's face. "Buuut...I'm gonna hold off because you are almost correct." Mar now looks at Sabrina. "You fucked her."

"WHAT?!" Draven screams as he stands up.

"When was this?" Arie raises her eyebrows, shocked.

"Fuck..." Jason sighs as he looks down. "It...was a couple years ago...It wasn't anything special..."

"Well, fuck you too..." Sabrina mutters, glaring slightly at Jason.

"Woah shit, cat fight." Mar chuckles. "Anyone got any popcorn? No? Fuck." Mar rolls his eyes.

"It didn't mean shit. It was a mistake." Jason shakes his head.

"A mistake? Which part? The sex or me?" Sabrina hisses.

"I don't know, both?" Sabre shrugs.

"Fuck you Jason." Sabrina looks away.

"I'm pretty sure it was the other way around." Jason smirks.

"If this was an insult battle, Jason would live." Mar informs with a grin. "But now that everyone has seen everyone's true colors, time for you two to make your decisions! Who dies?" Mar turns towards Arieana and Draven, who freeze.

"Is there another way?" Arieana whispers.

"Nah." Mar shakes his head. "I could kill all four of you." Mar shrugs. "Four die or one dies." Mar points to the two guns.

After a moment of tension, both Arieana and Draven press one of their buttons...

Sabrina gets shot through the head.

Everyone freezes as Mar breaks out laughing. "Fucking gold! Mar laughs, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Did you see her head? PFFFT!" Mar pretends his head blows up before falling to his knees, still laughing. He hits his fist against the ground as Belial enters.

"Both rooms are blocked. We can safely escape." Belial informs.

"Ah, you always take the fun away." Mar rolls his eyes as he stands up. "Idrina?"

"She's already in the car." Belial steps to the side to allow Mar through. Mar begins to leave, but turns back around and grabs his black analog alarm clock. He looks at Sabrina before looking at the angry Draven. He thinks before he moves the minute hand to 10 once again. He puts it back on his jeans before him and Belial leave.

Jason, Arieana, and Draven are all in shock, with Draven's shock mixed with rage and anguish.

Outside, Mar and Belial are walking towards the semi truck. "We really need a new vehicle. This one is bad for the environment." Mar informs as Belial scoffs. "We only have one environment, Belial." Mar rolls his eyes.

"Where are they?" Silas Frost asks from behind them. Mar and Belial turn around to see Silas aiming a pistol at them.

"I don't have any money." Mar raises his hands in surrender. "Oh wait, you're Irish. I thought you were from New York. I'm bad at identifying accents." Mar informs as he slowly lowers his hands. "Your pals are in there." Mar points back at the cabin. "It's nice in there." Mar smirks before climbing in the truck. Silas continues to aim the gun at him, but relents and sprints towards the cabin.

Silas busts through the door and immediately moves the two chairs that were holding Arie and Draven's doors shut. They both exit their rooms and run towards Jason and Sabrina. Draven crouches down in front of Sabrina and cries softly as Arie frees Jason from the chair.

Draven suddenly realizes something. "...I pressed Jason's button..." Draven mutters as he slowly turns towards Arie. "You...you..." Draven falls back against the wall in shock. "You...you..."

"He's in shock. His mind is racing while his mouth is unable to pick which word to make, leaving him only able to say the most recurring term in his cerebrum." Silas mutters as he watches Draven. "He may become unpredictable." Silas rubs his beard.

"We will bring her back and bury her." Jason whispers. He steps towards Sabrina, but Draven suddenly lunges up, pressing the KA Knife against Jason's throat.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Draven yells. Suddenly, he collapses. Behind him is Silas with a raised hand.

"That should keep him quiet till we get back home." Silas sighs. "You get Sabrina. I'll carry Draven." Silas tells Jason, who nods.

 **True Haven**

Everyone is gathered around the graveyard. They have placed Sabrina's grave a few feet away from Aleister's. Everyone is wearing black as Draven stands on the podium.

"We...we will find this 'Mar'...and when we do...I call dibs..." Draven digs his fingernails into the wood of the podium. Draven looks over at Sabrina's grave. "Rest easy, my dearest..." Draven wipes a tear away.

 **Arieana Aryn's Home**

Arieana is sitting on her couch, trying to calm down. She is shaking wildly. Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration and remembrance...now it's a night of pain and mourning. She hears a knock on her door. She slowly gets up and walks towards the door, leaning against the wall for support. She opens the door and on the other side is Jason Sabre.

"Hey Arie...may I come in?" Jason scratches the back of his head. Arie nods and slowly walks back to the couch. Jason sits beside her. "Tonight...goddamn..." Jason rubs his tear ducts. He is obviously trying to hide that he was crying.

"I did it." Arie whispers. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. He is a psychopath." Jason places a hand on Arie's shoulder, but she shrugs it off.

"I killed her...Aleister would be disappointed...mad..." Arie begins to cry as she shakes some more.

"It's not your fault." Jason drops to the floor in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders. He looks her in the eyes. "You didn't have a choice. You didn't even know if your buttons worked." Jason informs in a hushed voice.

"It's my fault..." Arie shakes her head, lost inside her mind. Jason pulls her into a hug, holding her tight as she cries into his shirt.

"You didn't do it...It was Mar. Aleister wouldn't be mad..." Jason runs his hand through her hair as she cries. "He would've understood... It's okay Arie... Shhh..." Jason whispers as he rubs her back.

"I'm a bad person..." Arie whispers back, her head buried in Jason's chest.

"No you are not. You did what you felt was right..." Jason reassures. "Hell, I'm still here. He would've killed us all if one of us didn't die..."

"I'm...I'm glad you're still here..." Arie whispers as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to be here for a long time..." Jason smiles.

 **Elsewhere in True Haven**

A man and woman are laying on their couch, watching some DVD Movies. Suddenly, the tv turns off, as do all the lights.

"Oh dammit. I think the power went out." The man sighs. He gets up and walks towards the hallway, but something knocks him to the ground. "What the..?" He looks up to find shadows surrounding them.

"Who are you..?" A hundred voices ask from the darkness.

"Wh-what?" The man begins to scoot back.

"Why do you deserve to live over everyone else?" The hundred voices ask with a growl of disgust.

"What are you talking about?!" The man screams as he gets back to his girlfriend, only to find her throat slit. He screams as he dives away from her. Slowly, the shadows begin to surround him.

"You don't." The hundred voices whisper before the shadows envelop him.


	22. Punishment

**The Next Morning (04/02/39); Arieana's Home**

Jason Sabre wakes up, laying on Arie's couch. Arie is still asleep, laying on his chest. During their mourning session last night, they must've fallen asleep. Jason looks down and smiles softly at her before a loud banging at the door is heard, which wakes up Arie.

"Who the hell..." Arie groans before looking up at Jason. "Oh, hey Jason." Arie calmly mutters. "Can you get the door, please?" Arie asks before rolling over and laying across the couch.

"Yeah, of course." Jason nods before standing up and walking over to the front door. He opens it to find Silas Frost.

"So, this is where you were? Over night?" Silas raises his eyebrows.

"It's not what you think." Jason waves his hands calmly in defense.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me." Silas shrugs. "I was looking for you and, when I couldn't find you, I came here. Another murder happened last night. A man and woman, both killed in the same fashion." Silas informs.

"Missing eyes and teeth?" Jason raises an eyebrow as he steps outside, closing the door behind him.

"And slit throats." Silas nods. "It was just as neat as the first. And that's not all..."

"What else happened?" Jason crosses his arms, worried.

"Draven and the former Hellfire citizens have left True Haven." Silas informs.

"What?!" Jason exclaims louder than he wanted to.

"He seems to have convinced them to return to Hellfire Safe Zone. It seems he isn't quite happy about Sabrina's death." Silas begins to walk away, with Jason following him.

"I hope this is a temporary thing. The Sight is still out there, as is Mar." Sabre states with annoyance.

"And this Moral Compass figure that keeps killing people inside the walls."

"Moral Compass?" Sabre stops and looks at Silas with confusion.

"I found a letter with that on it at the first crime scene." Silas replies calmly.

"So, we have some morally challenged figure killing people? Great." Sabre sarcastically says. "Round up the other leaders. I'll get Arie." Sabre commands.

 **Former Wolf Camp**

In the former Wolf Tribe home, The Sight has set up camp. Katarina Love is bandaging up someone as The Shield keep guard outside with Jaden Sennoa and The Darkest Souls.

Richard Ryder is sitting on a makeshift throne, plotting. Kenneth Angel approaches.

"Sir, The Monarchy have returned with supplies." Angel informs, getting a solemn nod in response from The King. Angel leaves and, a few moments later, four men and a woman approach.

The first one, who is leading the other four, is a handsome Mexican-American male with tan skin, black hair in a spiky fauxhawk, brown eyes, and a lean, but muscular build. He is The Prince, Freddy Escobar.

The next is a 6'11" African-American man, who is very muscular. He has black hair in a crew cut and black eyes. He is Freddy's bodyguard, Caesar Montana.

Next is a Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, a skinny build, and black hair in an afro. He is DJ Kingston.

The final man is a chubby Mexican American with a bald head and black eyes. He is Dylan Torres.

The woman is a Mexican-American with dyed red hair, a lean and petite build, green eyes. She is Natalia Rodriguez.

All five are wearing fine suits. "Freddy." Richard stands up from his throne and approaches the five. Richard shakes Freddy's hand. "How was the supply run?"

"It went okay." Freddy calmly shrugs. "We didn't find too much, but it should last a week."

"Disappointing." Ryder mutters. "If it comes down to it, we can start invading some of the Freedom Reach's safe zones."

"Sounds good sir." Freddy nods. Freddy and The Monarchy turn to leave when The King speaks up again.

"You do realize that, when we clash with The Freedom Reach again, you may have to kill your brother, right?" Ryder asks as he sits back on his throne.

"Not a problem. Detrick is nothing but a disgrace, and a pretty worthless one at that." Freddy scoffs before leading The Monarchy away, hiding a slight look of concern.

 **True Haven**

Jason Sabre and Arieana Aryn are sitting in the meeting room, waiting for Seth Sullivan and Chris Wolf.

"You doing okay? I meant to ask earlier..." Sabre speaks up.

"Yeah." Arie whispers. "Fuck, last night sucked..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sabre shakes his head before Sullivan and Wolf enter, trying not to argue with one another.

"I'm just saying that maybe if your people had kept a better watch, we wouldn't be in this situation." Sullivan snarls.

"Since when was it my people's job to keep Hellfire safe?" Wolf growls.

"Both of you, enough!" Sabre slams his fist on the table. "We have way more important matters than you two measuring dicks!"

"Jason." Arie mutters, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason takes a deep breath before sitting down.

"Draven has left True Haven, along with the rest of Hellfire." Sabre informs as Sullivan and Wolf sit down. "We need to decide what we will do."

"War." Wolf shrugs.

"Slaughter them." Sullivan adds.

"You two are not helping." Arie sighs, "We should go and talk to him. See if we can reestablish an alliance."

"I agree." Sabre nods nervously. "Now that that's all settled, I'll go talk to Draven...alone." Sabre informs before going to leave. Arie follows him as Sullivan and Wolf begin to bicker again.

"You can't go alone." Arie states as they exit the building.

"I'm sure Draven doesn't want to see you." Sabre rolls his eyes.

"I doubt he wants to see you either, Jason." Silas says calmly as he approaches. "Anyways, you two have a date." Silas informs, causing both to freeze. "I found this taped to the wall." Silas hands Sabre an envelope.

"What the..." Sabre looks on the front of the envelope, directions from True Haven to...a place? Sabre opens it to reveal two circus tickets for something called The Serendipity Cirque. They are addressed to Jason Sabre and Arieana- Her last name is scratched out.

"I apologize. That was my doing." Silas points out the scratched out last name.

"You can't expect us to go. Not after everything that has happened in the last 24 hours." Arie shakes her head as she takes the tickets and tries to hand them to Silas.

"You two need it after yesterday. Enjoy yourselves. I will talk to Draven." Silas pushes the tickets back to the two. Both are about to argue, but Silas stops them. "No choice." Silas' face turns gravely serious. Both reluctantly agree and, after assuring that Silas will talk to Draven, they get in Sabre's car- a Black 1971 Mustang.

 **The Serendipity Cirque**

As Jason and Arie arrive, they are surprised to see dozens of people entering a tent. They are approached by a man.

The man is pale and has two different colored eyes. His right eye is dark brown and his left is light blue with no pupil. He has a black pompadour that forms a perfect circle on the top of his head. He has a painted half smile on his face. He is wearing a ringmasters outfit, which includes a bullwhip on his belt.

"Hiya! My name is Edgar Noose and I am the ringmaster of Serendipity Cirque. May I see your tickets?" Edgar introduces himself. Sabre and Arie hesitantly hand him their tickets before he steps to the side, letting them enter the tent.

Inside is like a normal Circus Tent, but the walls are like a colosseum, instead of bleachers, the seats are carved into the stone walls that are hidden on the outside. Sabre and Arieana pick their seats and, after a few minutes, the lights dim. Edgar appears in a spotlight on the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Children of all ages! I welcome you to The Serendipity Cirque!" Edgar exclaims as the crowd bursts into cheers, except for Jason, Arieana, and...another man a few seats away.

He is pale white and has blue grey eyes. He is slightly muscular with medium length black hair and a burn scar on back. He stands at 6'1". He is wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a torn up, hooded trench coat. The man seems to be watching intently, like he is waiting for something. Arie points him out to Jason, who shrugs it off.

"Tonight, you will see extraordinary things done in extraordinary fashion. In fact, you may see things you have never and will never see again!" Edgar smiles brightly as the crowd cheers again. This time, Arie and Jason do a polite clap while the man continues watching Edgar closely. "First, when you were growing up, did your parents ever tell you not to play with fire? Apparently, these lovely ladies never heard that lesson." Edgar steps to the side just as a woman runs past him, juggling torches.

She has a bright blue dress that stops above her knees, along with pale skin. She has dark blue eyes and a painted face that resembles a clown. She has black hair that is in two small buns. She has a very slim body. She stands at 5'5". She throws one of the torches in the air and it is knocked out of the air by a long staff with fire on both sides. This woman is very slim as well, but she is in full clown getup. She is 5'4". The two women begin to brawl with their respective weapons.

The first is using two torches while the second is using her burning staff. After a couple of close calls, the second breaks her staff in half and the two put the four fires together. A third and final woman runs out with a bottle. She takes a sip before sliding under the fire, spitting the liquid out at the fire, causing it to rise like the third woman is breathing fire.

The third woman is slight curvy, especially on the lower half of her body. She has a messy and poofy bob cut that is half purple and half black. Her skin is pale like the others. Her eyes are pink with heart shaped pupils. She has porcelain doll face paint with a few cracks. She is wearing a short, rusty pink ballerina costume, along with thigh high plaid boots that are dark pink and black. She stands at 5'0".

Everyone, including Jason and Arie, begin to cheer while the mysterious man continues to watch stoically.

As she comes out on the other end and stands up, the other two try attacking her with their weapons, but she gracefully dodges both of them. Soon, two men in clown outfits calmly walk up to the two women and pour water on the fires. The three women return backstage, with the third woman seemingly being scolded by the other two. The two men come face to face before revealing two very real swords. They begin to spar.

"They...they aren't actually trying to kill each other, are they?" Arie whispers to Jason.

"I sure hope not. I don't feel like solving a problem that isn't our responsibility." Jason jokes.

The two men go for each other's heads, both missing by an inch. They slowly raise the swords while tilting their heads back. Both men do one of the most famous tricks of a freakshow- Sword Swallowing. As they hold the swords inside them, they both slowly bow as the crowd, and especially Jason and Arie, applaud.

"Jesus, that is badass." Jason smirks.

"Probably dangerous, though." Arie giggles.

"Everything fun is!" Jason laughs.

The two men remove the swords before bowing again as Edgar walks out. Behind him, several clowns drag a large crate out. The two clowns drop their swords and kneel down in front of Edgar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to meet a famous member of The Serendipity Cirque. This man is a true oddity! Is he a demon? A witch? Or a mere child, lost in this world?" Edgar smirks as the crowd, minus Jason and Arie, go berserk with cheers. The mysterious man leans forward, watching intently. "I present...The Demon Witch Child...Ruin." Edgar opens the crate doors to reveal...darkness.

Suddenly, two shadow razors cut the two sword-swallowers throats. However, no blood comes out. Instead, a weird plasma-esque flies out of them and into the cage. Jason and Arie freeze as the man storms out while the crowd applauds loudly.

The rest of the show goes by with a lot of excitement, but Jason and Arie are too distracted. Did this 'Ruin' just kill two people? And what was that strange plasma?

After the show, Jason and Arie sneak backstage and hear a woman screaming in pain. They rush to a room and look inside.

"Do you think I like doing this, Luna?" Edgar yells, angry. In front of him is the third and smallest woman, the porcelain doll. She has pulled her top and bra down to reveal her back to Edgar, who is hitting it with his whip. "Luna Lucifina! You will answer me when I ask you a fucking question!" Edgar screams before cracking the whip over her back again. Her tears begin to smear her face paint.

"N-no, M-Mister N-N-Noose..." Luna whimpers.

"I don't want to punish you, but you ruined the show!" Edgar growls before cracking the whip over her back again.

"B-but the crowd-" Luna starts out, but Edgar hits her with the whip again. Her back is bruised and bleeding from the onslaught.

"They would've been more excited if you got a little burned!" Edgar screams before kicking her in the back, knocking her face first into the ground. "I took you and Belle into this place after your little 'Fight Against The Corrupt' died! After The Sight wiped them out! And this is how you repay me?!" Edgar screams angrily before he starts to unleash the whip on her back, over and over again.

"Enough." The first woman speaks up.

"Belle, this is no time for you to be rebellious. You did fantastic, my little starlet." Edgar's personality does a complete 180.

"I know, but Luna won't learn how to cooperate. Maybe you should just give up." Belle shrugs as Luna flashes her a look of hurt, feeling betrayed.

"Maybe I should." Edgar mutters before him and Belle leave the room. Jason and Arie hide so Edgar doesn't see them. They then notice a man enter the room.

He has short black hair with red streaks and a muscular build. He has red eyes and stands at 6'6. He has black streaks going all up his left arm into the left side of his face(Sasuke Uchiha curse mark style). He is wearing raggedy old clothes, despite looking like he is 25. He kneels down beside Luna and helps her sit up before he pulls her top and bra back up and into place.

"Thanks Ruin..." Luna sniffles. Ruin calmly shakes his head. "Is he gone?" Luna asks and Ruin nods. "Thanks Sven." Luna mutters before hugging Ruin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Ruin whispers in a deep voice.

"It's fine, Sven. It was my fault." Luna whispers back, still crying from the abuse she took.

"No. Edgar was asking too much from you." Ruin reassures, rubbing her back as they hug. "Let's go bandage you up." Ruin mutters before picking Luna up bridal style and carrying her out of the room, not seeing Jason and Arie. Once those two are gone, Jason and Arie rush out of the backstage area and back to Jason's car. As they drive away, Arie speaks up.

"Jesus..." Arie mutters, overwhelmed.

"So much for a nice day at the circus." Jason scoffs.

"That was...awful. I thought Edgar seemed nice, but..." Arie shakes her head, disgusted.

"That poor girl." Jason whispers, just as disgusted as Arie. "Once we deal with Draven, we will go back for her." Jason informs.

"You promise?" Arie looks over at Jason.

"I promise." Jason nods before Arie rests her head on his shoulder.

 **True Haven**

As Jason and Arie arrive, Silas stands, waiting for them. "What's going on?" Jason asks as he and Arie leave the car.

"Draven has asked for you specifically, Jason." Silas informs.

"Wow, so I was right about wanting to go! What a twist!" Sabre sarcastically replies. "Silas, I see you as a mentor in a way, but fuck, you can be stupid too at times."

"I agree, especially as of late." Silas replies and Sabre freezes.

"What do you mean?" Sabre gives Silas a confused stare.

"My memory has been...fluctuating." Silas mutters as he nervously scratches his arm. "I can't remember a lot of things and...it terrifies me."

"When I get back, we will have a deep discussion about that." Jason states. "Grab Detrick and Enna. Them and I will go visit Draven."

"Enna is actually with a Mr. Darma." Silas informs.

 **At Asher Darma's and Yul Bannock's Fantastic Shop Of Weapons**

Enna and Asher play tag as Yul throws a ball for Moon.

"Good mon." Yul smiles as Moon gives him the ball back.

"You are the it, Enna!" Asher laughs as Enna chases after him.

"I'm gonna get you!" Enna giggles.

"Hey Moon, do you feel like we are babysitting?" Yul asks the dog.

 **True Haven**

"Who the fuck is Asher Darma?" Jason asks as Detrick gets in his car.

"He's some dude with weapons and shit. Why?" Detrick replies, looking at Jason in confusion.

"Oh, Enna went and saw him. She took Moon with her." Jason calmly states, causing Detrick to freak out.

"Excuse me?! Who let her go and visit _him_?!" Detrick slams his hands on the dashboard.

"Dude, don't hit my baby." Jason gently rubs his steering wheel. "Also, she is a grown woman. Stop being a creep."

"But she deserves a great man!"

"Like you?" Jason asks in disbelief. "Also, Asher is still a friend to her. You a such a jealous bitch."

"Why aren't you taking my side, holmes?" Detrick looks at Jason with a glare.

"Because you're being a JEALOUS BITCH!" Jason exclaims.

"Okay, but dude, I really like her." Detrick replies, showing genuine emotion. "Whenever I see her, I get nervous. I get excited. I've woken up in cold sweat because I've had nightmares where she's been takin' from me."

"Detrick, I know I bust your balls a lot, but you're my best friend and my brother." Jason places a hand on Detrick's shoulder. "Tell Enna how you feel."

"I want to, but-"

"If it helps, wait till after we deal with this whole Hellfire thing. Oh, and be sure she knows what you mean. Knowing Enna, she may think you want to be best friends. She's a very caring person, but she is not the brightest crayon in the box." Jason states, getting a small laugh from Detrick.

"Alright ese. Thanks Jason." Detrick lets out a relieved sigh.

"Now that we are done being emotional, let's go deal with Hellfire." Jason smirks before he starts his car.

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

As Jason and Detrick arrive, the Hellfire Civilians immediately point guns at them. Jason and Detrick leave the car with their hands up and are led to Draven's home. He is laying in bed, distraught over the death of Sabrina. As Jason and Detrick enters, Draven raises a hand and Detrick is forced out of the room, leaving Draven, a few guards, and Jason Sabre.

"Hello Draven." Jason awkwardly finger guns at Draven.

"I heard you wanted to negotiate our alliance..." Draven mutters, looking like he is lost in a trance. "I would've considered it...had my KA Knife not gone missing."

"Your KA Knife?" Jason raises a confused eyebrow.

"Originally the Kenneth Angel Knife, I renamed it the Kill All Knife." Draven grits his teeth in anger. "But your man Silas comes and as he leaves, I suddenly can't find my knife..."

"None of my people are thieves-" Jason starts out.

"THEY STOLE SABRINA'S LIFE!" Draven screams as he stands up. "You should've died. Arieana killed Sabrina. If my button worked...you would be dead."

"That's the past, Draven. We have to find Mar." Jason places a hand on Draven's shoulder. Draven looks down.

"What is it Aleister liked to say? An eye for an eye and the world goes blind?" Draven's face softens. "...I think I'd rather be blind." Draven glares before pulling up and gun and shooting Sabre in the stomach. Sabre falls backwards into the wall and starts gasping in pain. "She took away the love of my life, I'll take away the love of hers." Draven informs, causing Jason to now look at him in shock. "That's right. I saw the way she stared at you. She loves you... Too bad you learned too late. You will die. You will die alone. You will die as a failure." Draven mutters before looking at one of his guards. "Take him back to his friend. Beat Detrick up too. If they can make it back to their car..." Draven crouches down in front of the hurt Jason Sabre, "If you can get back to True Haven...tell Seth...tell Chris..." Draven leans forward and whispers into Sabre's ear, "tell Arieana...this is war." Draven growls before the guards grab Sabre and pull him out of the room.


	23. Frosted

**True Haven**

As Jason Sabre's car pulls into the gates, Silas Frost can immediately tell something is wrong. He rushes over as Detrick falls out of the driver side seat. Sabre is laying in the back, his shirt crumbled up and being held weakly against his gunshot wound. Sabre is barely conscious.

"I need some help!" Silas screams as he carefully picks Sabre up. "Fuck..." Silas looks at the wound. "GET ME SOME GODDAMN HELP OR SO HELP ME, I WILL GUT EVER DOCTOR IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN HAVEN!" Silas growls before several civilians rush over and carry Sabre to the hospital. "I'll be there in a minute!" Silas yells before rushing over to check on Detrick.

"Silas..?" Detrick whispers as he watches Silas crouch down beside him.

"What happened, Detrick?" The Irishman asks, staring into Detrick's eyes like he is trying to study him.

"Draven shot-" Detrick starts out before a scream is heard.

"Detrick!" Enna rushes over and slides into a a sitting position next to Detrick. "Are you okay?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Enna begins to look him over frantically.

"Thank you Draven..." Detrick mutters under his breath, "Draven shot Jason in the stomach and his dick brigade beat the shit out of me."

"Fuck..." Silas sighs, "I'll get the rest of the leaders. Enna, can I trust you to take good care of Detrick?"

"Yessir." Enna nods once before Silas storms away. Moon, the black husky, begins to growl at Detrick as Enna helps him up. "Moon," Enna gently closes her fist, "Off." She states and Moon sits down and stops growling. "Good boy." Enna whispers before helping Detrick to her house.

Silas is storming towards the meeting room, angry. "First, this Moral Compass, then Mar, and now this?!" Silas angrily thinks to himself. "How the fuck can things get any worse..?" Silas enters the meeting room, where Arieana Aryn, Seth Sullivan, and Chris Wolf are waiting.

"Silas? What's wrong?" Arieana speaks up, shocked by Silas' sudden intrusion.

"Jason has been shot and Detrick was beaten up." Silas informs, hiding his anger.

"Jason..." Arie mutters before rushing out of the room.

"Who did it?" Seth asks, sitting back as Chris has his feet on the table.

"Draven Powell." Silas informs, causing Wolf to fall out of his chair and Seth to freeze.

"Really?" Wolf asks as he stands up, shocked at Draven's betrayal.

"That's what Detrick said." Silas nods, biting his thumbnail in a mix of nervousness and anger. "This is really bad... We might have to prepare for all out war."

 **The Next Day; The Hospital**

Jason Sabre wakes up in a hospital bed. He tries sitting up, but the pain in his stomach is far too great. He looks over to see Detrick sitting at his bedside.

"How long have I been out?" Jason asks quietly.

"Just a day, ese." Detrick responds in a calm voice. "Arie was by your side all night. Matt and Will had to drag her out of here. They took her to go fishing with them and Eric."

"Did she sleep at all?" Jason now asks, looking at the ceiling.

"Nada. She was up all night, worrying about you. Like I said, they had to literally drag her out of here. Like, she was squirming and fighting, but luckily, she is really tiny." Detrick says before letting out a chuckle. "CJ, Thomas, and Loki went out for a drive as well. They'll probably be back in a bit."

"I'm going for a walk too." Jason tries to sit up again, but the pain reduces him to screaming in agony as he falls back into the bed.

"You are staying here, holmes." Detrick shakes his head.

"Fuuuuck." Jason groans.

 **Several Miles Away**

CJ Hawk is driving a minivan while Thomas Davies is sleeping in the passenger seat and Loki is staring out the window. They are driving on a dirt road with forest surrounding the road as far as the eye can see. As he drives, CJ sees someone walking through the woods on the left side of the road...the woman that he has seen so many times.

CJ stomps on the brakes, waking up Thomas and startling Loki. CJ rushes out of the van and chases after her.

"Mate?! Where ya goin'?" Thomas yells at CJ.

"Fooking bird." Loki groans.

CJ doesn't understand why he chases this woman. Something about seeing her fills him with intrigue and...excitement? At one point, she looks back at him, revealing sea green eyes. She takes a sharp turn and, when CJ takes the turn, she is gone. At least, as far as he can tell. In truth, she is balancing on the tree branch above him. She stands up and drops down behind him, holding a knife to his throat- The KA Knife that was stolen from Draven.

"Why have you been following me?" She asks in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Who are you?" CJ asks back.

"Watch it. I asked you a question and I expect an answer." The woman pushes the blade lightly against CJ's throat.

"I wanted to see if you were alone. If so, I'm a part of the Freedom Reach and I can bring you back to True Haven." CJ responds nervously.

"No thanks. I'm fine out here." The woman mutters before closing the KA Pocketknife and pushing CJ away, which allows CJ to take in her appearance.

She is 5'5". She is thin and has toned arm muscles, a smooth yet strong core, and shapely legs. She has almost translucent skin. She has long side bangs and wavy mid-back length hair, caramel brown hair color. She has thick expressive eyebrows above almond shaped eyes that are a sparkling shade sea green. She also has a long, thin scar starting at the hairline above her right ear runs across her right cheek almost touching the corner of her mouth. Finally, she has full pouty lips.

"My name is Cedric Hawkins, but everyone calls me CJ Hawk." CJ holds out his hand.

"That's both a dumb nickname and a dumb thing to do. I just held a knife to your throat and now you want to shake my hand." The woman facepalms.

"Hey, I'm not smart, I'm just a soldier." CJ shrugs before the girl reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Call me Hitch." The woman introduces herself.

"Hitch? That's a strange name." CJ replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah, because being called a bird is completely normal." Hitch sighs. Her stomach rumbles loudly.

"You...hungry?" CJ asks, eyebrows raised.

"...Yeah, a little." Hitch rubs her stomach.

"Stay the night at True Haven. It's a safe place, I promise." CJ offers his hand again. Hitch thinks for a moment before taking his hand.

"One night." Hitch sighs before CJ leads her back to the car...where Loki is gone.

"Thomas? Where's Loki?" CJ asks as Thomas sits on the hood.

"Huh? Isn't he with you? He went in after you." Thomas informs.

 **A House In The Forest**

Loki wakes up, not remembering falling asleep. He tries to rub his face, but finds that he can't move his arms. He looks down to see that he is tied to a chair. As he struggles, he hears...music?

 _Nobody Likes The Opening Band by I Don't Know How But They Found Me_

Mar peaks out from behind the door as Loki's face goes pale. "Oh, come and see the opening band!" Mar sings poorly, "Now that you've got your tickets and beverages in hand! They look so tired, sound uninspired!" Mar throws his arms open as he stands in front of Loki. "Guitars are secondhand! 'Cause no one likes an opening band!" Mar chuckles. "Sorry, I really like that song."

"Mar." Loki glares.

"Aww! You know my name! OMGosh, that really tickles me right..." Mar places a finger on his heart, before lowering it to his...his crotch, "here. Jesus, it excites me to know that my fame has spread! I am turned the fuck on!"

"Mar! Shut up!" Belial yells from the other room. Mar looks in the direction on Belial:' voice with a look of annoyance.

"Killjoy." Mar mumbles. "Anyways, hi! How are you doing today, uhhh...fuck. What's your name?"

"Fook you, bastard." Loki growls.

"Bastard? That's a strange name, but I don't judge." Mar shrugs as he goes to the closet. "Now Bastard, recently, I had some fun with your friends. Amanda killed someone."

"Arieana!" Belial yells from outside the room.

"Young man! What did I say about eavesdropping?" Mar says like a father would to his son before he starts digging in the closet. "Anyways, Arieana killed somebody. Daryl-"

"Draven!" Belial yells again.

"FUCK! Draven had a mental breakdown, kinda wish I had some popcorn for that." Mar points back at Loki before continuing to dig around the closet. "So, Bastard-"

"My name is Loki." Loki grits his teeth.

"Wow...so you lied to me?" Mar slowly stands up, not turning towards Loki.

"I didn't lie about anythin'." Loki growls.

"Liar...liar..." Mar turns around to reveal two containers of gasoline. "Pants on fire." Mar flashes a sinister grin before letting out his hyena laugh. Mar begins to pour the gasoline on both Loki and the rest of the room. When he is done, Idrina enters the room with a torch.

"You ready, cutie?" Idrina holds the torch out to Mar.

"Always, my broken barbie." Mar grins before bending her backwards and kissing her, causing her to drop the torch into the gasoline. Her hair nearly lights on fire as well, but just misses. As Loki screams in pain from the fire, Mar and Idrina separate.

"Oh Mar, you always take me to the most romantic places!" Idrina laughs.

"I'd say this was a pretty...hot tourist attraction." Mar grins wildly.

"Boo!" Belial yells from outside.

"I will impress him some day." Mar jokes before Idrina and him leave. Mar turns back for a quick second. "If ya could, could you do a couple of sways and fall into the fire to get even worse burns? That'd be great, boo boo. You're doin' great." Mar leaves, holding two thumbs up as Loki tries to break free. After a couple minutes, Loki breaks free and looks around...no windows. He braves the flames, getting severely burned due to the gasoline on him. He lunges for the door and pulls the handle. Locked.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Here's where the smoke was coming from. Hitch, Thomas, you two stay here. It may be dangerous." CJ informs before leaving the car. That's when he notices that the back of the house is on fire. He rushes inside. "Loki!" CJ screams as he rushes to the backroom. He moves a chair out of the way and there lies the now deceased Loki Malphas. CJ immediately throws up, as the corpse of Loki has been sickened by the fire to a significant degree.

Against his better judgement, CJ reaches for Loki, but the fire rages to strong and CJ has to fall back to the car. CJ gets in the driver's seat and drives away, tears in his eyes.

"Cedric? What's wrong?" Thomas asks, concerned.

"Loki...he's..." CJ shakes his head. He can't bring himself to say it.

"Fuck..." Thomas sits back, shocked.

 **True Haven; That Night**

After the eulogy for Loki Malphas, Cobra Club members all returned to their homes to mourn privately. Everyone else is sat around a big campfire. Gov and Widow are snuggled together, holding hands, as are Thomas Davies and Olivia O'Murphy. Enna fell asleep next to Detrick and is laying against him, with Moon sleeping beside Enna.

Silas Frost is walking around the outskirts of the Haven. "This sounds like one of Mar's killings." Silas thinks to himself. "Sick bastard."

"You okay?" A voice cuts the silence. Silas looks towards the gates to see Jason Sabre weakly walking towards him.

"You should be in bed, Jason." Silas sighs as he sits against the wall. Jason follows suit.

"Eh, I'm fine. What's bothering you?" Jason asks again.

"Mar killed Loki. He used the same pattern he would use to kill Sight operatives." Silas informs.

"We'll get him. What's going on with you, though? You expressed some concern yesterday." Jason looks over at Silas.

"My memory has been acting up. Sometimes it's as simple as I can't remember a word. Other times, it's huge patches in time that are missing. I've talked to the doctors, but they think it's..." Silas cuts himself off.

"What?" Sabre narrows his eyes at Silas.

"PTSD. They noted my years of service, along with all the stress I've had lately." Silas mutters. "I don't have PTSD. It's something else. It has to be."

"Look, whatever it is, you will beat it. You are too strong to lose to anything mental." Sabre places a hand on Silas' shoulder.

"How was The Serendipity Cirque?" Silas now asks.

"Great until we witnessed both a murder and an abusive ringmaster." Jason informs before explaining everything to Silas.

 **Inside True Haven**

Hitch is sitting outside, away from everyone else. She is looking up at the moon and smiling softly. "Hey..." CJ startles her. She quickly pulls out two rusty Glock 19's and aims them at CJ. When she sees that it is him, she lowers her guns. "I just wanted to bring you some dinner." CJ calmly hands her a plate of food before sitting beside her.

"Thanks..." Hitch whispers as she slowly begins to eat.

"So...what's your real name?" CJ asks, causing her to scoot slightly away from him.

"Why does that matter? I told you to call me Hitch." Hitch growls.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." CJ scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"...Erin. Erin Frost." Hitch mutters.

"It's nice to meet you, Erin." CJ smiles at her. "You have the same last name as Silas. Well, sort've. He has two last names."

"The Irish dude that looks like he is a cult leader?" Erin raises an eyebrow, getting a laugh from CJ.

"Yeah, that's him. His name is actually Silas Frost-O'Leary, but everyone just drops the O'Leary." CJ informs.

"I can promise there is no relation. Thank god." Erin lets out an almost happy sigh, getting another laugh from CJ.

"I'll be sure not to tell him." CJ smiles again.

"You better not. I don't feel like getting sacrificed to the devil tonight." Erin jokes as CJ laughs a third time. It's beginning to seem like Erin is trying to get CJ to laugh.

 **Outside True Haven**

Jason Sabre and Silas Frost continue talking as a car drives up the road. Silas and Sabre stand up as the car suddenly stops and Arieana practically jumps out of the car. She runs at Sabre and hugs him tightly.

"You're okay..." She whispers. "You're okay..."

"Yes. I am." Sabre nods. "I am very much okay. Well, except for the fact that some short girl is really hurting my bullet wound." Sabre sarcastically states and Arie stomps on his foot. "Fuck! I was kidding!"

"Better." Arie turns away.

"Seriously, I think you broke my foot!" Sabre exclaims as he tries to walk on his foot, pretending that it is broken.

"Arie, when you are done being mad at Jason, may I have a word with you?" Silas speaks up, catching everyone's attention.

"Sure?" Arie nods hesitantly before her and Silas walk away.

"Jason knows." Silas informs.

"Knows what?" Arie raises an eyebrow.

"Draven told Jason about your infatuation with him." Silas states.

"What infatuation? What are you even talking about, Sy?" Arie nervously scratches the back of her head as she blushes.

"Please. It is painfully obvious. The only reason Jason didn't know before hand is because he is incredibly stressed." Silas sighs.

"Look, let's say, hypothetically, I've been madly in love with him since the day I've met him." Arie waves her hands dramatically.

"Hypothetically." Silas raises an unamused eyebrow.

"Yes, completely hypothetical. Even if that was true, why would it matter? I mean...did you see...Sabrina?" Arie's face softens to sadness. "She was beautiful. I'm just..."

"Look, I'm going to be quite honest with you. I'm not really good in the whole 'depression' and 'self esteem issues' categories. I'm more for if you need strategic knowledge or battle information or something along those lines." Silas stops Arie. "I'd recommend Detrick. He is a lovesick fool."

"Fool?" Arie narrows her eyes. "What about love makes him a fool?"

"Love is nothing more than a pathetic defect in humanity caused by us not wanting to die alone, despite the fact that we usually do anyways." Silas calmly states.

"So you've never been in love?" Arie crosses her arms, annoyed.

"I..." Silas looks down at the ground. "That was a long time ago. I lost the only person I've ever loved because of The Sight. I would've been stronger had I not been grieving. Love makes people into fools. Break the curse, Arie. You're mother couldn't."

"Wait, you knew my mother?" Arie's face brightens up.

"...fuck." Silas mutters under his breath. "Yes. She was a close friend of mine. All that matters is that you either tell Jason and get his reaction and live with it, or you ignore love and focus on facts and strategies." Silas turns to leave.

"Love is important, Silas. Without it, why do our hearts even beat?" Arie asks before Silas leaves.


	24. Runaway

**The Next Morning**

CJ Hawk wakes up in bed, his curtains drawn so sunlight can shine through. This confuses CJ, who can't seem to remember opening his curtains. He rolls out of bed and walks over to the window, surprised to see that it is slightly open. "Erin!" CJ calls downstairs, but no answer. He opens the window fully and steps onto the roof. He sees a few tiles missing, like someone slide down the roof and accidentally broke some of the tiles. He steps back into the house and rushes downstairs. "Erin!" CJ calls before he gets to the living room. On the couch where Erin slept is the pillow and blanket she used, the blanket neatly folded. Beside the two is a note. CJ hesitantly walks over and picks it up.

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _As much as I enjoyed the night inside of True Haven, I still feel safer on my own. You did nothing wrong, nor did the rest of your group. It's just how I feel. Please don't come after me. I'm sure we will meet again someday._

 _Until next time;_

 _Erin Frost_

Cedric shakes his head, hoping that she hasn't gotten to far. He grabs his pistol before storming out of his house.

 **Meanwhile**

Silas Frost enters a house covered in "Do Not Enter" yellow tape. Inside is a priest lying on the living room floor, no eyes and a slit throat. Silas kneels down beside the dead priest, studying him closely. Silas grabs his notebook from his back pocket and starts writing in it.

 _Victim #7; Incident #3_

 _Victim has missing eyeballs; eye sockets are cleaned out like past victims, minus just enough blood-_

Silas gently grabs the head of the priest and leans the head forward, causing some blood to fall from the eye sockets like tears. Silas sets him back down and returns to his notebook.

 _-to simulate bloody tears. Throat laceration is neatly_ _gleaned_ _cleaned like past victims. No weapon at scene of the crime...like past victims. The victim is a Catholic Priest of_ _Sight Haven_ _True Haven._

Silas takes a deep breath and shakes his head. After a moment, he sits back again the wall and turns to a new page.

 _Memory quickly_ _rejuvenating_ _dissipating like_ _leaves growing on trees_ _snow melting in the arctic. I still have a majority of my memories, but after sometime of this, I may be rendered with absolute_ _memory memory memory_

Silas lets out a sigh and rubs his temples.

 _Amnesia. Amnesia may be the best case scenario. The worst is death._ _ **He may not want to confess it, but Jason wants me around. I can make good decisions. Safe decisions. Decisions that hold me to a higher standard, a grander elevation that stands fantastically high above True Haven.**_

Silas takes a deep breath. "That's enough..." Silas growls before scratching out the last portion. "I am above no man. I am but an equal to all." Silas shakes his head before returning his notebook to his back pocket and leaving.

 **Elsewhere**

"But they are really nice and they'd love to help us!" Enna Galano begs as Moon barks at Jason Sabre.

"First, Moon, if you don't stop barking at me like I'm Detrick-" Jason starts out.

"Hey!" Detrick calls from behind him, standing beside Arieana Aryn, who seems to be on whatever side Enna is on.

"I won't give you any more treats. And...I'll stop Enna from giving you them too." Jason ignores Detrick and looks down at Moon, who growls before laying down. "Don't back talk me." Jason shakes his head before looking at Enna. "Look, I'm not saying that we can't trust them, but-"

"We can't trust them!" Detrick interjects again.

"You are biased." Arieana elbows Detrick in the ribs. "Asher Darma and Yul Bannock sound like nice people."

"They are!" Enna exclaims with a bright smile.

"Look, we have enough weapons-" Jason starts out.

"But?" Enna flashes a rarely seen smug grin.

"What? What is that you're doing?" Jason asks, bothered. "Stop it. You aren't allowed to be smug about anything." Jason pats her on the head, getting a giggle from Enna while Arie holds back an almost cartoonishly angry Detrick.

"WHY'D YOU TOUCH HER HEAD?! WHAT IF YOU HURT HER HEAD?! JASON, I'LL-" Detrick yells, angry, as Arie struggles to hold him back.

"Hold on, Mr. Green With Envy." Jason raises a hand towards Detrick. "Enna, what are we missing that is so important?"

"Ammunition." Enna informs, shocking Jason, Arie, and Detrick. "I may not like guns and the loud booms they make, but I try to keep track of ammo."

"Why?" Arie asks, confused.

"I never want my friends to run out of ammo. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you." Enna smiles sincerely.

"Love you too, Enna." Jason smirks as Arie holds back the once again cartoonishly angry Detrick.

"Stop antagonizing him, Jason." Arie sighs.

"I love all of you too!" Enna giggles and grins brightly. "I'll prepare a car! Let's go, Detrick!" Enna grabs Detrick by the hand and drags him along with her, leaving Arie and Jason alone.

"She is the human equivalent of a firework." Arie shakes her head, smiling.

"Or a sugar rush." Jason chuckles. "Should we bring anything to protect ourselves in case this Asher and Yul turn out to be anyone untrustworthy."

"I would think so. Enna is naive. It wouldn't be hard to trick her." Arie lets out a sigh. She loves Enna like a sister, but knows full well that Enna is easy to manipulate.

"Alright, let's get going." Jason states before him and Arie leave.

 **A few miles outside True Haven**

CJ Hawk is walking through the woods, hoping that Erin came back here. He sees something up ahead. He rushes forward and sees Erin's oversized camo leather jacket. He picks it up and looks around on the ground, broken twigs and lots of foot prints. Someone took Erin.

CJ tries to think of where she is when something falls from her jacket...a small Hellfire Safe Zone flag. CJ lets out an audible gulp before stuffing her jacket into his backpack and rushing in the direction of Hellfire.

 **True Haven**

Silas Frost sits in the bar, drinking Guinness and thinking. He feels someone sit beside him, but when he looks over, no one's there. Silas shakes his head as he looks around the bar.

Will Ralston, Matt Lopez, Eric Hunt, Genocide, and Scarlet Anderson are playing poker at one table with Chris Wolf whispering help to Scarlet while Seth Sullivan does the same to Genocide. On the other side of the bar, Sierra Noblesse and Cain Shepherd are locked in a conversation. Finally, at the counter beside Silas is Satomi Anno forcing Alexandra Xenou to drink the strongest liquors in the bar as yet another test of strength.

Silas runs a hand through his hair. " _Do I belong_ _here? Jason is the only one I can genuinely consider an ally."_ Silas thinks to himself before shaking his head and leaving the bar.

 **At Asher Darma's and Yul Bannock's Extravagant Shop Of Weapons**

Jason Sabre, Arieana Aryn, Detrick Cyrus, and Enna Galano arrive at the shop and get out of the car. Enna rushes ahead, leaping gracefully onto the porch handrail and running up it before jumping off and landing in front of the door. She knocks on the door until Yul Bannock answers.

"'Ey Asher! Your best friend is here!" Yul yells back into the shop.

"Nonsense! My best of friends is always here!" Asher appears and smiles at Yul before turning to Enna. "Ah, my best of friends that is a female! Also, my only friend that is a female!" Asher exclaims happily before him and Enna hug and this time, Jason and Arie hold back Detrick.

"This never gets old." Jason chuckles.

"Say that when you have to restrain him anytime Asher is mentioned." Arie scoffs with a smirk.

"Oh, you brought new friends!" Asher runs past Enna and Yul and approaches Jason and Arie. "Hello! I am Asher Darma!" Asher offers his hand.

"I'm Arieana Aryn." Arie shakes his hand.

"I'm Jason Sabre." Jason nods without shaking Asher's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arie-Anna and Jason Sabertooth." Asher smiles brightly.

"No it's-" Both are about to correct him when Yul Bannock approaches.

"Hey, mon. I'm Yul Bannock." Yul calmly waves at the two.

"Arie-" Arie starts out, but Jason interrupts.

"I hope you got our names already." Jason smirks.

"I did. I hope I don't butcher them like my friend." Yul slaps the back of Asher.

"How would I cut meat from their names, Yul? Stop being silly!" Asher laughs before Enna returns.

"Hey Asher, we need ammunition. Some really bad people want to fight our group and we are low." Enna informs, a concerned look covering her face.

"Really bad people?" Asher's jaw drops in shock. "I cannot allow them to hurt my friends, especially not my best of friends that is a female! Yul! Give them half of our supply!"

"WHAT?!" Yul nearly collapses from shock. "Mon, that is way too much! I assume you want them to have it for free too?" Yul asks sarcastically.

"Great idea, Yul!" Asher exclaims happily.

"No, wait-" Yul tries to stop Asher, who ignores him.

"Take all the ammunition you need! No charge for the friends!" Asher informs proudly. During this conversation between the owners, Jason and Arie were watching them, thoroughly entertained.

"Fantastic!" Jason laughs before looking at Detrick. "Hey, you and Enna bond with these two while Arie and I get ammo."

"Wait-" Detrick is about to argue, but Arie and Jason run off, laughing at Detrick being stuck with his one-sided rival, Asher Darma.

"How have you been, Dee-trick?" Asher smiles brightly before Detrick lets out a groan.

 **Hellfire Safe Zone**

CJ Hawk sneaks into the Safe Zone and, after nearly getting caught several times, he finds Erin tied up in one of the tents. He sneaks in before noticing Draven Powell himself is in there. CJ hides as he watches the scene in front of him.

"Where is it?" Draven growls.

"What? Your hygiene products, because if you can't find those, I now realize why I keep smelling garbage. Or, is that just your natural odor?" Erin calmly replies.

"Cute. My men said they saw you with MY KA Knife. Where is it?" Draven grabs her by the throat.

"Maybe we can calm down for a moment?" Erin remains calm, angering Draven even more. He raises his fist before collapsing. CJ stands behind him with a rock raised. "What happened to don't follow me?" Erin asks calmly as CJ unties her.

"I thought you would be more..." CJ freezes when he sees what she wears under her oversized camo jacket, a black sports bra. "Please put this on!" CJ holds out her jacket and turns away.

"Awe, how cute. Ceddy is embarrassed to see a bra." Erin giggles before putting her jacket back on and zipping it up. "I'm decent. Well, I was before, but I guess that wasn't good enough for you."

"I respect women." CJ tries to defend himself.

"Yeah, I feel real respected when I have to cover myself up." Erin sarcastically responds before her and CJ sneak out of the tent and Hellfire. "I'm going back to True Haven, aren't I?"

"Yes. It's safe there." CJ nods calmly.

"I'll stay one more night, nothing more." Erin shrugs. "I'm hungry anyways."

 **That Night**

As Jason Sabre, Arieana Aryn, Enna Galano, and a tired and slightly grumpy Detrick return, Silas Frost leaves the walls. Jason follows, trying to catch his friend.

Jason leaves the walls and is surprised when he doesn't see Silas whatsoever. "You alright?" A voice comes from behind him. He turns to see Arie.

"Yeah. I thought I saw Silas leave the city." Jason mutters as he turns back towards the city.

"Speaking of Silas...he told me you found something out recently." Arie nervously informs.

"I find out a lot of things. What specific thing are you talking about?" Jason asks with a yawn.

"He told me you found something out...about me." Arie whispers, blushing slightly.

"Oh...that." Jason sighs. "Look, as much as I would like to sit down and discuss this revelation, we need to focus on Draven right now. Wait till after this little war. Then, we can talk about it." Jason states. Arie nods in response. "Goodnight Arie."


	25. Friendly Spar

**One Week Later (04/11/39); Asher Darma's and Yul Bannock's Terrific Shop Of Weapons**

Three knocks are heard at the door. "Oh Yul! We have the knocking!" Asher exclaims as he jumps out of his chair. Yul slowly walks towards the door.

"It's probably just The Freedom Reach again. Look, mon, we can't keep giving them free stuff. We need supplies too." Yul sighs as he approaches the door.

"Nonsense! We must always help the friends!" Asher shakes his head before Yul opens the door and is immediately forced against the wall as three assault rifles are pointed at him. "Hey! Get those weapons away from the face of my friend!" Asher yells before three more men run into the room and tackle Asher, holding the guns against him as well.

"So, this is where they got weapons for the war against The Sight." Draven Powell mutters as he enters, accompanied by several guards. "Take what you want, men! It's fucking Christmas!" Draven smirks as his men begin to rush through the shop.

"Who are you?" Asher asks from the ground.

"And why are you holding us hostage?" Yul adds, annoyed at the guns in his face.

"Does The Freedom Reach sound familiar?" Draven glares before Asher's and Yul's faces become tense. "We are getting ready to wipe them off the map."

"You will not hurt them, bad man! Yul, let us take them to the fight!" Asher yells from the ground, squirming slightly.

"Mon, I don't think we really can..." Yul sighs.

"Not with that attitude!" Asher exclaims as Draven's men return with duffle bags full of weapons and ammunition.

 **True Haven**

CJ Hawk wakes up in his bed and, when he sees the window open, he groans. This is the fifth time Erin Frost has ran away. He leaves his home with his minivan's keys, ready to go for a drive and find Erin.

"Where you heading?" Gov asks from behind CJ as he gets in his minivan.

"Erin ran away." CJ sighs.

"Again?" Gov raises an eyebrow. "Let me grab Anna and we can get going."

"You and Widow don't have to come. I can handle this myself." CJ shakes his head, determined.

"Like last time? Didn't she trap you upside down, tell you that you are too predictable, and run away?" Gov looks at CJ with an unamused expression.

"I'm not a strategist, I'm just a soldier." CJ defends himself. "Plus, I still caught her after I finally managed to cut myself down."

"Still, Anna and I are coming with you." Gov sighs before walking off to find Widow.

 **Elsewhere**

Jason Sabre is lying in his bed, thinking about how this little war began. " _Fuck. Mar really knew how to destroy all our hard work. This is absolutely fucking crazy."_ Jason thinks to himself.

"Am I interrupting?" Silas asks from the doorway.

"FUCK!" Jason falls out of his bed from shock. "Dude, ever heard of knocking?" Jason groans.

"Not a priority. Let's go." Silas turns away as Jason stands up.

"Where are we going?" Jason questions as he catches up to Silas.

"We are going to spar." Silas mutters as they exit the house.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for breaking into my house." Jason scoffs.

 **Several Miles Away**

CJ Hawk is driving while Gov Myers and Widow Jones look for Erin out the windows. "Maybe you should give up on her." Widow suggests.

"Anna, you know that isn't in Cedric's nature." Gov looks at Widow through the rear view mirror.

"I know, but she has been more trouble then she's worth." Widow sighs. Suddenly, one of the tires gets shot. CJ stops the car and gets out, getting immediately greeted by Erin Frost, who is aiming her rusty dual pistols at him.

"Erin! Why are you aiming guns at me? I thought we were pals!" CJ asks, raising his hands.

"I keep telling you to stop following me. Do I have to kill you, Cedric? Because I really don't want to." Erin grits her teeth.

"Enough." Widow growls as her and Gov come out from around the van, aiming their pistols at Erin. "Lower your guns."

Erin reluctantly puts her pistols away and lets out a sigh, "I'm going back to True Haven, aren't I..?" Erin looks down.

"Well, we can't get back now, unless you want to walk?" CJ shakes his head, not noticing Widow looking up at the hills.

"Toby..." Widow mutters, getting Gov's attention. Gov looks over and is shocked.

"The Defiant." Gov nudges CJ and points at The Defiant, standing at the top of the hills with Echo at the front as always.

 **Back at True Haven**

Silas Frost and Jason Sabre are sparing. Sabre has more cuts and bruises, while Silas is breathing heavier. "I have a theory about this Moral Compass." Silas informs as he throws a right hook.

"Shoot." Sabre replies while blocking the hook and knees Silas in the stomach. Silas groans in pain before grabbing the knee and pushing Sabre to the ground. Sabre quickly gets up.

"You mentioned a strange figure from The Serendipity Cirque. This Ruin." Silas states as Sabre throws a thrust kick, only for Silas to grab it and sling Sabre to the ground yet again. Sabre is once again quick to get up.

"Yeah? What about him?" Sabre asks as he pretends to knee Silas, only to punch him square across the face. Silas quickly turns and does a smooth front somersault to put some distance between them.

"Maybe he could've done it. You said that he cut two men's throats, correct?" Silas responds as the two circle each other. Sabre tries to tackle Silas, who doesn't budge. Silas tries to pick Sabre up by the waist, only for Sabre to roll through and elbow Silas in the face.

"You think Ruin may be our serial killer?" Sabre questions as he puts some distance between him and Silas.

"I do. It doesn't cover the missing eyes, but you may have not seen those from how far away you were." Silas lowers his fists, as does Sabre.

"Alright. After we deal with Hellfire, we will deal with Ruin." Sabre nods in agreement.

 **The Defiant Camp**

CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Toby 'Gov' Myers, and Anna 'Widow' Jones are led into the camp by The Defiant. Echo sits down and motions to a log opposite of him, where the four sit.

"Nice to see you again, Toby and Anna. It has been, what, a year?" Echo smiles softly.

"About, Echo. Toby and I were actually worried about The Defiant. We haven't seen you since the attack on Sight Haven." Anna responds.

"We have been a bit busy with a war going on elsewhere." Echo lets out a sigh. "These two groups have been fighting one another and we've been trying to help negotiate an alliance between the groups."

"What are these two groups' names? Maybe we can tell the Leaders about them and they can help." Toby responds sincerely.

"Anarchy and La Rebelion. One side wants to cause chaos and, well, anarchy. The other is selling drugs, which is causing some of Anarchy's members to overdose." Echo rubs his temples. "It is absolutely maddening."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Echo." Anna shakes her head, feeling sorry for The Defiant Leader.

"It's quite alright." Echo smiles again, "What brings you four out here?"

"Well, Mr. Echo, our friend here," CJ points towards Erin, who is nervously looking around, "keeps running away. We went to try and find her, but she shot one of our tires, so we can't drive back to True Haven."

"Erin, I'm sure that no matter what you may think, True Haven is significantly safer than out here." Echo states. "Between that war going on, this Colorless group I've heard of, and whispers speaking of a sinister man watching everything that happens, True Haven is truly a safe place."

"That's your opinion." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Erin, I've seen a man get eaten by cannibals who didn't care who saw them. I've seen a man murder an entire family in cold blood. I've seen a woman kill her own child just because food was running short." Echo informs as chills go down the spine of the four.

"Seriously? That's messed up, man." CJ shakes his head, shocked and disgusted.

"It is. We try to hold a funeral for any victims of these awful crimes." Echo nods solemnly. "Erin, these people care about you. Especially this- excuse me what's your name?" Echo looks at CJ.

"Cedric Hawkins, but people call me CJ Hawk." CJ informs calmly.

"I'm not calling you that." Echo shakes his head. "Cedric seems to care about your safety. If it helps, we've watched The Freedom Reach for years, more than a decade, in fact."

"Why should I, though? I mean, I've only been there for a week and I'm already a part of a war." Erin crosses her arms.

"Sometimes, you have to fight to defend your values. The Hellfire Safe Zone is driven by emotion, especially anger and pride. It was only a matter of time before this war broke out. Erin, give The Freedom Reach a chance. You won't regret it." Echo smiles softly.

"...fine." Erin lets out a defeated sigh. "But if I feel used whatsoever," Erin glares at CJ, like she is warning him, "I will kill you first, bird."

"I'm not a bird, I'm just a soldier." CJ shakes his head, trying to defend himself.

"Now, you said Erin shot one of your tires?" Echo asks before calling Free over. Echo whispers something to Free, who nods and walks away.

After a moment, Free and two other Deviants return with an almost brand new tire.

"My people will help you put this on." Echo smiles before offering his hand to CJ. "If you are ever in need, follow the sun and head true east. There, you will find our main camp."

"Thank you, Echo." CJ shakes his hand and nods.

 **That Night**

Silas Frost is sitting on the steps of his worn down house, writing in his notebook, before Arieana Aryn approaches.

"Hey Silas, can I talk to you about something?" Arie asks.

"Absolutely, Arie." Silas nods and scoots over so Arie can sit beside him.

"This has been bothering me for a week. What do you have against love?" Arie questions, getting a confused look from Silas.

"What do you mean?" Silas responds, confused.

"You said that love was a mistake of humanity." Arie reminds.

"That doesn't sound like me. Love is actually an advantage of humanity. You find the perfect partner based on how they act, which can lead to a beautiful blend in the offspring." Silas informs.

"But, you said-" Arie starts out.

"Arie, I think you need sleep. I think this war is stressing you out." Silas shakes his head and stands up, walking up the porch.

"But-"

"No buts. Get some rest. We need to start planning soon." Silas mutters before entering his home.


	26. Flashback

**The Next Day (04/12/39); True Haven**

"I hereby announce Erin Frost as an official member of The Freedom Reach." Jason Sabre announces as the citizens of True Haven applaud Erin, who stands beside Jason and Arieana Aryn. As Jason and Arie leave the stage, Silas Frost approaches.

"I think it is about time that we start preparing battle plans." Silas gives his opinion in his usual calm demeanor.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asks as the three walk towards the leader's building.

"Well, with Seth Sullivan leaving-" Silas starts out.

"Seth left?" Arie cuts him off, shocked.

"He surprisingly left alone. His group has remained." Silas nods once, stoic.

"Fucking douchebag." Jason growls. "We are just about to go to war and he freaking leaves."

"I'm thinking with him missing, we may have our best chance if we surround Hellfire and invade at once. While Hellfire may have weapons and/or armor, we have numbers. If we invade at once, we can crush them with relative ease." Silas informs as he pulls out his notebook and starts writing something into it.

"Sounds good to me." Jason nods in agreement before he sees Detrick calling him over to a bench. "We'll talk later." Jason sighs before him and Arie walk over.

"Hey Jason. Hey Arie." Detrick leans forward and rests his arms on his legs.

"What's up?" Jason sits beside him while Arie sits in front of them on the ground.

"Just reminiscing." Detrick smiles softly. "I'm thinking about when you first joined us." Detrick looks at his best friend.

 _ **05/13/33; The Freedom Fighters' Camp**_

A tired and hungry Jason Sabre arrives at the camp, immediately getting several guns pointed at him by some of the members, such as Alexandra Xenou and Cain Shepherd.

"Identify yourself." Cain glares at Jason, who can barely speak. Jason slowly falls to his knees.

"Jason!" A familiar voice rings through Jason's ears as Detrick Cyrus runs over. Detrick kneels in front of Jason, who slowly looks up and seems taken back at the sight of Detrick.

"D...Detrick..." Jason mutters before the two hug.

"What have you been through, Jason?" Detrick whispers as he rubs his friend's back.

 **Present**

CJ Hawk and Erin Frost are wandering around True Haven. They come across Sierra Noblesse and her son Sam.

"Erin, this is Sierra and Sam Noblesse." CJ introduces Erin.

"Wow..." Erin seems taken aback by the size of Sierra.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sierra scoffs and shakes her head. "Nice to meet you, Erin. Welcome to True Haven."

"Th-thanks." Erin nods before CJ leads her away. They come across Alexandra Xenou and Satomi Anno sparing violently.

"Hey guys! This is Erin!" CJ catches their attention, as well as a punch to the face from both women, knocking him to the ground.

"See, you should've aimed for his other eye. That way we could've given him matching black eyes." Satomi scolds her protégée.

"Sorry, I just wanted him to shut up." Alexandra scratches the back of her head. "Nice to meet you, Erin. I'm sorry that Cedric's the one showing you around. He's quite bad at tours."

"I'm not a tour guide, I'm just a soldier." CJ groans as he sits up, rubbing his face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Erin asks as she offers her hand to CJ.

"Peachy." CJ reaches for her hand.

"Oh, okay." Erin turns, causing CJ to miss her hand and fall again.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Fuck dude...I'm so sorry..." Detrick covers his mouth, disgusted with Velid's actions. Detrick and Jason are inside Detrick's small home, sitting at the table.

"It's fine, dude. I just...need to breathe." Jason lets out a sigh. A knock is heard.

"Come in!" Detrick yells before a younger Arieana Aryn comes in.

"Hey Detrick, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with target practice." Arie asks, not seeing Jason.

"Yeah, just give me some time. I'm dealing with something important." Detrick cocks his head towards Jason.

"Who's...he?" Arie questions, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

"I'm Jason. Jason Sabre." Jason offers her his hand. Arie blushes before shaking it.

"Arieana...Aryn." Arie smiles nervously before quickly rushing out of the room.

"That was...weird." Detrick notes.

"I assume she doesn't usually act like that?" Jason crosses his arms as he leans back into his chair.

"Definitely not. She's an outgoing person usually." Detrick informs.

 **Present**

CJ Hawk and Erin Frost encounter Lucas Barrens and Zane Walker sparring while Anthony Dre keeps watch to make sure neither cheats.

"Hey guys! This is Erin!" CJ gets their attention. "Erin, this is Lucas, Zane, and Anthony."

"Nice to meet you, Erin." Lucas nods. Zane merely nods a response.

"I'm sure it's great to become acquainted with me, Erin." Anthony smirks.

"I guess? Maybe?" Erin furrows her eyebrows before CJ leads her away. They come across Matt Lopez sitting outside his home.

"Hey Matt. This is Erin." CJ introduces her.

"Hey Erin, nice to meet you." Matt shakes her hand calmly. "I would introduce you to my wife, but she's with the kids right now."

"That's fine." Erin smiles politely before her and CJ walk away. "This is so weird."

"Why's that?" CJ looks at her, confused.

"Everyone's so...nice." Erin lets out a sigh.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Absolutely not." Aleister Black shakes his head as Detrick Cyrus sits in front of his mentor.

"But Jason is a good guy. I guarantee that he isn't a spy." Detrick pleads.

"Detrick, I can't risk anything else. I took a risk bringing you in and I was lucky you knew medical stuff." Aleister responds, his eyes closed.

"But-" Detrick is cut off by Aleister opening his eyes with a glare.

"No buts." Aleister growls. Detrick sighs before getting up and leaving. He finds Jason leaning against Aleister's home.

"Can I stay?" Jason asks, slightly nervous.

"Aleister says that you are too risky." Detrick shakes his head.

"WHAT?!" Arieana screams in disbelief before falling off the roof, startling Detrick.

"Why were you on the roof?!" Detrick exclaims as he helps Arie up.

"She's been up there for a few minutes." Jason informs, surprising Arie.

"You saw me?"

"Would've been hard not to." Jason shrugs.

"I want to talk to Aleister! I'm sure I can convince him!" Arie begs.

"...fuck it. Give it your best, Arie." Detrick shrugs before Arie rushes into the house.

 **Present**

CJ Hawk brings Erin Frost to Silas Frost-O'Leary's house. Silas is rummaging through his stuff.

"Hey Silas..." CJ tries to speak up, but Silas walks past them, paying no attention whatsoever. He continues to dig through his stuff. "Silas..."

"Hey Cult Leader!" Erin yells, but Silas doesn't look at them.

"Finally." Silas lets out a sigh and reveals his notebook. He flips through the pages before his heart sinks- some of the pages are missing. Silas immediately storms out of the room with his notebook, Erin and CJ left confused.

 _ **Flashback**_

"My decision is final, child." Aleister Black growls, his eyes still closed as he tries to meditate.

"That's not fair! He deserves a chance!" Arieana Aryn whines as she stomps her foot. At this, Aleister opens his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Aleister looks up at Arie, who freezes. "Are you throwing a fit? You know better, Arie."

"But..." Arie lets out a sigh before falling to her knees.

"Smitten?" Aleister raises an eyebrow, otherwise remaining stoic.

"He's...cute I guess." Arie shrugs before hiding her blush in her hands.

"Arie-" Aleister starts out, but stops when he sees Arie's eyes, "I can't-" He stops again when Arie lets out a whine, "...If anything happens, it is on you. You are sticking your throat out for him. If he turns out to be a spy or intends to harm our family in anyway, you will be punished. Am I clear?"

"Yessir!" Arie exclaims before hugging Aleister, who sighs in response.

"Room him with Detrick." Aleister closes his eyes again. "Detrick can keep an eye on him until his motives are proven pure." Aleister informs before Arie takes her leave. "Oh, and Arie?" Arie turns back at the door as Aleister opens one of his eyes, "Tell him that he starts training next week."

 **Present**

"Oh yeah, Aleister practically hated me at first!" Jason Sabre chuckles as him and Detrick Cyrus sit on a bench. Arieana Aryn went to go discuss the Hellfire battle plan with Chris Wolf.

"He didn't hate you, he was just being-" Detrick starts out.

"Cautious, I know. You know, no matter how cocky or arrogant I can be at times-"

"All the time." Detrick interrupts.

"Fair, but I am pretty great." Jason shrugs, "I'm still very grateful for everything Aleister did." Jason smiles softly before he notices Silas Frost storming towards them.

"Jason! I have a big problem!" Silas uncharacteristically exclaims.

"What happened?" Jason replies, concerned.

"My notebook! It's-" Silas starts out, frantic.

"Look, as much as I'm sure that your diary is important to you," Jason raises a hand, "I don't care, Silas. Unless we are being invaded, I don't care about possible problems. Am I clear?" Jason asks in a stern tone.

"Yes sir. I apologize. I'm sure I simply misplaced-" Silas turns to walk away.

"Cool. Talk to you later." Jason waves him off.

 **New Sight Haven**

Richard Ryder sits on his makeshift throne as Victor Constantine and Kenneth Angel approach.

"Is it taken care of?" Ryder asks, annoyed.

"Yes sir." Kenneth nods.

"Evan Neal has been moved to one of our smaller bases." Victor nods as well.

"Excellent." Ryder sits back in his chair.

"Jaxon should be here soon to take his place." Kenneth informs, tapping his cane against the ground lightly.

"Good. I expect him to be a suitable, if not an exemplary replacement." Richard nods as he claps his hands together.

"My King," Freddy Escobar says as he and The Monarchy approach the throne, walking in between Kenneth and Victor, "She has arrived."

"Good. Send her in." Richard leans forward. Everyone leaves the room as Richard sits and waits.

"Ciao, mio re." A familiar Italian voice echoes through the room as Ryen Valenteen enters the room, her hair still buzzed and still having patches of off-colored skin.

"Miss Valenteen. It is good to see that you are truly alive. I'm glad our letters of the past months haven't been just a hoax." Richard stands up and approaches the significantly smaller Ryen.

"Sì, King. I'm more than alive, I'm...driven." Ryen smiles softly.

"I'm guessing that drive is towards the man who killed-" Richard stops when he sees Ryen clinch her fists shut. "I apologize." Richard places a hand under her chin and raises her head.

"Non preoccuparti. No worries." Ryen steps away. "My father still supports you. He wanted me to let you know that our men are still at your disposal if and when they are needed." Ryen looks back at him.

"What do you need in return?" Richard returns back to his throne, placing a hand on the arm rest as he looks down at it.

"Mar." Ryen grits her teeth.

"Granted." Richard nods as he sits down.

 **A/N: Just a disclaimer, Arc 2 will be ending at the next chapter. I know, this Arc was incredibly short, but that's because it needed to be. The rest of the Arc's will be longer.**


	27. Hell Freezes Over

**Three Days Later (04/15/39); True Haven**

"What do you mean you are staying?" Jason Sabre asks in disbelief. Silas Frost just informed Jason that he is staying at True Haven while The Freedom Reach invades Hellfire. "Silas, you are one of the most skilled people we have."

"That's why I'm staying. Just in case something goes wrong, I'm staying here to keep guard. Miss Galano and a few others have agreed to stay here as well." Silas informs calmly.

"I guess that's a good reason." Jason rubs the bridge of his nose. "Alright. If anything happens while we are gone, just radio me." Jason states before Silas nods and walks away. Jason walks towards the meeting room to run over plans and each group one more time.

 **New Sight Haven**

Richard Ryder and Ryen Valenteen stand in front of a map. "See, if we can lure him here, we can surround and exterminate Mar." Richard points to an old warehouse that was a part of an old and abandoned Sight facility.

"And I get the final strike on that _cretino._ " Ryen growls.

"Absolutely, Ryen." Richard nods. "All we need to do is find a way to lure him in."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Maybe if you just pretend to be there and make sure he knows." Ryen shrugs.

"You're right. Mar wants me more than anyone." Richard states before walking away. "I will make sure one of our walkie talkies gets 'lost'."

 **True Haven**

Arieana Aryn finally arrives in the meeting room, letting out a yawn as she does.

"God, it took you long enough to wake up." Jason Sabre jokes.

"I stayed up late last night." Arie rubs her eyes as she sits opposite of Jason. Chris Wolf sits in between them.

"So, we need to separate into four groups." Chris states.

"Who should lead the fourth group?" Arie asks.

"I'd say Cedric. He has experience from the Silent State." Jason suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Chris nods. "Four trucks per group sound good?"

"Fine with me." Arie nods.

"I guess." Jason shrugs. "As long as we have enough to overcome Hellfire."

 **Several Miles Away From New Safe Haven**

Mar and Idrina are dancing dramatically while Belial sits on the hood of the truck. The song _The Distortionist_ by GHOST is playing as Mar and Idrina dance. Suddenly, a Sight truck drives past them, nearly running Mar and Idrina over if it wasn't for Belial, who pulled both out of the way.

"Come on, Belial!" Mar exclaims dramatically. "What if I wanted to be hit by that truck?!"

"Mar, they dropped something." Belial ignores Mar's whining and points to a walkie talkie that fell out of the now gone truck.

"The King is on his way to the warehouse by the former New Sun Safe Zone. I repeat- The King is on his way to the warehouse by the former New Sun Safe Zone." A man says from the walkie talkie. "Do not, I repeat, do not let him be followed."

"Oh shit! We should go pay him a visit!" Mar laughs as he picks up the walkie talkie.

"Ooo! Can we? Can we?" Idrina asks, jumping up and down happily.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea." Belial tries to snatch the walkie talkie from Mar, who decides to dive away from Belial and lock himself inside their truck. "Mar." Belial groans.

Idrina tries getting in the truck, but Mar doesn't unlock it. "Boys only." Mar shakes his head.

"Mar, we shouldn't go there." Belial approaches the driver's side door.

"Why?!" Mar screams through the window.

"Doesn't it seem to convenient that the Sight just so happened to drive by us and just so happened to drop a walkie talkie while they _just so happened_ to be talking about their king?" Belial asks, slightly annoyed.

"Belial, you are too uptight. Pull that dick out of your ass and listen to me," Mar opens the door, "we can have so much fun torturing dear old Dick Ryder."

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Belial groans, face palming.

"Yes." Mar nods. "Let's go!"

"I'm not talking you out of this, am I?" Belial sighs.

"We are already in the car." Mar shrugs, pointing at Idrina, who is now in the back seat.

"I've got snacks." Idrina raises a couple bags of chips.

"...fine." Belial says, defeated. He gets in the driver seat as Mar climbs over to the passenger seat. They start driving towards the former New Sun Safe Zone.

 **True Haven**

"Be careful, okay Detrick?" Enna Galano says as she sits on the handrail of her porch. Detrick Cyrus stands in front of her.

"I promise I will, _mi vida_." Detrick smiles softly at Enna, whose face scrunches up.

"Detrick! I don't speak Spanish!" Enna groans.

"I promise I'm not insulting you." Detrick chuckles. Enna holds out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Enna asks, wide eyed.

"Pinky promise." Detrick wraps his pinky around hers. "I'm just glad that you care so much about me." Detrick smiles to himself.

"Well yeah, I care a lot about my friends!" Enna giggles before Detrick comically collapses.

"Come on Romeo." Jason Sabre says as he picks Detrick up and carries him to the trucks.

"Bye guys! Be safe!" Enna stands up on the handrail now as she waves bye. As everyone starts getting in their trucks, Jason approaches Silas Frost.

"Are you sure you're staying?" Jason asks with a sigh.

"Someone needs to help keep True Haven safe while you all are gone." Silas responds, looking around True Haven.

"Alright..." Jason takes a deep breath. "See you when I get back. I'll give you a full report for you to document."

"Yes sir." Silas nods stoically before Jason returns to his truck.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

16 trucks drive down the road, hills on either side. In one truck, Jason Sabre is driving while Detrick Cyrus sits beside him. In the back seat is Will Ralston and Anthony Dre.

"Tonight is going to change everything, won't it?" Detrick asks.

"Why's that?" Will asks from the back. "Hellfire isn't anything compared to The Sight and we beat them to a pulp."

"I wouldn't go that far." Jason shakes his head. "The Sight is still alive. We just don't know where they are."

"They are afraid of Anthony Dre." Anthony smirks.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jason scoffs. "Everything will be fine, Detrick. Speaking of that..." Jason pulls up his walkie talkie. "Arie."

"Yeah?" Arieana Aryn's voice comes through the other end.

"You know that Draven's gonna want you, right?" Jason asks.

"Yeah...I figured..." Arie lets out a sigh.

"Look...I know it was against Aleister's teachings..." Jason rubs the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"I don't mean to disrespect Aleister's legacy, but Arie... If it comes down to it..." Jason lets out a sigh.

"Don't say it..." Arie hisses.

"If it comes down it..." Jason takes a deep breath, "...do whatever it takes to stop him. Whatever it takes."

There is a moment of silence, as even the car is filled with tension.

"Jason..." Arie whispers.

"Look, Draven won't hesitate...please, don't hesitate." Jason whispers back.

"I'll...try..." Arie sighs.

"Jason..." Detrick places a hand on Jason's shoulder as he lowers the walkie talkie.

"I'm fine." Jason nods before noticing yellow petals falling from the sky.

"Jason, do you see those?" CJ Hawk comes through the walkie talkie.

"The Defiant are blessing us again." Jason mutters. "Just like when we attacked Sight Haven..."

"Echo is leading them..." CJ says.

"Who is Echo?" Jason asks, confused and slightly annoyed by the yellow petals covering his field of view.

"Their leader." CJ informs.

"I'll be sure to talk to him when I have a chance." Jason states.

As they get past The Defiant, The Freedom Reach begin to see Hellfire appear on the horizon.

"Alright, everyone start splitting up. We need to surround the Safe Zone." Jason commands and slowly everyone begins to go their separate ways. Jason continues to drive, three trucks still following him. As they get closer, they find that they are immediately fired upon. Jason and his group get out of their trucks and hide behind them, mere yards away from Hellfire.

The war has begun.

 **Meanwhile**

Arieana Aryn leads her group and, as shots begin to fire at Jason, the other three groups find themselves safe. They drive into the city and all leave their trucks. They start firing at the snipers, giving Jason Sabre and his group some breathing room and letting them enter the city as well. As everyone is shooting to injure rather than kill, Arie hears something, or rather someone.

"Arieana!" Draven Powell screams from the top of the Hellfire Church. His hair is a mess and he is waving a gun around. "Come up here and meet your death!" Draven yells as Arieana grits her teeth, but remains with her group, helping incapacitate the Hellfire Denizens. "COME UP HERE OR I'LL GIVE JASON A MATCHING WOUND IN HIS HEAD!"

That causes Arie to storm towards the Church. She climbs up the ladder on the outside, but as she reaches the roof, Draven grabs her by the hair and pulls her up, throwing her across the roof. Draven drops his gun and instead pulls out a knife. "I want to savor this..." Draven grins as he storms towards her.

 **On The Ground**

All of The Freedom Reach has reunited and they are in a full shoot out against Hellfire. Jason Sabre tries to load his gun, but finds that he is out of ammo.

"Detrick! Throw me some ammo!" Jason yells before Detrick digs in his pockets and throws him a magazine for his pistol. As Jason loads his gun and stands up, the world goes dark.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" A voice screams...Edgar Noose? "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?! NOOOOOOO!" Edgar screams before the light returns.

Jason finds himself sitting beside Detrick. "What happened?" Jason blinks a couple times.

"You nearly got shot, _vato_." Detrick punches Jason in the arm.

"Did you hear someone screaming?" Jason asks, knowing Detrick doesn't know Edgar.

"I mean, yeah? Everyone is kinda screaming-" Detrick starts out, confused.

"Whatever. Let's finish this shit." Jason growls before getting up and firing at Hellfire.

 **Rooftop**

Arieana avoids a knife swipe from Draven before pulling out her pistol, only for Draven to knock it away. Draven grabs Arie by the throat and is about to stab her when she kicks him away. Draven immediately stabs her in her left thigh. Arie to let out a cry of pain as she falls to the ground, the knife still in her leg. She crawls away from Draven, getting close to the edge. Draven slowly approaches, pulling out a second knife.

"Crawl away like the pathetic puppy you are...I'm gonna put you down." Draven growls, a sick grin plastered across his face.

Draven reaches for her, but Arie pushes her thumb in his right eye, causing him to storm away in pain. Arie begins to crawl away from the ledge and toward his pistol as Draven groans in pain.

"You fucking bitch..." Draven growls as he bleeds from his right eye. "Not only do you take her from me...but you try to blind me... I will slit your throat for my own pleasure." Draven storms towards her as Arie frantically crawls towards her gun, only for Draven to put his foot on it just as she reaches it. He is about to stab her when Arie, in full fight or flight, pulls the knife from her left thigh and stabs it in Draven's stomach. Draven stumbles towards the edge as Arie picks up her gun. She slowly rises to her feet, whimpering as she puts pressure on her left leg. She raises the gun to Draven's head.

"You won't do it...it's against your morals." Draven chuckles. "So, when you put that gun down...I will kill your people. Then, right in front of you, I will kill Jason-" Draven's speech is cut by Arie pulling the trigger, shooting him through the forehead. Everyone freezes as Arie's face is painted in anger and pure rage. Draven falls to the ground, the smirk still covering his face.

As Draven hits the ground, Arie falls to her knees, shocked by her own actions. Jason Sabre quickly rushes onto the roof and grabs her. "Arie..." Jason looks into her blank eyes before hugging her.

 **That Night**

Most of the Hellfire members have rejoined The Freedom Reach. Despite Jason Sabre and Chris Wolf's protests, they hosted a funeral for Draven and buried him beside Sabrina.

Arieana Aryn goes looking for Silas Frost, wanting his words of wisdom to help her cope with her own actions, but instead finds a letter on the desk in his home.

 _Dear Arie;_

 _I must go away to deal with business. While I am gone, I left you with a key. There is a safe in Aleister's old home._

 _It's time for you to find out your past._

 _-Silas_

Arie grips the key and wipes her tears. She's ready to know her last name.

 **The Warehouse**

Mar, Idrina, and Belial enter the warehouse, looking for Richard Ryder. Suddenly, they are surrounded by the shadows...The Moral Compass.

"Oh? This is pretty cool." Mar nods, smirking.

"Mar, stay back." Belial pushes Mar and Idrina behind him.

Slowly, a figure walks out of the shadows...Silas Frost. He has black circles around his eyes and a black trench coat.

"I've met you!" Mar exclaims, laughing slightly. "Belial! Hit me with that name!"

"Silas Fr-" Belial starts out.

"No." Silas interrupts. "Silas isn't in control right now. My name is Salem Erebus."

"Oh? Is it now?" Mar chuckles as Idrina and Belial slowly pull out pistols.

"Mar, you and I aren't enemies." Salem offers his hand. "Come with me and I'll explain."

"Mar..." Belial growls.

"Fun." Mar smiles before shaking Salem's hand. Salem leads Colorless into the shadows before the shadows leave.

 **A/N: Next time- The Echo Chronicles!**


	28. The Echo Chronicles

_**The Echo Chronicles**_

 **Outside Sight Haven;** _ **06/02/20**_

A young Echo is seen on a hilltop. He looks mostly the same, black hair still buzzed and soft light blue eyes. He doesn't have a beard and looks a lot younger with no wrinkles. He is wearing a black hoodie and a pair of torn up jeans. Around his neck is a pair of binoculars. He has black hiking boots on. He looks through his binoculars into Sight Haven, watching the citizens walking around. His walkie talkie goes off.

"Repeat." Echo whispers into the walkie talkie.

"I said I'm in." A familiar Northern Irish voice comes through.

"Fantastic, Silas. Where are you exactly?" Echo asks.

"I'm approaching the main tower. Their observants haven't seemed to notice my excessive talking." Silas Frost responds.

Echo looks towards the giant tower in the center of the city. He sees Silas approaching the entrance before stopping. Silas doesn't look different, except that he looks younger. Silas looks slightly towards Echo, who raises his fist in the air. Silas nods. "Enter when ready. I will keep my walkie talkie on me to hear what goes on." Echo informs.

"Over. I'll speak with you soon." Silas mutters before taping down his speak button on his walkie talkie.

Echo puts his walkie talkie in a hidden pocket on the inside of his hoodie. Then, he pulls a second walkie talkie off of his belt loop on his jeans. "Aleister, you there?" Echo says into it, only to get static. "Fuck, I must be out of range." Echo sighs as he returns it to the loop. "We need to start putting up more frequency towers." Echo starts climbing down from the hill and approaches a camouflaged and beaten down jeep, which he climbs into.

Echo turns the ignition and begins to drive back to The Freedom Fighters' Camp. When he is almost there, his main walkie talkie, the one on his jeans, goes off.

"Aleister? You there?" Echo asks into it.

"How was the mission, Mason? Is your friend inside?" Aleister responds with a question of his own.

"Yes. Like usual, he made it in without issue." Echo states.

"When can I meet him or, at the very least, know his name?" Aleister questions, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Aleister, but Dani doesn't want him being put into more danger than he's already in." Echo says with a sigh.

"I would feel a lot better if I knew our inside source." Aleister mutters.

"I know, Aleister, and I'm sorry. If I had a say, you would already know. Unfortunately, it's Dani's brother and she doesn't want to risk him, even if he is fine with the risks." Echo informs.

"Speaking of Dani, you need to stop risking yourself. You need to spend time with your family more." Aleister states. "You have two precious kids. You have to be there for them as they grow up."

"I don't want them growing up in a world like this. That's why I'm risking everything, Aleister." Echo growls before clearing his throat. "Speaking of family, I need to check in with Devan. I'll be back at camp soon."

"Alright, Mason. Bring him back with you if he's done." Aleister tells Echo before Echo changes channels on the walkie talkie. "Dev? You there?"

"Yeah, Mace." A husky voice responds. "I just finished dropping food at the south camp. They should be good for a few more days."

"That's good. I'll come and get you." Echo informs.

 **South Camp**

Several kids run around playing tag as Echo pulls up. Echo steps out of the jeep and walks past the children, heading towards a giant tent. Inside is several tables, where some families are eating. A man is seen sitting on the ground, watching the families.

He has slicked back brown hair with a couple strands hanging down, along with gray eyes. He has some stubble. His skin is fair and he has a muscular, but slim build. He is Echo's cousin, Devan Gray.

"Mason." Devan stands up and approaches. "Everything is going alright here, unless you take into account how long people were going hungry until today."

"I know. We are trying our hardest, but food is scarce." Echo lets out a sigh as him and Devan begin to walk back to the jeep.

"There is a solution." Devan replies as they enter the jeep.

"Not this again." Echo rolls his eyes as they begin to drive down the road, away from the south camp.

"I'm just saying..." Devan crosses his arms, "Maybe The Sight isn't so bad."

"They've killed so many people, Devan. Fuck, they killed Jay, dude." Echo growls, mentioning their cousin, who was killed during the first bombings from The Sight.

"I...I know, but we wouldn't be starving if we were in Sight Haven, or at least one of their hundreds of Safe Zones." Devan sighs as Echo goes quiet. After a few seconds, Devan speaks up again, "Look, I'm not saying that what we are doing is bad, but I'm worried about all these families who have put their faith in us. Children are starving, Mason."

"Don't you think I know that?" Echo shakes his head, "Aleister and I stay up late trying to find a solution. I don't see my wife until late at night and the only time I see my kids are when they wake up in the middle of the night and I got to rock them back to sleep." Echo mutters. "Dani and I are arguing all the time because she wants me to step down. She thinks that...something's gonna happen and our kids will have to grow up without me." Echo informs, holding back tears as he does.

"Mason, she is scared. You and Aleister risk your lives enough as it is, only for you to constantly go on field missions where you can be killed at any moment." Devan explains.

"I...I know, Devan. I can't just sit on the sidelines, though." Echo shakes his head.

 **The Freedom Fighters' Camp; That Night**

Echo and a younger Aleister Black sit in Aleister's house, sitting at a table with a map on top. "See, if we strike here, we can cripple the mail delivery of The Sight." Aleister gestures at a few Safe Zones. "Without mail, the higher ups of The Sight won't be able to keep as many tabs on us, not without a lot of problems."

"I agree, but we should do this as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more likely The Sight is to find this place." Echo replies.

"Exactly. We can round up a small team and invade tomorrow." Aleister informs.

"After that, we can celebrate a little bit." Echo nods.

"You can spend time with your family." Aleister smiles softly.

"I know." Echo grins in response. "Speaking of which, I should probably get home." Echo sighs as he checks the time by looking at the wall clock.

"Damn...it's already 2:00 AM." Aleister says with a yawn. "Gets some rest, Mason. We have a big day tomorrow." Aleister places a hand on Echo's shoulder before heading to his own bedroom.

Echo leaves Aleister's home and walks over to his, which is a few houses away. Echo sees the lights are off from the outside and slowly opens the front door, trying to sneak in. As he quietly shuts the front door, he lets out a sigh.

"It's late." An annoyed voice comes from behind him. Echo turns around before a lamp turns on, revealing a woman sitting in a chair. She has long blonde hair in a ponytail, along with light green eyes. Her skin is fair and she has a petite pear figure. She is wearing gray sweat pants and a loose fitting white tank top.

"I'm sorry, Dani. We've been busy." Echo lets out another sigh as he approaches his wife. He stands in front of her as she continues to sit.

"We've talked about this." Dani rubs her temples. "You don't have to risk your life every goddamn day. Take a day off and spend it with your family." Dani stands up and grabs Echo's hands.

"Not until our mission is over." Echo informs before Dani groans.

"Why is risking your life more important than spending time with our two kids?" Dani hisses.

"Dani, I-"

"No, you listen to me." Dani hisses again. "You don't have to go out there. You could easily give orders and have more time with them. With me." Dani looks down as tears begin to well up.

"Dani..." Echo whispers before cupping her face with his hands. "Tomorrow is an important day. If everything goes according to plan, these last two years of hard work will finally be over."

"Do you promise, Mace?" Dani asks, meeting his light blue eyes with her light greens.

"Absolutely." Echo nods before gently kissing her. "Let's get some rest, okay?" Echo smiles as Dani nods.

 **The Next Day (** _ **06/03/20**_ **)**

"Be careful, okay?" Dani asks, holding Echo's hands.

"I will, Dani." Echo smiles into her eyes, "I promise."

"Let's go, Mason." Aleister pulls up in a pickup truck. Echo kisses Dani goodbye before getting in the truck. Several men climb into the bed of the pickup.

"I love you, Mason." Dani says as they get ready to go.

"I love you too, Dani." Echo smiles before they drive away.

 **On The Way**

"How many guards should we have to neutralize?" Aleister asks.

"According to my source, only five." Echo replies, his arm hanging out the window.

"Should be easy eno-" Aleister starts before a SUV starts driving up behind them, "Fuck..."

After a few moments, a man leans out of the passenger side window and starts firing at The Freedom Fighters' pickup. One of the guys in the back gets shot and falls out of the truck.

"How the hell did they find us?" Echo growls.

"Not sure. Try to neutralize their vehicle." Aleister replies, keeping his eyes on the road as another one of their men falls out of the truck, leaving only two more people in the bed. Echo climbs out the window and sits on the door. He pulls out a pistol as a third man falls out of the truck.

"Dammit." Echo mutters before he starts firing at the wheels. Soon, he punctures a hole in one of the tires and the SUV crashes off the road. Echo exhales as he throws his pistol back into the pickup. He looks at the last man in the bed. "You alright?"

"Yes sir." The man nods.

"Good." Echo smiles.

"Uhh...Mason..." Aleister says as the truck begins to slow down. Echo looks at the road ahead and sees a road blockade made of several SUVs. As the pickup stops, Echo and Aleister step out of the truck while the final man stands up in the bed and watches. Echo and Aleister hesitantly approach the blockade before...

"Eliminate the extra." A man says from behind the blockade before several men poke out from behind the blockade and the roadside. They fill the man in the bed with bullets before he falls back, dead. Echo and Aleister look back in shock before they hear a cane tapping the ground. They slowly turn back to the blockade, where Kenneth Angel is stepping out from behind it, tapping his black cane on the ground with every other step. "You didn't really think you could drive into our territory and we wouldn't retaliate. As if we didn't know who you were." Kenneth smirks, looking as young, but still as lifeless as usual.

"We...we planned... So much planning..." Aleister mutters.

"Cameras..." Echo whispers, looking around.

"Little camera droids. They fly around and are only the size of a fly." Kenneth informs, proud. "The King has grown weary of your feeble attempts at a rebellion." Kenneth snaps his fingers before all the guards surround Aleister and Echo, aiming their assault riffles at the two Freedom Fighters' heads. "You two will be brought to Sight Haven, where you will be interrogated, tortured, killed, and then, we will make you two false icons."

"Excuse me?" Aleister asks with a growl.

"Oh, how heartbreaking! Who would've guessed that the two leaders of the Freedom Fighters would've finally seen the error of their violet and nonsensical ways?" Kenneth exclaims dramatically.

"No one will believe you." Echo glares.

"No one outside The Sight Safe Zones, but everyone inside them already believes you all are anarchists." Kenneth smirks as he twirls his cane. "However, when dear Aleister and Mason wanted to get out of their old lives to the safe Sight Haven...their volatile team turned on them and brutally murdered them." Kenneth chuckles as the guards begin to cuff Aleister and Echo. "How tragic."

 **Sight Haven**

Echo and Aleister Black sit in a warehouse, hands tied behind their backs. Slowly, they crawl over to each other and get back to back. "You don't happen to still keep a knife in your sleeve, do you?" Echo asks, knowing that The Sight took all of their weapons.

"No, I stopped doing that a couple months ago." Aleister sighs.

"Well..." Echo mutters.

"Fuck." Aleister finishes. "We need to escape somehow."

"Depending on the amount of time we have till they come back, I could untie your hands." Echo shrugs.

"How long do you think it would take?" Aleister asks as he looks around, eyeing the entrances.

"A couple of minutes. With both of us having our hands tied, it makes it harder for me to free you." Echo informs, annoyed at the lack of tools.

"Alright. Move as quick as you can." Aleister nods once. Echo starts fumbling with the rope around Aleister's wrists. After five minutes, Echo manages to free him. Aleister turns towards Echo to untie him. "No." Echo shakes his head, shocking Aleister.

"What do you mean, Mason? We have to get out of here." Aleister growls.

"If one of us stays behind..." Echo starts out as Aleister walks around him and kneels in front of him.

"...the other has a chance to escape." Aleister finishes, causing Echo to nod.

"If they have at least me, they won't feel so eager to catch you. They will have already crippled us enough by holding me hostage." Echo states. "You escape. Protect my family, for me."

"Mason..." Aleister sighs before hugging Echo. He lets go and stands up, holding back tears.

"Aleister, one more thing." Echo whispers. "They are going to demonize me, make me out to be a Sight hero. You heard Kenneth. I...I need you to let the Freedom Fighters believe it."

"Otherwise, they'll want to avenge you." Aleister mutters.

"We can't take The Sight. We have far too few numbers." Echo informs. "Let them believe I betrayed them. Don't let my kids know that they are mine, so they aren't victimized. Let me take the fall."

"As you wish, Mason." Aleister nods before turning towards the wall of the warehouse. He climbs up and opens the window. Before he climbs through, he looks back at Echo. "Goodbye, my friend." Aleister sighs as Echo smiles at him and nods.

Aleister Black sneaks out of Sight Haven, narrowly missing the guards before escaping through the underground sewer. As he walks through the tunnels, he is left with his thoughts...his goodbye to his best friend.

 **The Freedom Fighters' Camp**

Aleister Black returns to see people running away as the camp burns. Aleister runs through the people, making mental notes of who all is there before noticing a family is missing. Aleister's eyes go wide as he rushes to Echo's house, which is on fire.

"GO TO THE SOUTH CAMP!" Aleister screams at the people. "MOVE! I WILL BE BEHIND YOU!" Aleister then bursts through the door. "Dani! Dani!" Aleister calls out as he runs through the house, but Echo's wife is nowhere to be seen. He then rushes to the baby room, where two cribs sit. He runs to the first one, which is empty. "Milo..." Aleister whispers as grief begins to take over. If he hadn't left...if Echo hadn't left...

A baby's cry brings him back to the present. He slowly turns his head to the second crib before hesitantly walking over. A baby, no more than a couple months old, is seen crying as it kicks it's feet. Aleister gently picks the baby up and holds it in his arms. "Hush...everything is okay, Arieana..." Aleister whispers before carrying baby Arie out of the house. As he walks away from the house, it collapses. "I will protect you, little one."

 **Present**

Arieana Aryn enters Aleister's old home and digs through his bedroom until she finds a safe under his bed. It is a couple feet high and wide. She enters the key and twists, slowly opening the door. There, on the bottom of the safe, sits a laptop. Arie hesitantly opens it and sees a video file. She presses play and Aleister Black appears on the screen.

"Hello Arie." Aleister mutters. "If you are watching this...I'm dead. I wish...I could've told you this in person, but somethings are out of my control." Aleister states. "Yes, your father is the Betrayer, but he didn't betray anyone. He was a brave man who chose to let everyone believe he was a traitor so that The Freedom Fighters wouldn't try to avenge him. Your dad's name is Mason Rivers. He was a proud man, who wanted nothing more than a safe world for his family, even at the cost of his own life." Aleister explains. "I don't know if they are still alive, but if they are, I know you will find him, your mother, and your brother. Your mother's name was Juliet Frost, but she always went by a shortened version of her middle name- Dani. Your slightly older brother was named Milo." Aleister takes a deep breath as he holds back tears, "Your parents loved you, Arie. I'm sure you will make them proud." Aleister says as the video ends. Arieana's face is covered in tears as she cries, glad to finally know something about her family. She wipes her tears and nods.

"I will find you." Arie mutters.

 **End Of The Echo Chro-Chro-No.**

 **Head True East and you will find The Defiant.**

 _ **04/01/38**_ **; Sight Haven; Night**

A present day Echo is seen in a room. He is wearing black cargo pants with the pockets sewn shut, along with a black untucked dress shirt. He still has his buzzed head, but now also has his bushy beard. The Sight never killed him because he never gave them the information they wanted. Through all the torture, the burnings, the bone breaking, everything, Echo refused to give in.

Now, instead of torturing him for information, they drug him with Mood Stabilizers to keep him from becoming a problem. However, over the past couple weeks, Echo has stayed up late until the pills wear off so he can write letters. Some of the Sight Haven citizens promised to mail them out for him. He has adopted the name "Echo" so that if a higher up found it, they couldn't trace it back to him. Hell, he even changed his writing style so it can't be compared.

Tonight, he escapes. Echo packs a backpack full of his stuff and any small supplies he might need. " _I've got five minutes."_ Echo thinks to himself as he throws the backpack over his shoulder. He slowly and carefully opens the door to the room before walking down the spiraling steps. When he gets to the bottom floor, he takes a deep breath and opens the door carefully. He begins to walk away from his jail, walking down a road with no lights. He occasionally has to avoid a guard, but otherwise finds himself getting closer and closer to the wall.

Then, he sees a small group of people approaching him with torches, with Free in the middle. Echo gulps before turning away, only to run into more Deviants. Some of the Deviants are carrying duffle bags. Echo looks nervously around as he is surrounded, before Free steps forward and pulls down his red bandana, revealing an older Devan Gray.

Echo and Free look at each other with smiles before hugging. "You got my letters." Echo chuckles.

"I found you, Mason." Free smiles as they separate. The Defiant then pull out a black bomber jacket. Echo removes his dress shirt, revealing a gaunt physique. He tosses it and his backpack to a Deviant, who catches it smoothly. The Defiant throw the bomber jacket at Echo, who catches it and puts it on before they starting putting yellow and red duct tape on it.

"Yellow represents the sun and its eternal hope." Echo smiles at Free.

"Red represents the fire in our hearts." Free nods in agreement.

"Do we have anything to send a message?" Echo asks before The Defiant open the duffle bags, revealing fireworks. "Beautiful." Echo grins before Free hands him a yellow bandana, which Echo wraps around the lower half of his face before they start lighting the fireworks. As they go off, filling the sky with yellow and red, The Defiant make their escape, going through the same hole in the ground as Draven and Sabrina. Behind them, they shut and latch the hatch door before walking through the tunnels, leaving Sight Haven.

 **End Of The Echo Chronicles**


	29. Arc 3 Begins

Arieana Aryn Rivers...This revelation to the rest of the group was a big deal. Jason Sabre promised that once they deal with Ruin, all efforts would go to finding her parents.

 **Arc 3: World In Ruins**

 **The Next Day (** _ **04/16/39**_ **); True Haven**

Arieana Rivers is seen limping down the sidewalk, bandages around her left thigh. With every step that she takes with her left leg, she groans slightly in pain. "Fucking Detrick..." Arie mutters, "Give me goddamn painkillers, not bandages."

"Why are you walking around?" Jason Sabre asks as he storms over.

"I need to talk to Silas. Have you seen him?" Arie replies, stopping Jason from leading her back to her house.

"I think he's at home. Come on." Jason kneels down and she reluctantly climbs onto his back. "I'm not letting you risk hurting your leg further."

"I'm not complaining." Arie says with a blush as she wraps her arms around Jason's neck.

"I'll drop you if you don't calm down." Jason chuckles as he carries her piggyback style to Silas Frost's house. Jason stands in front of the door and Arie knocks on the door, still on Jason's back. Silas answers the door with a yawn. As he opens his eyes, he gives Jason and Arie a confused stare.

"Do I want to know?" Silas asks.

"She got stabbed in the leg yesterday." Jason informs.

"Hope that heals soon. Injury is a very dangerous thing in a world like this." Silas responds. "What may I help you with?"

"Well, Silas, I have something to discuss with you. But first, how was your business trip?" Arie questions, getting another confused look from Silas.

"Business trip?" Silas raises a confused eyebrow.

"When you left the key on your desk, you left a letter beside it addressed to me." Arie informs, before Silas shakes his head.

"I simply left the key, Arieana. After that, Miss Galano helped me to bed. I was feeling rather...drowsy." Silas states.

"Good thing Detrick isn't here." Jason chuckles.

"Silas, I can show you the letter." Arie climbs off of Jason and digs in her pocket. She pulls out the letter and shows it to Silas, whose eyes go wide.

"Arieana...This...This isn't my writing style." Silas mutters. "Someone was in my house."

"Well, if that wasn't you, then that brings me to my next revelation." Arie leans against the wall to take the weight of her left leg. "You're my uncle."

"What?!" Jason exclaims, shocked.

"Yes." Silas nods. "I actually only saw you once, the day you were born. After that, I didn't see you again until you came to Manhattan to find me."

"Why didn't you tell me? We are family and I had no idea!" Arie yells, angry.

"To respect your father's wishes." Silas sighs. "I know you felt alone. I apologize for that."

"It's...fine. I'm just glad to know that I have some living family." Arie states before suddenly hugging Silas. Silas is caught off guard by this and looks at Jason for guidance.

"Pat her back!" Jason whispers.

"There there. There there." Silas says in a stilted voice while patting her on the back. "I feel very uncomfortable." Silas informs before Arie lets him go.

"Sorry. Just...a lot of built up emotion." Arie giggles.

"Please don't do that again." Silas says before returning into his house.

"I think he enjoyed the hug." Jason jokes, getting a laugh from Arie before he picks her up in a piggyback again.

 **Later That Day**

"Okay everyone!" Jason Sabre calls out to the crowd of soldiers. Chris Wolf stands on one side while Arieana Rivers sits in a chair on the other side. "We may have fought a war yesterday, but today, we stop a criminal. This criminal's name is Ruin. He has been killing people inside these walls for weeks." Jason announces. "We will be driving to The Serendipity Cirque and taking him hostage. If he threatens your lives, you have every right to shoot. Am I clear?" Jason asks before the soldiers nod in response. "Good. Let's move out."

As Jason walks over to his Mustang, he hears arguing.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING, ENNA!" Detrick yells before Moon barks at him.

"You tell him, Moon!" Enna pouts.

"Detrick, is the dog burying you again?" Jason raises an eyebrow. "She's coming if she wants. Stop being a creep."

"Fine, but be careful." Detrick sighs as Enna grins.

 **The Serendipity Cirque**

The Freedom Reach arrive at the massive circus tent and are immediately caught off guard by the deafening silence. Arieana Aryn and Silas Frost, along with a few others, remained at True Haven. Jason Sabre looks at Detrick Cyrus, who shrugs before pulling out his pistol. Jason leads the group inside and are shocked to find everyone laying on the ground, unconscious. Belle Widow and Edgar Noose are seen with scared and angry expressions respectively.

As The Freedom Reach look around, Enna Galano finds someone alive. "Jason!" Enna calls out before everyone comes running. The person is dressed like your standard carnival clown and he is currently shaking with fear.

"What happened?" Jason asks as he kneels down beside the man.

"Ruin...he...he snapped..." The man mumbles. "He...took Luna and plans to sacrifice her..."

"Fuck. Where'd they go?" Jason questions and the man points towards the forest nearby. "Everyone, split up! Find Luna Lucifina! She is painted like a porcelain doll!" Jason informs before everyone goes rushing into the forest.

After ten minutes, Detrick Cyrus finds Luna Lucifina sitting against a tree, weak. Detrick rushes over. "Luna Lucifina?"

"Yes..." She whispers, seemingly in pain.

"Come on. I'll get you to a safe place." Detrick replies before putting her arm around his neck and picking her up. "I found her!" Detrick yells before helping her walk.

"Don't move any further." A deep voice comes from behind Detrick. He slowly turns to see Ruin a mere five feet away. Before Detrick can react, he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He looks over to see Luna stepping away, an empty syringe in her hand.

"I can't let you hurt him." Luna mutters, walking over and standing behind Ruin. Detrick tries to lift his gun, but finds that he can't even move a finger, let alone his whole arm. Ruin, however, can move his arm. With a swipe of his hand, Ruin slits Detrick's throat and a black wispy ball flies out of him and into Ruin's mouth. Detrick collapses as his wound heals.

As Ruin and Luna run away, Enna Galano suddenly rushes out towards Detrick. "Detrick?" Enna cries out as she kneels beside him. She shakes him, but he doesn't react. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "NO!" Enna screams before everyone else comes rushing.

"What the fuck?" Jason asks before seeing Detrick. "Fuck... Is he..?" Jason mumbles, worried.

"Soulless." A new voice is heard. Jason turns around and aims his pistol at the source, seeing the man from when he and Arie went to the Cirque- the man who was stoically watching. "Ruin eats souls. He is still alive. Check his pulse if you doubt me."

"Who the hell are you?" Jason glares, his pistol still pointed at the man.

"My name is Jason Malice. I have been studying Ruin for a while now." He introduces himself. "Your friend should be brought somewhere safe."

"How do we save him?" Enna asks, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugs Detrick.

"I'm...not quite sure at the moment." Malice sighs. "My group and I are trying to figure it out. I'm willing to help you take care of him if you need it."

"Why do we need you?" Jason growls.

"I know how to neutralize Ruin." Malice looks down. "Normal bullets aren't enough. He is a destroyer, a freak of nature. He can wipe your group off the earth with a flick of his wrist."

"...Fine." Jason nods. "But you won't stay inside the walls till we can prove that you aren't a risk to us."

"Fair enough. Shall we help him now?" Malice looks at Detrick.

"Yeah. Come on, Enna." Jason tries to move Enna, but she tightens her grip around Detrick.

"I won't leave him." Enna hisses, shocking Jason.

"We are just moving him to the truck." Jason reassures as Enna cautiously lets go.

"Be careful." Enna mumbles.


	30. On The Otherside

**(Sound Off The Sirens by Sam Tinnesz; Intro is in Graphic Novel style)**

 **Trouble is closing in**

 _(Arieana Aryn and Draven Powell are seen on top of the church.)_

 **I can feel the ground trembling**

 _(Arieana shoots Draven and he falls slowly down the church, a smile on his face before we return to Arie, who seems conflicted.)_

 **Shivers on my skin**

 _(Silas Frost and Salem Erebus are seen standing at a fork in the road. Silas walks down one path that leads to a graveyard while Salem walks down the path that leads to a burning True Haven.)_

 **If you shut your eyes, better hold 'em tight**

 _(Ruin is seen walking through the woods, holding a sleeping Luna Lucifina in a bridal carry.)_

 **'cause tonight I hear a roll of thunder**

 _(Richard Ryder is seen sitting on his throne while dozens of people bow to him.)_

 **Fear tryin' to take us under**

 _(Jason Sabre and Arieana Aryn are seen sitting on the top of the wall, watching the sunset, while CJ Hawk and Erin Frost can be seen laughing in the background.)_

 **It's shaking everything now**

 _(The Defiant are seen standing on a hilltop, staring at True Haven. Their faces are covered by their bandanas.)_

 **Yeah bang there goes the sky**

 _(The song skips past the first verse as Jason Malice is seen firing two pistols at Ruin, who turns into a dust cloud and flies through Malice, who grits his teeth in anger.)_

 **All the shots ring out in the dead of night**

 _(Detrick Cyrus is seen falling into a void with a scared Enna Galano trying to catch his hand, but missing.)_

 **There's tension in your eyes**

 _(Silas Frost and Salem Erebus are seen split faced before Silas' side is swallowed by shadows. He tries to scream, but the shadows swallow him before he can.)_

 **'cause we all know what's on the line**

 _(Belial is seen walking down a hill while carrying a sleeping Mar and Idrina in a double piggyback.)_

 **All right now I hear the steps that follow**

 _(Enna Galano and Asher Darma are seen playing tag while Yul Bannock and Moon are playing tug of war with a stick.)_

 **Their closing in the shadows**

 _(Toby Myers and Anna Jones are seen standing back to back as shadows surround them. Both pull out pistols and shoot into the shadows.)_

 **Too far to turn around**

 _(Echo is seen walking alone, walking away from True Haven. He has a determined look in his eyes.)_

 **Sound off the sirens**

 _(Ruin is seen standing on the wall of True Haven, a stern and cold expression on his face. All of The Freedom Reach have their guns aimed at him. They turn to silhouettes before Ruin swipes his hand, cutting off their silhouettes' heads before swallowing the souls.)_

 **We're in the fire**

 _(Richard Ryder is seen sitting on his throne before Mar rushes into the room with a sadistic smirk. The walls begin to burn as Mar approaches the stern King of The Sight.)_

 **Sound off the sirens**

 _(Ruin is seen fighting Jason Sabre, who is enraged and has tears flowing down his cheeks. Jason punches Ruin in the face, only for Ruin to turn into a dust cloud and vanish.)_

 **It's do or die. It's do or die.**

 _(The Freedom Reach, with Jason Sabre and Arieana Aryn at the front of the group, are seen on one side of a field, aiming their guns at the other side, where Ruin stands in front of a hurt Luna Lucifina. In the background, two portals are seen. The first shows Mar and Salem Erebus confronting an enraged Richard Ryder. The second shows Echo standing outside a storage facility.)_

 **While Jason Sabre lead the group to The Serendipity Cirque; The Main Defiant Camp**

Echo is seen standing at an old and rusty truck. While he leans into the window, a Deviant is filling the truck with gasoline. Inside sits a bronze skinned woman with a tone and very fit body. She has dark brown eyes with dark brown hair that has dyed tips over different colors. Her hair is straight and styled naturally. She is 5'6". She looks upset.

"Are you sure they won't be mad?" The woman asks, her voice purposely quiet.

"I'm sure. In fact, I know that they are worried sick about you." Echo smiles in response.

"But-" The woman rubs her forehead out of stress.

"Sofia, it was just a simple argument. You and Sicario just got too into it. I'm sure Alexis is more worried about your health than she is over some petty argument." Echo states, causing the woman to sigh.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Thanks, Echo." Sofia nods in response.

"Anytime, Sofia." Echo chuckles.

"What should I say if she asks where I've been?" Sofia places her hands on the steering wheel.

"Give her this." Echo holds his hand out to Free, who reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls something out before handing it to Echo. Echo gently hands it to Sofia- A yellow gerbera daisy. "She'll understand."

"Thanks again, Echo." Sofia takes the flower and lays it down on the seat next to her before she drives away. Echo watches as she leaves.

"I see you are still a father figure, despite your absence in your daughter's life." A deep, Northern Irish voice comes from behind Echo.

"It's been a long time, Silas." Echo smiles as he turns around, coming face to face with Silas Frost. "Let's go to my tent."

 **New Sight Haven**

Richard Ryder sits on his throne, angry that Mar escaped his grasp. In the midst of his angry mumblings, Victor Constantine enters the room.

"My King, Jaxon has arrived." Victor informs calmly with a slight bow.

"Let him in." Richard waves his hand nonchalantly before Victor nods and leaves the room. After a few moments, a man enters the room.

He is a fair skinned man with long black hair that goes down to his upper back. His hair is parted from the front, forming bangs with his right eye being mostly covered. He's 6'4 and has a slightly bulky physique. There are some light scars on his arm and chest. He is wearing torn jeans, along with a white tank top, which shows off his impressive physique. He is also wearing black combat boots.

"Jaxon. It's been too long." Richard smiles as he stands up. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you labeled me an enemy before quickly finding out that you shouldn't cross me?" Jaxon finishes, an eyebrow raised as he does.

"Yes. Since that." Richard lets out a heavy sigh. "Look, I've had some problems recently and I believe you may be the best person to help me solve them. I mean, you are basically a god amongst men."

"You seem to have had a lot of problems lately. Didn't you lose the original Sight Haven?" Jaxon crosses his arms and smirks, amused.

"Yes." Richard grits his teeth and forces a smile. "That was a small error."

"Wasn't that a year ago?" Jaxon asks, enjoying the view of Richard holding back his anger.

"Yes." Richard smiles again, growling quietly. "I need-"

"So this small error has set The Sight so far back that you are now living in a wannabe wolf's former home?" Jaxon interrupts.

"Yes!" Richard yells, his anger taking hold of him. "What is with it with you Sabre's? Between you and Jason, you always know how to fill me with rage!" Richard growls.

"Hmm...I didn't realize my baby brother was that much of a problem. Then again, you always have to do things the hard way, don't you, Richard?" Jaxon lets out a chuckle.

"Jason isn't the problem right now. We can dispose of him later." Richard returns to his throne. "The problem is your parent's killer." Richard watches as Jaxon's face turns serious.

"What is he doing?" Jaxon asks with venom in his voice.

"Mar is intent on making my life a living hell. I don't know how long it will be before he storms into here and tries to take my life." Richard calmly informs. "I could easily remove Mar from this world, and while I would love to watch the life leave his eyes, I am much too busy."

"So you want me to eliminate him? Really? That's why you called me here?" Jaxon raises an unamused eyebrow. "He killed my parents. I've been waiting for the day where he would be dead by my hands, but you went through the trouble of relocating me here instead of just having me come here for a mission."

"I needed a replacement in my cabinet. You fit perfectly." Richard shrugs calmly. "You won't be working alone, however."

"I've been killing since I was in elementary school. I don't need someone slowing me do-"

" _Disgustoso_." A voice comes from behind Jaxon, Ryen Valenteen. "You have stuck me with this...this _figlio di puttana_!" Ryen hisses.

"Say it in English." Jaxon says with a side glare.

"Son of a whore." Ryen growls before Jaxon grabs her by the throat with one hand. She struggles, panicking, as Jaxon lifts her off of the ground.

"Drop her, Jaxon!" Richard demands, slamming his fist on the arm rest.

"Never speak ill of my dear late mother." Jaxon glares into her eyes before throwing her to the ground. Ryen sits up with a groan as Jaxon turns his attention back to Richard.

" _Che te pozzino ammazza!_ " Ryen hisses again as she slowly stands up, rubbing her throat.

"Excuse me?" Jaxon replies, not looking at her. He hears a gulp from Ryen. "That's what I thought."

 **The Main Defiant Camp**

Echo and Silas Frost are seen sitting at a table inside of Echo's tent. "It's been, what, nearly twenty years?" Echo asks with a smile.

"Just about, Mason." Silas nods. "It took a long time to find you. I'm glad that you are still alive."

"How's Arieana?" Echo leans forward, interested.

"She's been well. She might be romantically involved soon with one of her fellow leaders." Silas informs. "She knows her last name and your name now."

"How'd she react?" Echo raises an eyebrow.

"She was quite mad at me for withholding our relation." Silas sighs as he gently taps his fingers on the table.

"I can't blame her. Does she know I'm still alive?" Echo asks, crossing his arms and putting his feet on the table as he does.

"No." Silas shakes his head. "I thought it would be best if she was reunited with both her parents instead."

At this, Echo's eyes widen. "You mean...she's a-"

"I only just found out recently from some of my connections inside The Sight." Silas nods. "Dani is alive, Mason. She was held hostage for years, as a weapon for if you escaped. Luckily, you escaped when The Freedom Reach were beginning their revolt."

"That's fantastic! Where is she?" Echo laughs slightly, overjoyed to find out that his wife is alive.

"Here." Silas hands Echo a map. "She is inside of a giant storage facility. She..." Silas lets out a heavy sigh, "she has a bomb inside of her." Silas informs as the joy drains from Echo's face. "I did manage to get the remote from my connections. It is in a safe place, meaning you should be able to remove the bomb from inside her chest."

"Thank you, Silas. I owe you so much." Echo nods before realizing something. "What about Milo?"

"...My connections don't know what happened to him." Silas sadly informs. "They only knew about Dani."

Echo nods again and stands up. "I have to go find her."

"Please do. It's been so long since I've seen my dear sister." Silas smiles slightly. "I will bring Arieana there, as well. Wait there until we arrive."

"Will do." Echo nods and leaves the tent, not noticing a small black line go down Silas' face. As it disappears, black circles surround Silas' face as he glares at the leaving Echo. Suddenly, shadows fill the tent and Salem Erebus steps into them, vanishing.

 **Elsewhere; A broken down house**

Mar and Idrina are running around the house, throwing water balloons at one another. "Idrina, would it kill you to wear white clothes?" Mar asks as he throws another water balloon at her. Idrina ducks as the water balloon barely misses her head.

"You can see me with no clothes if you want." Idrina teases as Mar smirks.

"Well-" Mar chuckles before Idrina hits him in the face with a water balloon. "You always know how to get me wet, Idrina."

"That's enough, children." Belial growls as he enters the room.

"Can I see you nude too, Belial?" Mar asks, flirtatiously.

"Mar, I'm going to strangle you." Belial groans before he sits down on the couch. Mar and Idrina sit on either side of him. Suddenly, a corner of the room goes dark.

"He needs to show me how to do that." Mar mutters as Salem Erebus enters from the shadows.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Salem says as he crosses his arms behind his back.

"You still need to explain yourself." Belial glares.

"Simple- Richard Ryder tore the soul of Silas Frost in twain. The darker portions, along with the excessive amounts of intelligence, were reborn as me. Silas Frost is left as a piteous and meritless waste of existence." Salem informs, Mar and Idrina nodding as if they understand.

"I have no idea what those bigger words mean, but that shadow shit is pretty badass." Mar replies.

"Yeah, you lost me at twain." Idrina nods in agreement. "Maybe it's because you're boring."

"Yeah, that might be it." Mar scrunches his face. "Have you ever thought about adding some flair to your voice?"

"Intriguing. For a mass murderer, your personality resembles that of a juvenile." Salem mutters, watching Mar closely.

"Hey! I'm at least a twelve year old!" Mar snaps at Salem.

"Pretty cute for a kid." Idrina shrugs.

"Thanks doll." Mar replies in the stereotypical rich guy voice.

"Mar, you and I have the same adversary. Together, you and I can burn Richard to the ground." Salem cracks his neck.

"Sounds good to me, badass shadow guy." Mar shrugs.

"Mar, no." Belial facepalms.

"Mar, yes." Idrina counters.

"Mar, yes." Mar nods.

"MAR, NO!" Belial yells.

"MAR, YES!" Mar yells back.

"Idrina, hungry." Idrina interjects, raising a finger.

"Mar hungry too." Mar rubs his stomach.

"I'll make something to eat..." Belial sighs as he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"I will keep you up to date with any and all future developments, Mar." Salem informs before returning to the shadows and vanishing. Mar and Idrina are silent for a moment.

"I hope he makes mac and cheese." Idrina breaks the silence.

"Ooo yes!" Mar nods in agreement.

 **The Main Defiant Camp**

Echo stands on the edge of the camp with Free. Echo removes his black bomber jacket with yellow and red duct tape, revealing a black long sleeve shirt. He hands it to Free before handing him his yellow bandana.

"You know that as soon as he knows you aren't with The Defiant, Richard Ryder will be personally coming for you?" Free asks, his cold gray watching Echo closely.

"I know, Devan." Echo nods in agreement. "But Dani is out there. I've been away from her for too long."

"Be careful, okay?" Free offers his hand. Echo takes it and they shake hands.

"Cover me." Echo mutters.

"If you get lost, follow the sun." Free replies quietly.

"And head True East." Echo finishes as he flashes a slight smile.

"We will protect you." Free nods before they release hands and go their separate ways, Free heading back to camp and Echo walking away from the camp.

 **Back At True Haven**

Several trucks pull into the gates as Arieana Aryn limps towards them, now using crutches.

"Looks like they're back." Silas Frost says, scaring Arie and causing her to jump slightly.

"Jesus..." Arie holds her hand on her heart, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Silas mutters as Jason Sabre gets out of the first truck and rushes to the backseat of the last truck, where Enna Galano sits with the soulless Detrick Cyrus. Jason picks Detrick up and carries him away from the trucks as Enna nervously follows. "What happened?" Silas asks as he and Arie catch up to Jason, with Arie struggling to do so.

"Talk to the new guy." Jason says quickly before him and Enna enter Detrick's home to lay him down.

"He lost his soul." Jason Malice informs from behind them, causing Arie to jump again.

"Fuck! Everyone needs to stop jumpscaring the girl with the crutches!" Arie yells before taking several deep breaths.

"He lost his soul?" Silas raises an eyebrow as Jason Sabre returns.

"I laid him down. Enna will be taking care of him until we figure out how to solve this and get his soul back." Jason sighs.

"He lost his soul..." Silas mutters before he starts hitting himself in the forehead.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" Sabre exclaims, confused.

"4-5-13-15-14-0-23-9-20-3-8-0-3-8-9-12-4." Silas mutters.

"That's a lot of numbers." Sabre states.

"Several years ago, The Sight took a teenager from his family because he could only eat souls. They labeled him 4-5-13-15-" Silas starts out.

"Yeah, we get it. Get to the point." Arie interrupts.

"I've been a bad influence on you." Sabre chuckles.

"I blame my leg." Arie scoffs. "What's the point, Silas?"

"The doctors were studying how to free the souls. They theorized that if he was killed, all the souls would return to their bodies." Silas explains. "About a year ago, a few months before the attack on Sight Haven, some mysterious group broke him out. That must've been The Serendipity Cirque."

"So you're saying that if we kill him, we might get Detrick back?" Sabre crosses his arms.

"Sounds about right." Malice nods. "I can see if a member from my group can transfer. He was the one to assign me to track down Ruin."

"Fantastic." Sabre claps his hands together. "You do that, Malice. Silas, you should keep watch. Make sure Ruin doesn't come anywhere near here."

"I'll go rest my leg." Arie states, limping away.

"Yeah, you better!" Sabre yells after her. "Actually, wait up! I don't feel like cooking tonight!" Sabre chases after her.

"Are you really asking the person with a bad leg to cook...for you?" Arie asks as she gets to the stairs of her porch. Jason helps her up the steps.

"Please?" Jason flashes a corny grin.

"...fine." Arie sighs and they enter her house.

"Can you also make brownies?" Jason questions as he sits on the couch while Arie goes into the kitchen.

"Only if I get to lick the spoon." Arie replies from the kitchen.

"Is that an innuendo or not? My answer depends on your answer!" Jason yells.

"No?" Arie peaks her head out from inside the kitchen.

"THEN NO! FUCK YOU, I WANT TO LICK THE BATTER!" Jason exclaims, getting a laugh from Arie.


	31. Don't Leave Pt 1

**(Sound Off The Sirens by Sam Tinnesz; Intro is in Graphic Novel style)**

 **Trouble is closing in**

 _(Arieana Aryn and Draven Powell are seen on top of the church.)_

 **I can feel the ground trembling**

 _(Arieana shoots Draven and he falls slowly down the church, a smile on his face before we return to Arie, who seems conflicted.)_

 **Shivers on my skin**

 _(Silas Frost and Salem Erebus are seen standing at a fork in the road. Silas walks down one path that leads to a graveyard while Salem walks down the path that leads to a burning True Haven.)_

 **If you shut your eyes, better hold 'em tight**

 _(Ruin is seen walking through the woods, holding a sleeping Luna Lucifina in a bridal carry.)_

 **'cause tonight I hear a roll of thunder**

 _(Richard Ryder is seen sitting on his throne while dozens of people bow to him.)_

 **Fear tryin' to take us under**

 _(Jason Sabre and Arieana Aryn are seen sitting on the top of the wall, watching the sunset, while CJ Hawk and Erin Frost can be seen laughing in the background.)_

 **It's shaking everything now**

 _(The Defiant are seen standing on a hilltop, staring at True Haven. Their faces are covered by their bandanas.)_

 **Yeah bang there goes the sky**

 _(The song skips past the first verse as Jason Malice is seen firing two pistols at Ruin, who turns into a dust cloud and flies through Malice, who grits his teeth in anger.)_

 **All the shots ring out in the dead of night**

 _(Detrick Cyrus is seen falling into a void with a scared Enna Galano trying to catch his hand, but missing.)_

 **There's tension in your eyes**

 _(Silas Frost and Salem Erebus are seen split faced before Silas' side is swallowed by shadows. He tries to scream, but the shadows swallow him before he can.)_

 **'cause we all know what's on the line**

 _(Belial is seen walking down a hill while carrying a sleeping Mar and Idrina in a double piggyback.)_

 **All right now I hear the steps that follow**

 _(Enna Galano and Asher Darma are seen playing tag while Yul Bannock and Moon are playing tug of war with a stick.)_

 **Their closing in the shadows**

 _(Toby Myers and Anna Jones are seen standing back to back as shadows surround them. Both pull out pistols and shoot into the shadows.)_

 **Too far to turn around**

 _(Echo is seen walking alone, walking away from True Haven. He has a determined look in his eyes.)_

 **Sound off the sirens**

 _(Ruin is seen standing on the wall of True Haven, a stern and cold expression on his face. All of The Freedom Reach have their guns aimed at him. They turn to silhouettes before Ruin swipes his hand, cutting off their silhouettes' heads before swallowing the souls.)_

 **We're in the fire**

 _(Richard Ryder is seen sitting on his throne before Mar rushes into the room with a sadistic smirk. The walls begin to burn as Mar approaches the stern King of The Sight.)_

 **Sound off the sirens**

 _(Ruin is seen fighting Jason Sabre, who is enraged and has tears flowing down his cheeks. Jason punches Ruin in the face, only for Ruin to turn into a dust cloud and vanish.)_

 **It's do or die. It's do or die.**

 _(The Freedom Reach, with Jason Sabre and Arieana Aryn at the front of the group, are seen on one side of a field, aiming their guns at the other side, where Ruin stands in front of a hurt Luna Lucifina. In the background, two portals are seen. The first shows Mar and Salem Erebus confronting an enraged Richard Ryder. The second shows Echo standing outside a storage facility.)_

 **The Next Day (** _ **04/17/39**_ **); True Haven**

Enna Galano sits at Detrick Cyrus' bedside, still looking worried. She's been up all night, too shaken up to sleep. The scene keeps playing in her head...could she have done something? If she has been with him, would he still be here? Why couldn't it have been her that found Luna.

"Enna?" Jason Sabre mutters from the doorway to Detrick's room, snapping Enna out of her thoughts. Enna looks over at him with her tear stained eyes. "You need to get some rest. Detrick will be okay."

"I won't leave him." Enna shakes her head, wrapping an arm around the bed frame.

"Enna." Jason sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Look, Detrick will be fine. Nothing will hurt him in here. If it makes you feel better, I'll watch him while you rest."

"No..." Enna shakes her head again, tightening her grip on the bed frame.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Jason lets out another sigh before leaving the room. After a minute, he returns and stands away from the door before Toby Myers and Anna Jones enter the room while Arieana Aryn stands outside the door with her crutches. Toby and Anna approach Enna and pick her up, causing her to immediately start kicking and fighting. However, she is unable to escape and they carry her out of the room. Arie follows them as they carry Enna out of the house. Enna tries to grab onto anything she can, managing to grab the door frame and hold on tightly.

It takes a whole minute for the three to pry her hands off of the door frame and begin to carry her away. "Come on, Enna. Let's go to your bakery. Baking always helps you calm down." Arie smiles until she notices something- Enna's face has gone completely pale and she seems to be sweating profusely. She is also tensed up and looking around rapidly, with her pupils being dilated. "Enna! Look at me!" Arie leans on one crutch and cups her friend's cheek, only for Enna to suddenly push her away and escape from Toby and Anna's grip.

Enna looks around, panicked, as she takes quick breaths. Silas Frost sees the commotion and storms over, but he second he gets close to Enna, she head butts him, knocking him back a few steps. Silas wipes blood from his bottom lip before his face turns serious. He places his hands on either side of Enna's face and glares into her eyes, causing her to whimper and sink down. Enna lays in the fetal position as Silas turns towards Arie, Anna, and Toby.

Silas clears his throat and asks, "What happened?"

"We brought her out of Detrick's room. She needed to rest and relax." Arie informs.

"But when we took her, she started freaking out." Anna states, annoyed at Enna.

"Dilated pupils. Quick breaths. Pale skin. Rapid eye movement. Profusely sweating. Tensed muscles. Abnormal behavior." Silas mutters to himself.

"What's going on, Silas?" Toby asks, concerned about Enna.

"She's in flight or fight." Silas shakes his head before he starts running his hands through his hair. "But what caused it? Think...think...THINK!" Silas screams, hitting himself in the side of the head and startling everyone except Enna, who is still in the fetal position and whimpering softly. Silas slowly looks up. "Separation Anxiety Disorder." Silas whispers. "When a person has a strong emotional attachment to another person-"

"We know what Separation Anxiety is, Silas. Get to the fucking point." Arie interrupts, rubbing her left thigh wound as she does.

Oddly enough, Silas doesn't acknowledge her interruption. Instead, he continues, "They can go into a severe panic attack when separated from said person. Sometimes it is only shown when the object of the emotional affection is in trouble or recently suffered some traumatic event." Silas mutters like he is in a trance.

"Silas." Arie snaps her fingers in his face and he blinks before looking at her.

"Get her home and comfortable. Don't let her out of your sight no matter what." Silas states before storming off. Arie nods before Toby and Anna try to pick up Enna again, only to find that she is know completely limp. She is still whimpering to herself as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Let's get her to her house." Arie sighs before leading the way.

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

Jason Sabre, Arieana Aryn, Chris Wolf, and Seth Sullivan sit at a table in the meeting room.

"Another person? How many more are going to come?" Chris growls.

"Well, considering that we have been open for only two months, there are still a lot of people traveling to True Haven." Arie sighs.

"Chris is just worried that we might find another dog." Jason rolls his eyes. "I hope we do. You suck at fetch."

"I'm not gonna chase after a stick just because my last name is Wolf." Chris glares.

"Bad dog." Jason cross his arms. "Silas! Send the next person in!" Jason yells. Slowly, Enna Galano peaks her head into the room. She slowly steps into the room wearing a black skirt that stops at her knees, a green t-shirt, and a dark brown cloak that stops at her stomach, along with brown boots that go to her knees. She has her bow across her back, along with her quiver full of arrows. Her long brown hair is in a milkmaid braid. In her hands, she is carrying a silver platter with chocolate chip cookies on top.

"Hi! My name is Enna Galano!" Enna smiles brightly, "I made cookies!" Enna offers the cookies, to which Chris and Seth immediately grab one each. Arie goes to grab one, but Jason grabs her wrist and pulls it back without looking.

"You made...cookies?" Jason raises an eyebrow. "How do we know you didn't poison these?" Jason asks as Chris and Seth immediately begin to spit out the cookies.

"Why would I poison cookies?" Enna furrows her eyebrows, confused. "That would ruin them."

"Oh my god..." Jason groans as he rubs his temples.

"Where are you transferring from?" Arie asks with a sigh.

"The forest beside Equinox Safe Zone." Enna responds with a grin.

"I have a question- Why the hell do you have a bow on your back?" Chris questions, eyeing the bow.

"Oh, I don't like the loud sounds that guns make." Enna calmly informs.

"Excuse me?!" Jason exclaims, annoyed. Enna winces at this. "You are telling me that you can't use a freaking gun! Fuck it, I'm denying you. We can't have a liability. Yay or nay." Jason throws his hands up.

"Yay." Chris leans back as Enna's smile disappears.

"Yay." Seth waves a hand.

Arie lets out a sigh, "Yay."

"The yay's have it. You will not be accepted into True Haven. One of our people will escort you back home with supplies." Jason states. Enna responds with a sad nod before setting the cookies on the table and leaving with her head down. As she leaves the room, Jason grabs the platter and throws it at the wall.

"Hey! The cookies tasted good!" Seth yells.

"I hope you both die." Jason shakes his head.

"You alright?" Arie whispers to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Jason sighs, "just stressed the fuck out by all these responsibilities."

 _ **Present**_ **; The Serendipity Cirque**

Chris Wolf, CJ Hawk, and Erin Frost are looking around for any clues as to where Ruin and Luna Lucifina could have gone after what happened with Detrick. Wolf is currently loading all the members of The Serendipity Cirque into a trailer while CJ and Erin are investigating.

"I don't know why we are looking for a fight against someone who eats souls." CJ sighs pitifully.

"Maybe because Ruin ate Detrick's soul?" Erin responds calmly. "Stop being a chicken, CJ."

"I'm not a chicken, I'm a hawk." CJ grumbles.

"You are a disappointment." Erin shakes her head, annoyed.

"You sound like my dad." CJ mutters.

"He sounds smart." Erin says before noticing something- a diary. "Look at this, CJ."

 _04/13/39_

 _Edgar whipped me again today. Like always...it was my fault. Sven ate some souls without it being a show. Edgar doesn't understand that Sven can't eat normal food. He was hungry. He would rather Sven starve to death than to have him eat outside his disgusting show for his disturbed audience. He...he wanted to whip Sven. I took his punishment for him. I don't want him getting hurt. I won't let him get hurt._

The bottom half of the page seems to be stained from tears. Erin flips to the next page.

 _04/14/39_

 _Edgar choked me until I passed out. He does this a lot. I actually prefer when he chokes me first...I know what he does when I'm unconscious..._

 _I was with Sven when I woke up. He was really mad at Edgar. I think he found out the horrific things Edgar does..._

 _Why does Edgar do this to me? Why doesn't Belle help me?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!_

 _WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THESE TERRIBLE ACTS?! I CAN'T SLEEP! I DON'T DREAM! I JUST WANT TO DIE! FUCKING KILL ME! IF THERE IS A FUCKING GOD, STRIKE ME DOWN WITH YOUR LIGHTNING!_

 _Sven was upset when I told him about this. I don't deserve him. Why is he so kind to me? No one else is this kind to me... He is the only one._

 _Maybe he has some use for me, I don't care, as long as he isn't beating me and playing with my body. I would rather be dead than suffer Edgar's torment any further._

As Erin finishes reading, she feels sick to her stomach. "You okay, Erin?" CJ places a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah..." Erin nods once before handing the diary to CJ. "We need to get this to Jason. This may help us somehow."

"Okay..." CJ replies and begins to open the diary, but Erin closes it.

"You don't want to read it." Erin whispers and CJ sees the sadness in her eyes. CJ nods and slides the diary into his pocket.

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

Enna Galano is slowly walking towards the wall when she hears her name, "Enna Galano!" A voice calls. She looks over to see Detrick Cyrus. "Hi, my name's Detrick Cyrus. I'll be your escort." Detrick offers his hand.

"I'm Enna...as you know, I guess." Enna smiles slightly and shakes his hand.

"Well, let's get going. I already have a couple backpacks of food and water in the car for you." Detrick says as he leads her towards the car, a silver minivan.

As they get in the minivan and start driving away, Detrick looks over at Enna before tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "So...do you live with anyone?" Detrick asks, breaking the silence.

"Uhh...no, no I don't." Enna replies, twiddling her thumbs. "My mom was mauled by a bear when I was seven and my dad, well, he was sent on a mission a few months back by The Sight and...he never came home." Enna informs, looking out the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Detrick mutters, feeling awkward for bringing it up.

"It's alright. Everything happens for a reason, right?" Enna smiles softly. "I might try finding my siblings. I'm not sure where they are, but I'm sure I can find them."

"Are they older or younger?" Detrick questions, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Older. They are the ones who taught me how to use a bow and arrow." Enna grins as she thinks about her siblings.

"I was gonna ask about that. Why don't you use guns? Jason said something about it."

"I don't know if it was me growing up with nature or just me personally, but I don't like the sound of guns. I also don't like the feeling of a gun in my hands. It makes me feel uneasy." Enna explains, "I like the gracefulness of my bow."

"Well, before I go, I gotta see you use it." Detrick chuckles.

 _ **Present**_

Chris Wolf, CJ Hawk, and Erin Frost arrive back at True Haven and are immediately greeted by Silas Frost. "Did you find anything?" Silas asks, stoic as always.

"This." Erin responds as CJ hands Silas the diary.

"It has some really messed up shit in it." Chris informs. "Make sure that Jason and Arie see it. We need to decide what to do when Edgar gets his soul back."

Silas nods in response and walks away with the diary, flipping through the pages and reading as he does. As he enters Detrick's house, he is already feeling slightly disturbed by the contents. He finds Jason Sabre sitting at Detrick's bedside, bored out of his mind.

"What's that, Silas?" Jason asks, looking at the diary.

"It seems that we've come across Luna Lucifina's diary." Silas informs as he hands it to Jason. "Be forewarned: There are some really disturbing revelations in that diary." Silas states before leaving the room. Jason opens the diary.

 _09/13/30_

 _Today is Friday The 13th, my favorite day. It seems that it is truly my good luck charm, for a man beat father to death. He won't hurt mother and I anymore. I only wish the man would've come sooner, before my dear little brother was... Sleep well, Luke..._

 _The man brought me away with him after mother ran away. She didn't seem to like the man, despite him saving us from father. The man calls himself Jinx King. He has this group called the...dang it...I'll have to ask him again once I see him._

 _Anyways, I met a new friend! Her name is Isabelle, Isabelle Widow. Such a strange last name. Belle has treated me so well, despite only being a few years older than me. Jinx has us being roommates. I don't mind, she is very kind._

Jason finishes reading, now pondering how Luna found Edgar. His curiosity gets the better of him and he turns the page.

 _10/10/30_

 _It has been so long since I wrote in here! I haven't had the need now that I have friends! We call ourselves The Fight Against The Corrupt. I think it sounds cool. I think Jinx came up with it, but I'm not quite sure._

 _Belle started teaching me how to use a gun a week ago. They are really loud, but I feel excited whenever I pull that little trigger! Belle is so kind to me. In this short time, I've already begun to see her as a big sister. She treats me so well. Just last night, we were low on food, but she still gave me her's so I wouldn't go to bed hungry. I'm glad Jinx saved me._

Jason finishes that page and finds himself surprised. The Luna he's heard of doesn't sound anything like this. "What happened to them..?" Jason whispers.

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

Enna Galano and Detrick Cyrus arrive at a small cabin in the woods. Detrick helps her bring the several backpacks of supplies inside. "Would you like to take a walk?" Enna asks as they finish unloading the final bag.

"Where to?" Detrick replies with a question of his own.

"Just through the woods. It's beautiful, especially when you come across a family of rabbits or a deer." Enna informs with a sweet smile.

"Sure. I'm sure they don't need me back right this second." Detrick says, smiling back before Enna puts her bow and quiver on her back. She leads him through the forest and Detrick is almost immediately taken aback by the beauty of it. The Sight never happened here. The wars they've fought, the people they've lost... The stress and pain from those leave Detrick as he enjoys the view.

"Oh Detrick! Look!" Enna squeals as she points out a small tan bunny. Detrick can't help but smile at the joy on Enna's face. He also can't help but feel...attracted to her. The way she gets excited over something as small as a rabbit warms his heart. Maybe there is still some innocence in this world.

 _ **Present**_

Jason Sabre looks over at Detrick Cyrus, bothered to see his best friend in this state. To keep himself from getting too upset, he turns to the next page in the diary. The next few are more sappy pages, so he skips a few before coming across a very different one.

 _02/13/37_

 _Friday The 13th is supposed to be a good day...it's always been a good day for me._

 _Jinx was killed today. The Sight came in and killed everyone except for Belle and I. She hid us in an underground cellar. She hugged me and comforted me as the sound of our family getting shot ringed through my ears. Jinx was shot above us. Through the floorboards, I could see him. I saw the bullet go through his skull. His blood dripped on my cheek, blending tragically with my tears. After those monsters left, Belle and I stayed down there for another day before coming out._

 _We were alone._

 _At least I have Belle._

Jason can't help but feel pity for the girl. The Sight have caused so much damage that they should burn in hell for eternity. Jason lets out a sigh before turning the page.

 _02/14/37_

 _We've were walking for miles...so hungry. We met a strange man. He called himself Edgar Noose. Belle trusted him, but I still feel uneasy about him. He stared at me like a piece of meat._

 _He brought us in. He said that we can join his group as long as we participate in his circus. Belle agreed on our behalf._

 _I didn't bring up my concerns with Belle. She has always watched over me. I'm sure it's just nerves._

 _I'm sure Edgar is nice._

Jason can't help but feel sick to his stomach when he reads that last line, especially when he saw Edgar whip Luna. Jason pushes the feeling away. Something has to be here that shows why Luna and Ruin revolted, outside of the whippings.

 _05/01/37_

 _He...Edgar..._

 _I feel so dirty..._

 _Belle told me to just forget about it. How can I forget about it? When I asked her this, she screamed at me and...she hit me. Belle hit me._

 _As I write this, I'm drowning in my own tears. I'm in so much pain from Edgar's..._

 _i don't want to write the word or any words referencing it._

 _I'm done._

Jason immediately puts two and two together and is filled with rage. Not only did Edgar force himself onto Luna, but Belle betrayed Luna at her most vulnerable. "The second he gets his soul back, I'm going to take pleasure in killing this fucker." Jason growls.


End file.
